Without Me, You Got It All
by infinitely fine
Summary: Payment for homework is not something Rachel Berry would condone on a normal day, but she feels swamped with all that's on her plate. The thing she doesn't count on is it subsequently leading to road trips, parties and a love she didn't expect. Faberry.
1. A Proposal and an Invitation

So Rachel feels slightly overwhelmed. No big deal, right?

She stops by her locker just to take a breather for once. What with Glee club, her new boyfriend (well, not exactly new, but it's a fresh start!) and assignments being thrown at her left and right, she's finding it hard to balance it all. She leans against her locker and looks up at the ceiling. She finds it particularly impressive that the students at McKinley High find ways to get gum stuck everywhere, even the ceilings. She admires their determination, however misguided it may be.

And it's _completely_ misguided.

She sighs, and looks back down. She watches as Puck sweet talks some girl across the hall. He's making his signature raised-eyebrow-suggestive-look. All the girls fall for it. She would know.

He makes the girl laugh at something, which Rachel no doubt knows it's incredibly lewd and disgusting. He then pulls out a folded paper from his pocket. Homework, Rachel concluded. It's not like Puck to carry a book bag or even a binder for that matter. It was senior year, and he got lazier as the years went by. The girl simply nods and takes it from him, still smiling.

And that's when it hits her.

* * *

><p>"Finn, I'm not saying you have to do <em>all<em> of my assignments, I'm just proposing a business deal."

"That requires me to do your homework for you?" Finn asked, straightening out some sheet music. He had been assigned to give it out for this class, as Rachel substituted for Mr. Schue. Of course when Rachel subbed, it meant that it was a free period. The rest of the Glee club were on their phones, and talking quite loudly to each other.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I'd never let you write a paper _for_ me. Not to say that you're not capable of writing an articulate essay, you're just not capable of writing one up to my standards."

"Thanks." He smiled, but his it soon disappeared. "Wait, what?"

"Look, Finn, I just need you to do this for me, okay? I don't ask much of you." She stood directly in front of him. "These end of the week Economic papers are becoming a nuisance. I don't have time to write that, as well as give out my surveys on the effects of music on the teenage brain at the mall. Not to mention that we need to practice for our upcoming duet. And we haven't exactly been spending a lot of time together…"

Finn made that scrunched up face that meant that he was thinking too hard. Rachel found it endearing.

"I'd give you outlines on what the paper would consist of, and all you have to do is type it up for me. Simple as that."

"Rachel, I've never been good with computers. I still hand in all my drafts written and wait for the teacher to tell me that it needs to be typed up. The only year I handed in all my papers correctly was when… well…"

"When?"

"When I dated Quinn. She used to do them for me."

"Quinn…" Rachel accidently said out loud. She looked over to where the blonde would be, if she were still in Glee club… and still blonde for that matter.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Finn said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'd do it if I could, but-"

"No need to apologize, dear. You've actually given me a brilliant idea."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight; I do your homework, and you pay me?"<p>

Rachel found Quinn at her new hangout; the dirty old couch under the bleachers. She held a cigarette between her fingers, and her now bright pink hair was unkempt. Rachel was sure Quinn didn't even try to style it. She must've woken up, put on some clothes and left.

The skanks were nowhere to be found, and Rachel wasn't going to ask where they were. She was happy to talk to Quinn without their sarcastic comments on the side. Maybe Rachel could get through to Quinn without them nearby.

Quinn sat with her legs against her chest, shoeless, and comfortable it looked like; her big combat boots resting on the floor beside the couch. She didn't look in Rachel's direction. She never did nowadays. All the times Rachel had come to convince her to come back to the Glee club, Quinn never once looked Rachel in the eye. Rachel knew that Quinn didn't go for small talk anymore. She had to get to the point or get out.

"Yes." Rachel said. She was doing her best not to talk too much. She knew it annoyed Quinn, now more than ever.

"How much?" Quinn asked.

"I'm willing to negotiate the price." Rachel said, trying to sound unafraid. Quinn could be quite intimidating, even before she had her whole punk makeover, and especially now that she did.

"Twenty-five."

"Per essay?"

"Yes."

"Bibliography included?"

"That would cost you an extra two."

"So twenty-seven for a full paper?"

"Twenty-five for three pages." Quinn said, matter-of-factly. "Which is the standard length for an essay."

"And if I needed more than three pages?"

"Five per page."

"Three pages for twenty-five, and five extra for any additional pages. Bibliography for two… cover page?"

"Do you want pictures on it?"

"Yes."

"Another two. Just one without the pictures."

"So, I need a four page essay by tomorrow…" She dug into her purse. "Thirty-four?"

Quinn stood up and walked over to her. It was the first time Rachel got to see Quinn, like _really_ see her. It wasn't at all like how she remembered her. There wasn't any type of emotion in her eyes, not even anger, or confusion, which was the two things Rachel was used to seeing.

Before Rachel could make any other types of actual observations, Quinn grabbed the money, and walked back to the couch.

"Sounds good." She said, plopping herself back onto the couch.

"Good. Great. This is great. I'll text you the outline, assuming you haven't changed your phone number? It's fine. I can e-mail it to you _and_ text you, just to make sure. I'm glad we've come to an agreement, Quinn. I've also made this contract you need to sign, just to avoid any unnecessary-"

"We're done, Berry."

"But the contract-"

"_Goodbye, _Berry."

"Okay. Leaving."

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't get home until about 1:50 AM. She normally got home around this time, and if she was lucky, much later. Her mother was in her third dream already, she was sure, so she could slip in her room without being asked a ridiculous amount of questions. She breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

She felt her way around in the dark, doing her best to be quiet as possible as she stepped up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw her mother leaning against Quinn's bedroom door.

"Where have you been?" Judy Fabray certainly didn't sound it, but she was drunk. Quinn noted the strong smell of liquor emanating from her mother.

"Nowhere."

"Quinn, is something wrong? You can tell me, you know. You can trust me. I'm not like your father. You've… changed so much, and I-"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Quinnie, you can't lie to your mother. I always know."

"Is that so?" Quinn asked, annoyed. "So I don't have to tell you, then. Move out of the way."

Quinn walked up to her. Judy put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and looked right into her eyes. She furrowed her brows in frustration. She was frustrated that she couldn't understand because Quinn wouldn't let her understand. She was trying to be a better mother. She was.

"Please, I just-"

"Now." Quinn said, shaking her mother off her.

Judy took a deep breath, and stepped away from the door. Quinn stepped in, and locked it behind her.

She threw herself on her bed. That was the first time she had said more than two words to her mother in over three months. Judy finally kicked Russell out, thinking it would somehow magically change their relationship and they would be best friends and Quinn would go back to church and meet a nice boy and fall in love and they would get married, and she would be so proud. Quinn felt sick just thinking about it. Sometimes it really looked like her mother didn't understand her at all. Growing up, everyone always said that nobody is ever really alone. There's always someone. For most people, it's their mothers, and for those unfortunate few who have no parents, it was always someone else. Be it a teacher, or a friend, or a lover, everyone always found somebody. Quinn soon learned that she was one of those poor people that truly were alone, in every sense of the word.

But she didn't want to be anymore.

She dug her fingers into her sheets. It didn't feel like her bed. It didn't feel like her room. Part of her knew that's why she didn't spend so much time here. It just didn't feel like home.

She didn't feel like herself, but how could she? She didn't know who she was.

She rolled over to her side to see her phone just laying there. That's right, she thought. She had forgotten it today.

She flipped it open and saw about thirty-four text messages and three missed calls. Three of the texts were from her mother; _"__honey, __where __are __you?__"__, _an hour later,_ "__your __father __and __i __are __worried. __he __says __he __can__'__t __reach __you __either, __and __you__'__re __supposed __to __go __with __him __to __church __this __week__"__, _immediately followed by_ "__please __text __back__"__._

The other thirty-one were from Rachel Berry. The very last one read; _"__Quinn, __I __hope __everything __is __okay __with __you. __Would __you __please __text __me __back? __Please? __I__'__m __getting __worried.__" _A majority of them were like that. As Quinn scrolled through them all, she noticed only a few were asking about the paper she was supposed to write; _"__Property __loans, __investments, __and __the __steps __to __buying __a __house. __That__'__s __what __Ms. __Smith __wants __for __the __paper. __I __was __thinking __that __you __could __start __out __with __a __metaphor. __Introductions __are __supposed __to __attract __the __reader, __and __reel __them __in, __so __they __want __to __read __the __whole __thing, __somewhat __similar __to __a __good __song. __Afterwards __you __could __state __the __thesis; __I __was __thinking__ '__With __this __economy, __real __estate __agents __are __losing __money __with __each __sold __house __instead __of __gaining __it.__' __What __do __you __think?__" _

Quinn smiled at the fact that even Berry's text messages were as articulate as she was. Not to mention long and quite annoying.

She rolled onto her back, and held the phone above herself. Quickly hitting reply; _"__your __probably __sleeping, __but __i__'__m __writing __the __paper __now. __metaphor __sounds __good. __i__'__ll __begin __it __like __that __then __get __into __the __thesis__"_

Send.

She sat back up and dragged her laptop from under her bed. She decided she would write it now, but would have to wait to print it in the morning. The printer was in her father's study which was locked. He still hadn't moved completely out of the house yet. He would be here by morning though to grab whatever was in there, and she could do it then.

It was fine, she thought; She wasn't planning on sleeping anyways.

Quinn had a lot of trouble sleeping lately. It seemed like she got rid of all the things that kept her up at night, but that didn't stop them from keeping her up at night.

She stared at the loading screen, as the computer booted up.

_Bzzzt. __Bzzzt. _She looked toward her phone. Aw crap, she thought. I woke her up… aw crap… I don't want to have a conversation with Berry at 2:00 AM…

But she picked up her phone, anyway: one new text message; _"__So __you__'__re __okay?__I __was __worried.__"_

Quinn quickly answered; _"__o __rlly? __i __couldnt __tell __from __the __31 __txt __messages __you __sent __me__"_

Send.

It was an asshole thing to do, but that was Quinn lately, wasn't it?

It wasn't long before Berry responded; _"__Sorry. __That __was __a __bit __abrasive, __now __that __I __think __about __it. __But __you __are __okay, __right?__"_

Quinn wasn't in the mood for this. _"__look, __anything __else __you __want __in __the __paper?__"_

"_No, no. You'll do fine, I'm sure. You're very eloquent."_

"_so i'll get started then"_

"_Ok. Goodnight, and good luck, Quinn. And thanks."_

And with that Quinn began typing away.

* * *

><p>Rachel slipped her fingers between Finn's as she caught him in the hallway. The exchanged a smile before entering the choir room.<p>

Artie gave them a small wave, as he wheeled himself over to the guitar stand. Tina and Mike were too busy staring at each other to notice their entrance. Brittany sat alone at the top row, looking like a sad, lost puppy. She twiddled her thumbs and didn't look up at anyone. Rachel and Brittany were never really friends, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. With Santana out, it seemed like Brittany was alone most of the time at rehearsal.

Kurt and Blaine were on vacation. Kurt asked his dad if he could go to Disneyworld, and take Blaine with him for the week of his birthday, and of course good ol' Burt agreed. He had been saving up for exactly that sort of occasion. The glee club knew everything was going well between them, as both their statuses on Facebook were "Eloping in Disneyworld. Cinderalla = Maid of Honor material."

Mercedes was standing by the piano with Puck, as he lazily strummed his guitar. When Rachel and Finn passed them, they heard the words "she was hot BEFORE she got her ass enlarged", with Brad nodding in agreement in the background. Rachel immediately knew that it wasn't a conversation she wanted to be a part of.

Finn and Rachel took their usual seats at the edge of the first row.

"So Mr. Schue's absent again." Puck said, when he saw everyone was situated. "He's out of state."

"Doing what?" Artie asked.

"Who knows with that guy." Puck shrugged. "But look, that duet thing Finchel are doing is coming up, so why don't you two practice that while we throw fruit at you so you'll be ready?"

There were snickers amongst the group, but Rachel stood up, unfazed. "Thank you, Noah."

"Would you stop calling me that? It's Puck. Or Pucksaurus, the Puckster, or Pucky Puck, Puckzilla, Puckerone, and I'll even accept Big Daddy from you, princess."

Finn shot an angry look at him. Puck shrugged.

"We haven't exactly performed it fully yet," Rachel said, ignoring the boys. "So practicing is a great idea. Finn?"

* * *

><p>Quinn waited outside the choir room. She heard Rachel and Finn performing some kind of love song, so she didn't want to interrupt. Well, she did, but she figured she could skip her art class if she took her sweet time.<p>

She checked each ends of the hallways before she took out her last cigarette and lit up. So what if she got suspended? It was like she was already considering the truancy and constant lateness.

This was the only thing she really liked about the "new her". Sure the hair was cool, and so were the clothes, hell, even the skanks had their moments; but the one thing she loved the most was the smoking. She loved smoking. She never thought she would, but she did. It gave her a sense of relief, it calmed her down, it let her think about nothing for a little while. It was a pass-time activity. It was a cancer in a stick, but she didn't mind it.

The singing died down, and she heard scattered applause. She took it as an invitation.

She swung open the door, and stepped in, cigarette hanging from her mouth, and Berry's paper in her hands.

"Glee club." She said, simply, stopping in the middle of the room.

Rachel and Finn turned around. The group looked from each other to Quinn. Most of them were surprised to see her within ten feet of the choir room, much less inside it.

"It's good to see you, Quinn." Artie was the first to speak.

"What's goin' on, girl?" Puck said with a smile.

"Q, we've missed you. Santana too." Brittany said.

"I'm here to give something to Berry, so save it." Quinn said. She really didn't want to start going around the room and have people list of the reasons why she should come back. She wasn't going back. Ever.

Rachel stepped forward, as everyone silently watched on.

"Three pages, one thousand-one-hundred and one words. Six works cited. Three from the internet two from a book and one from the newspaper. Cover page, MLA format." Quinn handed the paper to her. "Everything in order?"

Rachel flipped through the essay. There was just a look of wide-eyed surprised.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"It's… perfect. How did you… I mean, when I asked you to do this, I didn't think it was a good idea, to be honest. Someone do my work for me?" Rachel quickly skimmed the paper. "No, they could never live up to a Rachel Berry thesis paper, but _this_…"

Quinn smiled, an honest smile. She knew if she had made Berry even partially speechless, she had done something right.

"You even put a star next to my name." She said, flipping to the cover page.

"Yeah, well…" Quinn rubbed the back of her head. "That's what you do, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said, sincerely.

"Whatever." Quinn shrugged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Puck said. "You did Rachel's homework?"

"She paid me."

"So if I paid you, would you-"

"No."

"But you-"

"No."

"I don't under-"

"No." Quinn said, withdrawing the cigarette from her mouth and breathing out smoke, cool as can be. "See you guys around."

* * *

><p>"That was really nice of Quinn." Finn said, watching Rachel scribble things into her notebook. It was lunch time, and as per usual they sat together in the middle of the lunchroom, a table all to themselves. "I wouldn't have ever thought she'd say yes."<p>

"Quinn can be nice when she wants to." Rachel said, not looking up from her notebook. "Which is more often than you'd think."

"But still… I thought she hated you."

Rachel stopped writing, abruptly, and looked up. "Why would she hate me?"

"All those mean things she said about you, and… well, you know. Me. And Puck. And you told me she slapped you at prom."

"Well, that was- well, I seem to recall- I seem to recall that I slapped you, Finn. Or have you forgotten? Besides, Quinn and I have put that far behind us. It's all in the past. '_Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts.'_"

Finn looked confused out of his mind.

"That's French for 'it's water under the bridge'."

Finn still looked like he didn't understand.

Rachel sighed. "It's an idiom. It means it isn't important anymore. What's done is done. Let bygones be bygones, I say."

"Bygones? Is that French, too?"

"It means we're friends now, Finn." Rachel smiled. "I think, anyways." She added, quietly.

"That's cool." Finn nodded. "Puck and I are getting to be buddies again, too. Like old times. Bygones be bygones or whatever."

"That's wonderful, Finn. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. So… would you like some of my fries?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat <em>on<em> the bleachers today for a change of pace. She watched Santana take her spot at the top of the pyramid. The first time she saw it, it affected her. It did. It was the moment she knew that _she __was __never __going __to __be __that __girl __again_. But this time around a smile curled her lips, because _she __knew __she __was __never __going __to __be __that __girl __again_.

It was so liberating.

People might not have understood it, but she was happy like this. Not as happy as she could be, of course, but she was happier than before. Which, to be honest, wasn't saying that much, but she would take it where she could get it. Bits of happiness here and there, and she was set.

She could hear the skanks below her talking about a new record/thrift store/bar that opened up downtown. She knew they were going to ask her to go. She didn't feel like it, but she needed something to do other than go home. So she would probably say yes. If only for the drinks.

Before Quinn knew it, cheerleader practice was over, and she saw Santana and Brittany making their way over to her.

"Skank." Santana greeted with a smirk.

"Hey, Q." Brittany smiled.

She seemed a lot more cheerful than she was earlier, Quinn noticed. Probably because Santana was here this time around. She realized the two girls were always better when together.

"Cheerios." Quinn smirked.

"You can't say you don't miss it." Santana said.

"Oh, I _totally_ can."

"Sometimes I get tired of wearing this all the time, too, but then I remember I can do this…" Brittany quickly spun around and her skirt twirled. "and then I like it again."

"So," Santana said, looking back at Quinn. "there's a party, Fabray."

"Is there?"

"Yes, and I'm inviting you. Maybe you can recover whatever dignity you have left by attending."

"Not interested."

"You can't be serious. Everyone is going. It's the biggest party of the year! Even the loser dwarf and her loser dinosaur are gonna be there. If you don't go to that party, and they do, I'm sorry, I just can't be seen within a mile radius of you."

Quinn laughed at that.

"Just come by, Q. We haven't all been together in so long. We could catch up, make fun of Berry's ridiculously puke-worthy sweaters, and I can fix that lion's mane of yours, because girl, I love you, but you have _got_to do something with that hair." Santana pursed her lips. "The Unholy Trinity, remember? Just hang out for a while. I'll text you the address when we get there."

Brittany did an anxious little jump. "Say you'll come. Please?"

Quinn sighed. "No promises."

* * *

><p>Quinn roamed aimlessly. She wished she had her car right about now. Her father took it away from her during the summer because she got into illegal street racing and was almost arrested. Luckily for her, the cop went to the same church her family did. Yeah. Right. 'Lucky'.<p>

She didn't have any money on her, either. She needed a new pack of cigarettes. She took out her phone to check the time; 9:31 PM. Still early, she thought.

_So keep walking, Fabray._

She reached a park on top of a hill she used to play in when she was little. She sat down on an empty bench. There were kids with their parents playing in the sandbox and the monkey bars. She remembered that her mom would sit on this very bench and just watch her. She never played with her. Maybe that's what's wrong with her. She never got enough love when she was a little girl.

How typical, she scoffed.

She couldn't help but think of her then. Almost everything reminded her of… her. She did the right thing. She had to keep telling herself that. She did the right thing. She did it because she loved her. Shelby is a good person. She'll be fine. I mean, look at Berry. Berry's talented, and smart, and she can be anything she wants to be- hell, Berry _will_ be anything she wants to be. Berry will have all her dreams come true, and she will have done it all without Shelby.

_Beth will be fine without me. Better without me._

_I __did __the __right __thing_.

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since Quinn left the park. She waited until all the parents and their children had left before she started crying. She had gotten better at not crying all the time, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Knowing she did the right thing didn't stop her from missing her. Beth was the one person who could give her the only thing she'd ever wanted.<p>

Berry once told her that crying isn't anything to be ashamed of. She told her that since the very second we're born, crying is the only thing that tells us we're alive.

Sometimes, Quinn thought, just sometimes, Berry isn't _that_ bad. Sure, she's annoying, and her fashion sense is just terrible, and she's always so damned determined, but she knew how to be a friend, something Quinn was trying to be better at.

Berry knew how to be a friend to people who didn't deserve it, because Quinn sure as hell knew she didn't.

She was walking in the direction of her house now, when she felt the _bzzt_ of her phone.

"_q, __ii __hve __sumethn __too __tellll __uuuuu __i __am __sooo __gay __for __briney __like __u __hav __no __clue __so __so so so __gay__" _from: Santana. 10:51 PM.

Quinn stared at the message for a little while. She leaned back onto the closed gate of a nearby store. She smiled and shook her head.

She hit reply: _"__youre __drunk.__"_

"_yesssssssss and gay. sosososo gay. im a lebian, q. ur the fisr persun ive told but im gonna tell erryone. ERRYONE. dnt u seeee im npt lebansee im lsbiiann im on the rjght track bb i wuz born this waaaaaay"_

It wasn't like Quinn didn't know. She wasn't blind. All the touching, the sneaking off; Brittany didn't look at Santana like that because they were _friends._ Santana didn't sing _"Landslide"_ to Brittany because they were _friends. _Quinn knew. Matter of fact, she was sure that the whole glee club knew. Well maybe everyone except Finn. He's not… that perceptive.

Actually, it was so obvious that **even** Finn must've known.

"_that__'__s __great __santana.__" _Quinn sent. Because it was. It was great. It was a brave thing Santana was doing, and she couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"_u dnt hate me?"_

Quinn was confused. _"__why __would __i?__"_

"_dnno juss thght maybe or sommthin… look grll i luv u too, q. you've been so sad latlry nd i jus wan a says i luv u. and that im gay. so gay. don't forget. im gay."_

Quinn laughed, but she could also feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry again, though. Not twice in one night. She's moved passed that.

"_thanks, s. i love you too"_

"_even tho im GAY? like reaaly gay? not gayer than hummel but like blaine gay, u kno, like i can pass 4 str8 nd errythin but im sooooo gay"_

"_yes. __of __course __i __love __you, __even __if __you__'__re __blaine __gay__"_ She chuckled as she typed out the response.

Quinn pushed herself off the gate, and looked up at the night sky. She was always disappointed that they could never really see the stars from this part of town. Sure, a few scattered here in there, but she wanted to see them all. She wanted to look up for once and see the sky FULL of stars. Another _bzzt_ shook her from her thoughts.

"_Hello, __Quinn.__" _Immediately, Quinn could tell that it wasn't Santana this time around. _"__I __was __just __wondering __if __perhaps __yu __were __busy, __because __if __you __are, __I __totally __undrstnd__and __I __can __stop __texting __you __at __this __very __moment, __well, __nt __this __very __moment, __but __directly __after __the __mment __you __send __me __a __reply __stating __in __whch __you __are __busy.__" _From: Berry. 10:55 PM.

"_so __you__'__re __drunk, __too?__" _Quinn replied.

"_Maybe a little. So… you aren't busy, then?"_

"_not particularly."_

"_I just wanted to thank you again for teh paper. We got an A+, if you were wondering. Well, you got A+, techncally. And you didn't have to do it, and I just want you to kno I relly apreciate... aprecciate… appreciate it? Is that how you speld that? Spell. I meant spell. And I'm glad we're talking again too. My delete butttn seems to be broken…"_

"_your welcome. again. and yes, "appreciate". it was your idea, so the grade's not all mines. and maybe something is stuck in between the buttons…?"_

"_That's kind of you to say, but we both know you're lying. Which is odd. You wouldn't normally lie for my benefit. And yes, something was stuck, but I'm not entirely sure what it was, though it smelled of chocolate."_

"_shouldn't you be having fun at this "party of the year"?"_

It took Rachel a minute or two to reply. Quinn was sure she was reading over the text so everything was spelled right, and made sense. Even whilst drunk, Rachel Berry aimed for perfection. You had to admire the girl.

"_If I could be quite honest, I'm not entirely enjoying myself. Finn and I got into a fight and he's… somewhere, and again, if I could be honest, I really don't care where he's gone because he can be such an idiot sometimes. And I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear me complain about Finn but I just needed someone to talk to since everyone else seems to be having fun and I really didn't want to impose upon them, but I'm imposing upon you, now, aren't I? I should stop. I'll stop."_

"_it's fine, berry. finn is an idiot, theres no doubt about that. but you'll both get over it, like you always do. that's the difference, you know. love conquers all, so they say."_

And then Quinn paused for a moment to ask herself if she was really having a heart to heart while standing in the middle of the street, alone, with drunk Rachel via text message who was at a giant party with Finn. Because she was. And if you would have said three years ago that this would be her reality now, she would've laughed in your face.

"_Thanks, Quinn. I must admit I do prefer this pink-haired, non-shower-taking nice, though-at-times-slightly-sarcastic version of you to the name-calling, confusing, cheerleader type Quinn."_

"_hey __fyi, __i __took __a __shower __today__" _Quinn replied because she knew it would make Rachel laugh, and she knew that that's what Rachel needed right now. Being drunk should be something that's fun. Sometimes being drunk forced you to cry about all the things going wrong in your life, and have sex with people you really shouldn't, which ended in accidental pregnancies that leads to downward spirals of dying your hair and hanging out with skanks, but for the most part, it should be fun.

"_gurrrrl berry is texting you i can seeeee her laughing to hrself in the corner. she not wearin nothign ugly 2day. lyk I can look at her without wanntng to throw up. u wann come to party itz fun so much fun brinnay is here shes so prettayy and she sys hiiii nd she wants u 2 come to"_

Quinn looked up at the sky again. Still no stars. She shrugged.

_"__sure. __send __me __the __address.__"_


	2. The Party and the Aftermath

**A/N: Fair warning. A bit of strong language here and there.**

* * *

><p>Santana was the one to sling her arm around Quinn the very moment she arrived. It truly was the biggest party of the year. Literally everyone from the school was here. Most of them hadn't seen Quinn since last year, however, since she spent most of her time under the bleachers. Some of them had seen her the very first day she strolled through the hallways, but since then, she normally didn't step foot into the school. People stared as Santana led her through the crowd. It must have been a shock to see cheerleader Quinn Fabray suddenly look like homeless Quinn Fabray.<p>

Quinn honestly loved every second of it.

"BRITTANYYYYY!" Santana yelled. "QUINN IS HEEEERRE!"

That was the thing about Santana. She got overly emotional when she was drunk, but she also got much, much louder, which is a feat, considering she's loud to begin with.

Brittany wasn't wearing any pants when Quinn laid eyes on her, and was about to ask her about it, but Brittany spoke first.

"Quinn!" Brittany said, throwing herself at her for a hug.

Quinn patted Brittany on the back, unsure.

"Here, come'ere, look-" Brittany said, dragging Quinn away from Santana. "Artie is seeing how many times he can be spun around until he throws up!"

And surely enough, Puck was spinning the wheelchair-bound boy, while his hands waved in the hair, glasses on crookedly. A huge crowd circled them, egging them on, laughing like idiots.

"That's… great." Quinn nodded, but she wanted to say 'stupid'. Who knew, though. Maybe with some drinks in her system she would've been helping Puck.

"Here." Santana walked over with a red cup, filled to the very top with a gross looking brown liquid. Quinn didn't even take the cup before she smelled how strong the alcohol was.

"What is it?"

"Good." Santana shrugged and gave her the cup. "Britt-Britt, there's something upstairs that I want to show you…"

"Is it a baby giraffe?"

"No, but you'll like it, all the same."

Brittany happily skipped after Santana as they headed up the stairs.

"Taking advantage of the whole 'gay' thing?" Quinn called after them.

Santana simply turned her head and winked.

* * *

><p>Quinn took a sip, and her face soured. It was liquor alright; strong, disgusting, likely-to-have-her-passed-out-from-drinking-this-cup-alone-and-have-her-spill-her-deepest-darkes-secrets-without-blinking-type liquor.<p>

They were blasting the Black Eyed Peas' "I Got a Feeling", and everyone was dancing, if flailing limbs could be called dancing. Mike and Tina were the only ones actually dancing, which made Quinn think that they were the only people who could retain their talent even while being unbelievably drunk, because they were _totally_wasted. Mercedes sat with her new beau, Shane, laughing loudly, as people sat around them, literally rolling on the floor laughing at whatever story they were telling. Kurt and Blaine, surprisingly enough, stood making out by the staircase. No one was staring. No one seemed to care, which is exactly how Quinn thought it should be. It seemed safe enough for them to be affectionate in public and that's exactly what they seemed to think, as well.

It was either people at McKinley High finally didn't care about other people's sexual orientation, or everyone was just too drunk to care. Quinn noticed that it was like being in an alternate dimension. The liquor must have had some kind of magic in it to make people be more likable, because people who normally didn't like each other had their arms around each other and were singing, drunkenly, along to the song.

Quinn took another swig, as she maneuvered around people on the dance floor. She wondered who's house this was, and then she didn't care. The alcohol was beginning to work.

She saw Berry sitting on a couch. She looked uncomfortable. She sat beside a couple who was making out, ferociously. That wasn't why her face was all scrunched up, though. Quinn looked where Berry was staring and saw Finn dancing with some other girl. Quinn had wanted to punch Finn in the face on several different occasions, but this had definitely trumped all the other times. Quinn didn't have enough alcohol in her to start a fight. Yet, anyway.

So instead she walked over to Rachel, and sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"He's a dick." Quinn said, loudly, over the music.

Rachel looked up at her, and smiled, sadly. "You came to the party."

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah. Had nothing better to do." She took another sip. "But you shouldn't let him ruin it for you. You should dance."

"By myself?" Rachel asked. "I don't want to seem like more of a loser than I already am."

"You're not a loser, Berry." Quinn said, then noticed that was almost a compliment, so she tried to recover. "So you should dance. With…" She paused. "Puck. Puck's a great dancer."

Rachel looked over to where Puck spun, dizzily. It seemed that Artie hadn't thrown up, but Puck couldn't spin anymore without falling flat on his face.

"Come." Quinn said, grabbing Rachel by the wrist, and dragging her over to him.

"My two favorite ladies!" Puck said, smiling. "What can Pucksaurus do for you tonight?"

"Dance with her. She's feeling a little… down." Quinn said, looking over at Finn's direction.

Puck looked and nodded, quickly, understanding. "Well, my hot little Jewish American princess, you got yourself an honorary drunk dance with yours truly." He took her by the hand, and spun her around, pulling her into the dance floor. Rachel looked back at Quinn, smiling from ear to ear.

Quinn nodded, curtly. Taking another swig from her drink, she made her way towards Finn.

She pulled the girl off of him, and dragged him by the ear out into the porch, all in one swift motion. Didn't leave any time for the girl to retaliate, or for Finn to react; it was all one-two-three. Quinn was good at getting things done when she wanted to.

"Quinn! What the hell?" He asked, as she, basically, flung him down the porch steps.

"Look, stop being an asshat." Quinn said, ignoring the sudden fact that she was drunk. She was rethinking her decision to drink the whole thing, if only a third of it got her fully drunk, she knew she would be screwed if she reached the bottom of the cup. "This is supposed to be your first party together as a couple, and you're being a dick about it."

"What? Why do you care?"

Quinn was taken aback by the question. She stepped down from the porch. Why did she care? She didn't know, and she didn't want to think about things now. She only knew the answer to one question; was she drunk? Yes. Extremely.

"Rachel is my friend." Quinn said, and realized that it was the first time in a long while that she had called Berry by her first name, as well as said those words in that order. "And she deserves to have a good time with her boyfriend at some stupid party of the year. So you're going to go in there and you're going to apologize for being stupid and you're going to take her from Puck and you're going to sweep her off her feet, and you're going to spend the rest of the night being nice to her."

Finn shook his head, incredulously. "This is weird. Why are _you _being so nice to her?"

"Because she deserves it. Look, I've been an asshole to everyone. You, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sam, even Tina and Mike; everyone, okay? And I haven't done anything to Blaine, but give me some time, I know I will. I'm a horrible person… was a horrible person. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, but it's something that I do, and I'm trying to figure out why. And at the same time, I'm sort of… trying to right my wrongs, I guess." Quinn shook her head. She didn't want to share this with Finn of all people. "Look, I'm really drunk, and I'm rambling, but I'm trying to say that it always takes everyone so long to forgive me, and it should. No one should forgive me at all, actually. I don't deserve it. But I've made Rachel's life hell and she always forgives me, like immediately and she's really nice… and she doesn't deserve that. She deserves to be happy for once. She's a good person."

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "She is."

"So tell her you're sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Rachel. I was being stupid. I know I was being stupid."

Quinn raised her eyebrow in confusion. She saw Finn looking above her, and turned around to find Puck and Rachel standing in the doorway.

"I was being stupid, like I always am, and I'm sorry." Finn continued, walking up to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm trying to be better, I really am. I'm trying to be a better boyfriend. Quinn is right. You deserve a good boyfriend, and I swear from this day forward, that's exactly what I'm going to be, if you can forgive me. I'll come with you to those practices and auditions. I'll help you with your music theory after school, too, if you want. And I'm not good at a lot of things, but if you need help with completing your push-ups for phys-ed or something, I can teach you a few shortcuts."

Rachel just looked from Finn to Quinn as he talked. Quinn quickly took another gulp of whatever it was she was drinking, and looked up at Puck. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest, a serious expression on his face.

"So… do-do you forgive me?" Finn asked, taking Rachel's hands in his.

"I don't know." She said, unsure. "I-I have to think about it."

Finn nodded, slowly. "Okay. That's okay. Maybe we can go in and talk. Can we talk about it?"

And then Rachel did something Quinn had never seen her do; she looked at Puck for approval. When he nodded, she looked at Quinn. Rachel never needed anyone to tell her what to do when it came to three things; singing, acting, and Finn. That was one of the things Quinn admired about Rachel; the fact that she was so sure, sometimes. Quinn had never really been sure of anything her entire life. She might have looked it, but she never was.

Quinn nodded, and then Rachel did as well, taking Finn's hand and leading him inside.

"Who would've known? Quinn Fabray; matchmaker extraordinaire." Puck teased.

"Right." Quinn said, sitting down on the steps. Soon, Puck was sitting beside her.

"That was cool of you, you know. You could've just left it like that and they probably would've broken up again. And I remember a time when a certain HBIC would've actually broken them up on purpose, out of spite."

"They make each other happy." Quinn shrugged. "I can't do anything about that."

"Yeah." Puck took the cup from Quinn. "You're gonna get really wasted if you finish this. I drank one when I got here and it _messed _me up, and I have a pretty good resistance to alcohol."

"You're saying I shouldn't get drunk?"

Puck nodded, curtly. "I'm saying you shouldn't you shouldn't get drunk."

Quinn looked at him. She had been used to Puck looking out for her by now. He was really attentive when she was pregnant, making sure Quinn was at her best, so their baby could be at her best. And while Puck wasn't the best boyfriend, he was still a pretty good dad. He had told her that Shelby had let him see Beth on several different occasions. He carried a picture of her smilng everywhere in his wallet.

"Fine." She sighed. "I won't."

"You gotta start getting back on track, girl. You wanna see Beth, don't you?" Puck put the cup down on the porch.

Quinn knew he was only reiterating what Shelby had tried to tell her. "What if this is who I really am?"

"It's not and you know it." Puck sat up. "Are- were you telling the truth back there? About how you wanna right your wrongs?"

"Maybe. I just know I shouldn't have been the way I've been. I've made a lot of mistakes. I want to fix it, if I can."

"I'm sure Shelby will appreciate that. You're growing up, you know, becoming more mature and all that… is that why you helped Rachel out?"

"That's one of the reasons." Quinn rested her head on Puck's shoulder. "As much as I don't like their relationship, they want to be together. I should help, if I can."

"Are you… saying you still love Finn?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Do you still love me?"

Quinn looked at Puck. He was the father of her child. He was sweet. He was caring, albeit a little dangerous and irresponsible, but she heard that he was turning that around, lately. For Beth. For his future. But she never really looked at him like that. She felt love for him, after they had been through what they had together, how could she not? But she was never in love with him.

"I think I always will, Puck, but… not like that."

"Not like that?"

"No. Not like that."

And the rest of the night was spent leaning on Puckerman's shoulder, while talking over everything under the stars, yet nothing at all, while the party still raged on inside.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the front doors of McKinley high with a smile so bright, it would have shamed the sun. She was sure it did, actually. All of the teachers appreciated her spirit, considering most of the school maneuvered around like the walking dead. The staff pretended not to know about the party that happened on Friday, and also pretended that they had no idea their students were suffering from a weekend hangover and made sure all the room's windows were wide open, and the blinds were up. Most of the kids cowered like vampires under their hoodies and jackets.<p>

Glee was first period on Mondays, so Rachel headed to her locker to drop off her books for the day.

I have got to get around to cleaning this, she thought. She didn't know how she let it get this bad. Oh. She noticed three sandwiches that weren't hers. Of course, she smiled to herself. She would never let her locker get this dirty. It was Finn. She had given him her combination earlier in the year, and he did the same for her. His locker was moved down the hall, to the left and around the corner. They shared only two classes, so the hallways and glee club were the only time they could spend time together.

Which, Rachel realized, wasn't enough time at all. To be quite honest, their relationship hadn't been going well for a few weeks now. Rachel seemed to be distracted by too many things at once, and although Finn was trying this time around, it still didn't seem like enough. Last night, with the alcohol and the other couples looking happier then they'd ever been only seemed to intensify the feeling they both were experiencing all week.

The party was eventful, though. Yes, eventful is the perfect word for it, Rachel thought. She was sure that she and Finn were over in the worst of ways. It looked like it was going to be an ugly breakup. Again. But Quinn…

Rachel closed her locker to see Quinn leaning beside her. She jumped back.

"Sorry." Quinn said. Rachel saw that she was in her usual dark attire; sleeves cut off, jeans with holes, way too many wristbands, and her 80's chic pink round sunglasses. "Didn't mean to interrupt your thinking."

"It's quite fine, Quinn." Rachel said, trying to collect herself. "I-I'm just-well, astonished to see you here, to say the least. Happy, of course, but still surprised. What are you doing here, anyways?"

"It's school. I'm _supposed_ to be here."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that fact, but you haven't really been attending class lately."

"How would you know that? We don't share any classes."

"I… check up on you sometimes. Just to… to see if all is well."

"Well, that's creepy." Quinn pushed herself off of the lockers.

Quinn saw Rachel's worried look, and responded with a smile. "Sarcasm."

"Oh." Was all Rachel said.

"So, how'd everything go last night? With you and Finn, I mean."

"It went just fine." Rachel nodded, repeatedly. "We broke up."

"That's… wait, what? I thought-"

"Honestly, Quinn, I appreciate what you did. I want you to know that. You were very chivalrous, and you said a lot of nice things about me, and of course, I'm completely aware of how the influence of alcohol might have skewed your opinion, but it was pleasant to hear none the less-"

"No, I-"

"Let me finish, please. And while I know you gave Finn a good reality check, something he desperately needed, I still felt it wasn't enough; too little, too late, unfortunately. You see, contrary to popular belief, Finn and I were on the brink of collapsing for a few weeks now. The stress of college and the future; did you know that it's actually the cause of about sixty-three percent of failed relationships? Oh. I'm rambling, and I know how you don't like that. So, in conclusion, Finn and I are no longer together. For the second time this year. Sixth time in total."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry-"

"No need. Like I said, you were very helpful. But this is for the best, and I know that now."

Quinn wasn't entirely sure what to say. She knew what she felt like when Finn broke up with her, but it must have been different for Rachel. Rachel loved Finn. A lot, actually. Enough to steal him away from her, so she had to be upset in some way.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Quite positive, in fact." Rachel said.

"And just so you know it wasn't the liquor that made me say… those things. It was the truth. That's, uh, how I feel, I guess. And I don't mind so much when you ramble. Sometimes."

"In that case, thank you. That was all very nice of you to say." Rachel seemed genuinely sincere. "And I'll hold you to that." She smiled. "You'll regret saying it in a few days, I'm sure."

Quinn nodded and returned the smile. "So… walk me to class?"

"I'd be delighted."


	3. The Future, When All This Is Over

At first, Quinn didn't know why she asked. Part of her knew inviting Rachel anywhere, even if for a few minutes meant that she would be extra friendly throughout the day. But even with that knowledge, she still did it. She couldn't tell if it was because she felt bad about the Finn situation, to which Rachel had vehemently denied that she had done anything wrong. But who knows? Maybe if Quinn didn't step in, they would still be together. They had broken up countless times, and gotten back together countless times. This time was different. And why was it different? Because Quinn couldn't keep to herself.

Rachel always ended up finding her in the hallways, and they had little conversations about nothing at all, walking class to class. It was already noon, and Quinn had had enough of school to last a lifetime.

She took her usual spot under the bleachers, but this time Rachel had been insistent on joining her. Quinn told the skanks to get lost because she knew they wouldn't leave Rachel alone if they hung around. Quinn figured Rachel needed some time to think and mull things over.

Of course, Rachel and silences don't really mix well.

"I'm going to ask you to stop smoking again."

Quinn smirked, as she had already lit a cigarette and was in the middle of finishing it. "Why are you asking permission? Just do it."

"I am not asking permission. I just happen to know how upset you get when we talk about it and I'd just like to give you a fair warning that I'm going to discuss this topic again."

"Well, gee golly, thanks." Quinn muttered sarcastically, under her breath.

"Do you _want _lung cancer?"

"Yes, I do. I can't seem to get it fast enough, unfortunately."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." Quinn said. "I'm well aware of the consequences as I have stated before, and as I will continue to state every time you bring it up. I'm not smoking because I want lung cancer. I'm smoking because I like it."

"Why?'

"Why?" Quinn repeated, confused.

"Yes, why? What's so good about smoking?"

"It's… relaxing. It clears my mind, and... it helps me not worry about things."

"So you're saying I should smoke?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, realizing where this was going. "Berry, don't-"

"What? That sounds useful. I have been under a lot of stress lately."

"It'll ruin your voice."

"Or give me a raspy tone like Santana." Rachel seemed to be deep in thought. "Nina Simone has always been one of my favorites. Sounding like her would be wonderful."

"Nina Simone? Really?" Quinn wasn't completely surprised. She knew Berry liked talented singers and Nina was definitely one of the best. "I love Nina Simone." She added, quietly.

"Oh? I thought you did, though you never mentioned it. She definitely appears like the type of person you would listen to."

"Yeah, I have all of her records… well, except 'Pastel Blues'. I can't find that one anywhere." Quinn shook her head, forgetting the task at hand. "You're being really difficult, you know that?"

"I've been told." Rachel shrugged one shoulder. "So it's settled. Give me a cigarette."

"Fine. Fine, okay? I won't smoke. Starting tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Well, not-"

"You _promise_?" Rachel repeated.

"Fine, whatever, yes. I promise."

"Good. And from now on, if I figure out you've smoked a cigarette, I'll smoke one for every one you do."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Rachel looked back into her book, lips slightly curled into a smile, like she had won some sort of game.

Quinn couldn't help but smile then. It was nice to have someone care for once that she was, in fact, slowly killing herself. Her mother said nothing of it, and neither had anyone else, except for Brittany, who said Quinn could go with her cat, Lord Tubbington, to a nicotine twelve-step program, to which Quinn politely declined.

Rachel always seemed to be so concerned about Quinn's well-being, and she never knew exactly why.

"You want to ask me something?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, as the thought that Rachel could somehow read minds flashed in her head. She wouldn't put it below Rachel, as the girl was gifted in almost every single thing she did. The ability to read minds is well within her talent range, Quinn thought.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Rachel looked confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"No, I-"

"I said nevermind." Quinn snapped.

Rachel nodded. "O-okay. But if I may speak my mind, then?"

"Please don't."

Rachel looked rejected.

"Sarcasm." Quinn sighed. "You're gonna have to get used to it sometime, Berry."

The brunette's face lit up again. "I'm just curious if you've become quieter because you want to fit this new persona, or if you're just stuck inside your head."

Quinn took a long drag of her cigarette. "Maybe it's both. I've never really talked much to begin with."

"While that might be true, it's different now. It's almost like you _want_ to be stuck in your mind. Like you don't want to let anyone in, anymore."

"Maybe I don't."

"And why not?"

"It's none of your business, frankly."

"I don't see you talking to anyone else these days. Not even Santana or Brittany. Who else have you got to talk about this with?"

"God, Berry, you are so annoying."

The way the interacted with each other had changed dramatically. Quinn found the bickering they seem to do easier than constantly mocking her for no apparent reason. It felt more natural. A lot of the times, Quinn had only treated Rachel that way because that's what she was _supposed _to do, but there wasn't a reputation to uphold anymore. There was just Quinn Fabray, and Rachel Berry. Two names, two people. Nothing more nothing less.

Rachel sat at the opposite end of the couch, her legs up, and reading a book. She had left enough room for Quinn to be half lying down. They looked comfortable around each other now. Rachel wasn't scared or nervous in the pink haired girl's presence, and Quinn wasn't spewing insults every other word.

Although no one had admitted it aloud, yet, they both preferred it this way.

"What could you possibly be thinking about?"

You, Quinn almost answered, but realized that that would have gained a billion and one questions from her and she really couldn't be bothered anymore.

"Life, mostly."

"And what is it about life that's got you so scared?"

Scared? Quinn thought. "Scared?"

Did she look scared? How was it that Berry could always see through her? God, she was becoming even more annoying than she was before, and Quinn didn't think that was possible. But then she was brought back to a similar situation between them not too long ago with a very similar question:

_"I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel, but at least you don't have to be terrified all the time."_

_"What are you so scared of?"_

_"The future. When all this is gone."_

_"Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I've met but… you're a lot more than that."_

__It was the first time anyone had said that she was more than what she looked like. She was always called beautiful, and she strived off of that for a long time, certain that was all she would ever be; just a pretty face, just something to look at. Maybe that was why she had changed her apperance so much over the summer. She wanted people to look at her and see Quinn Fabray, not just some pretty girl.

"Yes, scared. People normally have a fight or flight response to trauma." Rachel continued, waking Quinn up from her thoughts. "Being teenagers, our reactions are more of 'self destructive path' or 'new image'. You've seem to have adopted both."

"I haven't stolen a car, yet, so I'd say I'm doing pretty well."

"_Yet? _I'm being serious, Quinn. I'm worried about you." Rachel said, softly. "We all are." She added, quickly.

Quinn felt herself caving in. She sighed. "I don't want to be stuck here, Rachel. But… I am. I know it."

Rachel noticed the use of her first name, but decided not to mention it. "You don't have to be."

"Yeah? What could I possibly do? Where can I go? I'm not… good at things like you are. You'll get into a school in New York, and you'll get a play on Broadway, and you'll win a Tony and who knows maybe you'll make music too and win Grammys, and maybe start directing and acting in a sitcom and win Emmys, like, the possibilities are endless with you. You've been working for this, wanting this, your whole life. I don't know what I want. I never did. I just know I don't want _this _anymore."

"Y-you really think I can do all that?"

Quinn put out her cigarette on the cushion she was sitting on, and took one last breath of smoke. "I know you can do all that, if you really want to."

"Quinn, you're not going be stuck here." Rachel said, determined.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, okay? I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I'm gonna get married to a real estate agent or something and pop out a kid or two and live my entire life here. Right here. And there's nothing I can fucking do about it."

Rachel was taken aback by the sudden swear, but shook it off. She put her feet down, and slid over, forcing Quinn to sit up. Rachel took the girl's hands in her own.

Quinn looked at her, surprised. "What-"

"Listen to me carefully, Quinn. As your newfound friend, hopefully, for longer than the average two month period we seem to be friends for before something happens that forces you to become distant again; I won't allow you to just give up like that. You'll come with me to New York, and we can share a loft, or a studio apartment. You know, in the beginning, until I get enough money for a large condo on the fiftieth floor in SoHo. You could help me rehearse my lines for the many Broadway productions I'll be featured in, and maybe you could open up some sort of small business nearby, like a record store, or a restaurant, or even a gift shop. I always thought you would make a good business owner. Of course it wouldn't have to be permanent, you know. You could do that until you figure out what it is you wanted to do, and I could help you. New York is the city of dreams, whether it's fulfilling them, or making them. You could find yourself there..." Rachel smiled. "With me."

Quinn shut her eyes. She wasn't going to cry in front of Berry, not for the thirteenth million time.

"You don't have to do that…" Quinn said, suddenly sounding very small.

"But I want to. The original plan was to have Kurt and I live together, but then Blaine and Finn came into the picture, so we figured we could live with them as well, separately, of course, but maybe in the same building so we could have dinner parties. Anyways, you know the situation with Finn now, and I certainly don't want to live alone when I get there. Plus, I'd definitely need help with the rent. It's a win-win situation, really."

Quinn pulled away, to face away from Rachel. She took a deep, shaky breath. Rachel wasn't being serious, was she? Live with her? In New York? It was true Quinn didn't have any plans after high school. She had given up on her future. But as the days went by, she still felt anxious, as if she _could_ do something. But moving with Berry could give her that opportunity. A new place, new people, new life; it's almost everything she's ever wanted.

"I- I… I don't know what to say." Quinn stammered.

"Say yes."

Quinn had successfully fought back the tears, but she could break down at any second now. She could feel it. It was like standing on a floor made of fragile glass. One wrong step and it would all come crashing down. But of course she had to move.

"Yes." She breathed. "Okay. Only if you're sure. I… will."

Rachel made an excited squeal, and clapped her hands together. "Of course I'm sure!" She moved closer to Quinn again. "Okay. I would now like to be granted the permission to hug you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine, but-"

Before Quinn could finish, Rachel had pulled her into a sideways hug.

"Okay, okay." Quinn said, struggling to get free. "But if you tell anyone I let you do that, I'll deny it."

"Duly noted." Rachel was practically beaming. "This is exciting. I can always feel when I'm starting a new chapter in my life, and this is definitely the beginning of one."

"New chapter? What, do you keep, like, a diary and you one day plan to turn it into your biography or something?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know?"

Quinn laughed. "I was joking."

"Oh." Rachel said, embarrassed.

"But it totally sounds like something _the_ Rachel Berry would do." Quinn smiled, warmly.

* * *

><p>New York. New York… New York? Wow. Quinn had been thinking about it for the remainder of the day. She was going to skip after lunch, but Berry convinced her to stay. Quinn couldn't believe it. New York? Did she want to go? To be honest, she wanted to be anywhere but here. But New York? She didn't belong in New York. It was never her dream because she never thought she could achieve it, but Berry knew how to do things. Maybe if she was with her she could find herself. She could find her dream.<p>

Still, it all seemed outlandish. Could she come home to have Berry cooking some vegan dinner? Could she help Berry pick out auditions? Could she plan surprise birthday parties for Berry? Could she spend Christmas with Berry even though she didn't celebrate it? Or Hanukah? Could they stay up late planning what kind of store Quinn was going to open, and argue about the name of it?

Quinn didn't want to admit it, but it all sounded nice. It sounded like something she wanted. It sounded like home.

She stared at Rachel, as Rachel rummaged through her locker across the hall. This was nice of her to do, no, Quinn had to be honest; it was amazing. It was absolutely, positively wonderful. Quinn had to make it up to her somehow, someway, she'd decided.

"Alright, you're kinda freaking me out, Fabray." Santana said, appearing out of, basically, nowhere. Brittany came up from Quinn's left, and linked her fingers with Santana.

"So… are you guys a thing now?" Quinn asked. "Cause you've moved from pinkies to full hand-holding. Is that your way of showing you're going steady?" She teased. She was proud of the girls, but she couldn't let them go that easily, after all they had put her through.

"Don't change the subject. What's all this? What's goin' on here?" Santana said waving her free hand at Quinn.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you could've seen the way you were staring at Berry right now, you would be freaked out too."

"No, no, I was just-"

"Are you guys… I mean, did you?" Santana's eyes widened. "I wouldn't put it pass you. Oh my God, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"You know…" Santana raised an eyebrow, suggestively.

"I…" Quinn thought for a moment. "What? No! No, why would you- it's just Berry… I was just thinking."

"About Berry?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You need to put on a hat, because your gay is showing." Brittany said.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, appearing next to Santana. "Could you drive me to the music store? There're a few things I need to pick up."

"Sure." Quinn nodded. "Could you… wait out front?"

"Of course." Rachel smiled. "Oh, Santana. Brittany. How are you?"

"I still don't like you." Brittany said.

"That's great." Rachel said, still smiling. "You?"

"Pretty much same." Santana nodded.

"Wonderful." Rachel said, and she meant it. "I really am happy for you two. It's great to see you smiling for once, and not have it be because you just ruined someone's day."

"That still makes me smile though…" Santana said, dreamily. "Good times."

"Yes, well… see you around, Santana. Brittany." Rachel nodded to the blonde girl.

"Nope. Still don't like you." Brittany stated.

The trio watched as Rachel skipped down the hall. Santana and Brittany turned to face Quinn again, a puzzled look on their faces.

"Okay. Explain." Santana said.

"Rachel just invited me to New York. You know, when she moves out there, she asked me to come with her."

"After all this?"

"Yeah, when school's over, she-"

"No, I meant after all _this_? After the fighting and the name-calling and the stealing of each other's boyfriends and the evil plots and- all that? After _all of that?_"

"People change."

"Don't give me that, Quinn Fabray. You don't change. Under this weird-ass outfit is the same Quinn that walked into those doors Freshman year. Under that pink hair is the same brain that was used to plan all these things to make Rachel suffer. How can you-"

"I did it because she needed it."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel needed to see Finn for how he really was; selfish, utterly dumb, and a bit unmotivated. Someone like him could only drag her down. I don't care that she loves him, okay? She needed to leave him behind. She needed to get out of this hell hole. She needed to learn how to stand up to me. She needed to have things taken from her because that's how the real world is. If she would have had a cake walk through high school, she wouldn't be ready for New York. She needed the heart ache and the heart break. She needed it."

"So, wait," Santana said, letting go of Brittany's hand, which made the blonde frown. "all this time, you've been _helping_ the dwarf? You didn't want to torture her, you wanted to… _help?_"

"It was the only way I knew how. But… not all the time. I did it out of anger, sometimes. It's not something I'm particularly proud of. Stealing Finn from her… it was just to remind her that she…" Quinn paused. "But I don't feel that way anymore."

"That she was what?"

"That she was nothing compared to me. I did it to prove to myself that she was nothing compared to me, but she is. She's so much more than I could ever be."

"Whoa, slow down. You sound like you're in love with the girl." Santana said.

The statement didn't take Quinn by surprise. There was no sudden outburst of _'no, how could you say that? That's absolutely ridiculous!'._ It was just an _'oh'_ moment. It wasn't a grand realization, or an epiphany. It was like finding out you had forgotten your keys at home, but your mom would be there when you got there to open the door for you. It was like realizing you didn't know the answer to a question a teacher asked you.

It was just _'oh... right... that'._

Santana suddenly went wide-eyed as though if she just saw Coach Sue Sylvester naked. "_Oh my God, you totally are, aren't you?_" Santana whisper-screamed. "Wow. Wow. I just… Brittany, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What? Do it again, I missed it." Brittany said, looking back at Quinn.

"I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe this. Quinn Fabray; not _that_ into that, huh? Unless it's Berry, eh?" Santana was having a field day.

"Stop." Quinn shook her head.

"You're blushing. _Oh sweet lord baby Jesus in the sky,_ you're blushing! This makes so much sense. Why didn't I see it? Who am I kidding, of course I did. You could never… but then again you are. Wow. There were signs, you know, but I thought I was imagining things. But, no, no, no. My gaydar is just impeccable. Spotless really. Someone should give me a pat on the back."

Brittany smiled, and did just that. "There you go."

"Thanks, babe." Santana looked back at her, happy as can be.

"It's- it's nothing like that." Quinn tried to say.

"No use in hiding it now, girl." Santana almost laughed. "Who would've thought your happily ever after would be Berry. Berry! The Rachel Berry. The Lord of the Rings. The Hobbit. The Dwarf. The Midget. The Midget! I can't believe it! Can you believe it?"

Brittany nodded.

"You saw it too?" Santana looked back at Quinn. "This is just fantastic."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Think whatever you want. I have to go… and don't tell anyone about this."

"About how you're in love with Berry?"

"No! About New York."

"Oh, so you're not denying you're in love with Berry?" Santana was smiling ear to ear.

Quinn rolled her eyes and headed for the exit.

"Don't fight the love!" Brittany called after her.

* * *

><p>"So, if you win, you'll get to go to New York for two weeks?" Quinn still wasn't sure of the details from when Berry mentioned them the drive over to the store. Quinn's father had sent her a text during government class to say he had dropped off her car in the school parking lot. She didn't respond, of course.<p>

"Yes. I'll have to get there myself. They're not providing a plane ticket, but I'd get a hotel reservation for free, right at the Waldurf Astoria."

"I'm guessing that's a hotel." Quinn thought aloud. She lazily walked over to the record stand.

She sifted through records, most of which she owned already. She had spent a majority of the summer building up her record collection. She did everything and anything not to stay home, so she bought an old record player from a yard sale and bought a ton of records (and the CD versions of them, as well) and had her own little library she was quite proud of. Everything from Alexisonfire to Tupac to Alanis Morrissette to TLC to the Pixies to Peggy Lee to Atmosphere to modern composers like Dustin O'Halloran and Clint Mansell, and even bands like Justice, The Smiths, Arctic Monkeys, Queens of the Stone Age, Iggy Pop, Metric, Public Enemy, The Zombies, Manchester Orchestra, The xx, Gorillaz, La Dispute, Local Natives, Brand New, Ingrid Michaelson, Bon Iver-

"Indeed it is." Rachel said, stopping Quinn from almost going through her entire collection in her head. "One of the most famous New York hotels, at that. I found out about the competition while you were writing my paper for me, since you woke me up and I couldn't fall back asleep."

"Sorry about that."

"No need to be. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have known about it. So, if anything, I should be thanking you." Rachel smiled, momentarily, then continued. "If I won, I could bring glee club, as well. It's during the Christmas vacation, so we won't miss anything school related. I figure everyone needs some type of vacation to clear their minds and bond with one another. We've all been distant lately, what with the sudden break-ups and departures of certain members."

Quinn didn't appreciate Rachel's deflecting, but she ignored it, and moved on. "That would be during your birthday, then, wouldn't it?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, with an expression Quinn couldn't exactly decipher. She certainly looked surprised, and she almost looked grateful, but there was something else, too. Something that threw everything off. Grateful surprise, or something, Quinn couldn't pinpoint it, and she didn't want to try to.

"Well?" Quinn asked.

"Y-yes, actually. It would."

"Cool." Quinn nodded. "You could celebrate it on the trip. What kind of reservation would it be? How are you going to fit everyone in one room?"

"The room supposedly comes with two beds, and a sofa bed. We could bring air mattresses."

"And what do you have to do to win?"

"I just have to put up a video of me singing a song on their website. If I win, I'll be able to perform at the Winter Garden theatre, and the New Amsterdam theatre for a charity event. It's a long shot but-"

"Two theatres? In one day?"

"That's right." Rachel nodded. "But like I said, it'll be quite difficult, considering so many talented people are going to jump on the opportuni-"

"Okay, let's win this competition then."

Rachel smiled. "You- you think I can win? But all the people-"

"Are nothing compared to you. You can sing, you know, like crazy good. You'll win. No competition."

Rachel looked grateful for that. Her expression was clear as day.

"So," Quinn began. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're going to help me?"

"Of course. You guys deserve to have a vacation, and I know how much singing on a New York stage means to you, so we're going to win. Plus, you have me writing your paper for those two write-ups for Smith's class. If you're there, you can probably give me some specifics. I could also film your video for you. Not mention help edit the video once it's done, considering you said you had a ton of homework earlier."

"You w-were paying attention to me? I thought you were just nodding politely."

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm not Finn." Quinn said, although she knew it was a low-blow. Rachel didn't seem to mind, and even nodded in agreement.

"Your help would be immensely appreciated." Rachel said. "And I hope you understood that when I said 'glee club', I was including you. After all, who's going to drive us?"

"I… I don't-"

"Quinn, I will have none of that. You're coming with us. Maybe we can scope out apartments while we're there, and visit Brooklyn? I think I'd like to live near the waterfront at first, because the city would be too expensive. Now, I need a song about overcoming struggles and adversities. Any ideas?"

Quinn wouldn't have normally let Rachel boss her around, but a lot of things have changed, she noticed.

"Yeah." Quinn said. "I think I have the perfect song."


	4. The Truth Bubble

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. What with holidays, and a slight case of writer's block; it was as if this chapter refused to be written. From here on out, the story is going to float around what's called 'The Incident', and then, of course, eventually lead to 'The Incident' itself, and then some. This chapter is the introduction to that whole idea, and the direction the story is going in so just follow along and you'll get it in no time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>THREE WEEKS <span>AFTER<span> 'THE INCIDENT' _

"It's like you're afraid when someone smiles."

"I am not." Quinn almost pouted.

They both sat, with their legs crossed, huddled under a large blanket. Rachel had called it "The Truth Bubble". She said that as long as they were under a blanket together, they had to tell the truth. Quinn promised she would, reluctantly, of course, because she thought the whole idea was extremely childish. However childish it seemed, Quinn could see where Rachel was coming from. In all honesty, she needed it just as much as Rachel did. She needed a place to vent, a place to just be after so many years of being someone else.

Quinn knew she was impossible to deal with most of the time. She knew she wasn't an easy person to be around, especially now. She knew Rachel was the kind of person that believed things needed explanations. There was always a why for her.

However, Quinn wasn't good with whys. She didn't know how to put things into words most of the time. Things never came out the way they sounded in her head. Nevertheless, when they were under the blanket, Quinn had to try. She had promised to try. She had to try to say whatever was going through her mind. Quinn didn't think everything needed an explanation like Rachel did. Sometimes things happen, and there isn't a why. Sometimes things happen and all you can do is let it.

And as she soon realized, this was one of those things.

"Yes, you are." Rachel continued. "You continue to inquire why I'm smiling, like it's some sort of threat to you."

"I'd just…" Quinn leaned forward. "I'd just like to know what you're thinking about."

She smiled, even wider, and nodded. She understood. "You. I'm thinking about you."

"Oh." Quinn leaned back, almost taking the whole blanket with her.

"That's it? 'Oh'?" Rachel was proud she had silenced the often witty girl. She pulled the blanket closer to her, forcing Quinn to lean back in.

"Yeah."

"You have quite the way with words, Quinn."

"So I've been told."

It had been exactly three weeks since 'The Incident'. It's what both girls call it. Neither of them had talked about it much outside of the Truth Bubble, but whenever they were inside it, the conversation always turned to that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel whispered.

"What? Earlier today?"

"No- why? Are you still upset about that?"

"Yes."

"I said I was sorry."

"I'm still upset, though."

"So you don't forgive me?"

"I forgive you. You asked if I was upset about it, and I am. That's it."

"What the hell are you two doing under there?"

Both girls immediately pulled down the blanket from over their heads to face a confused looking Puck, juggling plastic bags, and two bottles of soda.

"N-nothing." Rachel said, looking from Quinn to Puck.

"You guys playing fort or something?" Puck settled the bags on the edge of the bed. "Can I play?"

"Puck! You ass, you almost made that girl lose her job!" Santana yelled, practically storming through the door. "Not to mention we could have been arrested. I do _not_ want to spend a night in jail in New York…" Santana trailed off, noticing the obvious tension in the room.

"Well, that was fun." Kurt entered, and almost bumped into Santana. "Nothing like stealing sandwiches from the corner store in a completely different state."

"Maybe we could rob a coffee shop next." Blaine joked.

"I'm game." Mike squeezed in, and threw himself on the opposite bed.

"I had to run! Run! Do you understand that? I don't run. Ever." Mercedes said, slightly out of breath.

Tina basically pulled herself through the door, breathing sporadically. "I. Am. So. Out. Of. Shape."

"You guys stole? From a store! In the CORNER! IN NEW YORK!" Rachel shot up from the bed.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked.

Finn entered the room then, carrying more bags. "She found a cat, but the doorman won't let her bring him in." He said, a bit out of breath as well.

Santana shook her head, and pushed past everyone.

"You could have been arrested! What were you all thinking? Noah, I must advise you to return whatever it is you…" Rachel turned to see Puck and Quinn already eating sandwiches and chips.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What?" She mumbled with her mouth full.

"I- you- we can't- you're eating stolen property!"

Kurt put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "The deed is done. There is nothing left to do but bask in the glory of being a certified delinquent. Accept it. Just accept it."

Blaine gave a reassuring smile to Rachel, as he followed Kurt to join Puck and Quinn. "It's fine. Really. No one saw."

"I mean," Puck began, chips almost falling out of his mouth. "The girl practically _gave _me the food. I didn't _steal _it. You know the Puckasaurus has a way with the ladies."

"It just so happened that her uncle owned the place and chased us down eight blocks." Mike said, shrugging. He clapped his hands. "Pass me one."

Quinn grabbed a sandwich and threw one his way.

"Eight _Manhattan __blocks_." Mercedes corrected. "We had to run eight Manhattan blocks."

"That's like three miles." Tina added, taking the other half of Mike's sandwich, to which he pouted slightly. She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's still wrong. We have money." Rachel said.

"Actually, we don't." Puck said. "I wouldn't have stolen it otherwise… well, yeah, I probably would've, but at least I can pretend to have a reason this time."

"What? We don't have money? What do they mean we don't have money?" Rachel turned to Tina.

"We only have exactly enough for the tolls heading back to Ohio." Tina explained.

"But- but you two were supposed to keep track of the money!"

"Hey, don't look at me." Mercedes said.

"We did keep track. But you underestimated." Tina said.

Rachel sat back on the edge of the bed. "So, what now?"

"Now we just steal everything until we get home." Puck suggested.

"Yes. Wonderful idea, Puck." Kurt said, sarcastically. "Shall we start with an ammunition store so we'll have weapons for our East coast crime spree?"

Puck nodded, and appeared to be deep and thought. He then mumbled something that was completely unintelligible because his mouth was stuffed.

"How about we just use one of your dads' credit cards?" Finn asked.

Rachel thought for a moment. If she told them that she had made a mistake in estimating the total amount of the trip, they would understand. She knew they would, but she would feel horrible for doing so. Money had been a little tight lately, since her fathers switched jobs. But she didn't have much of a choice, did she?

"Alright." Rachel sighed. "I could do that."

Finn nodded and sat beside her. "Cool… oh! I almost forgot." He pulled out a carton of yogurt from one of the bags he was carrying. "Since you're vegan and everything." He shrugged. "Coconut Greek Yogurt."

"Thanks, Finn." Rachel gave a smile. "This is... very kind of you."

"Quinn told me to get it, actually." He explained. "She heard we were going out for sandwiches so she asked me to pick up something for you. She says you haven't been eating well 'cause you're all stressed out. There's nothing to worry about you know. We're all having a great time. It's a pretty sweet trip so far. Even though we just stole food because we're poor... it's still cool."

Rachel looked back at Quinn to see her already looking at her with that expression she couldn't read. Everyone around her moved and laughed and stole each other's chips, but Quinn looked at Rachel like she was the only one there. She looked at her like she could see through her. It always gave her chills. Rachel shook her head and looked back at Finn. "You should probably grab a sandwich before they're all gone."

Finn nodded, with a smile, and rushed over to the other side of the bed. "Hey! Save me one!"

"And save one for Artie!" Rachel turned around. "And Brittany, a-and Santana."

"Survival of the fittest, princess." Puck said, grabbing another sandwich. "They snooze, they lose. We haven't eaten all day!"

Mike suddenly swooped in and grabbed the three remaining sandwiches. "These are reserved." He glanced at Rachel. "I'll protect them with my life. They'll get their food, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Quinn's head hung on the edge of the bathtub. She looked up at the weird patterns on the bathroom's ceiling. She wondered if famous designers were paid to decorate hotels, or if it was just whoever had a degree in the subject. Could a regular Joe-schmo who majored in interior design decorate a famous hotel? Did they give opportunities like that?<p>

Maybe she could be an interior designer. She liked arranging things. For some reason, one of her favorite memories as a child was when her family drove down to West Chester to visit family, and while they were there they went to an IKEA. It was the first time she'd ever been into a giant furniture store. She remembered walking around and re-arranging the different room displays in her head.

She turned to lie on her side. The bathtub wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought when she first found out she would have to sleep in it.

Mike and Tina shared one of the only two beds in the hotel room. Finn slept on the floor between the two beds, and so did Puck, even with his constant attempts to sleep on the bed Brittany and Santana shared. Rachel slept on the sofa bed in the living room where Artie's air mattress was set up. Mercedes slept on her own air mattress between the bedroom and the living room. Both Artie and Finn had a bit of a snoring problem, and Mercedes would have none of it.

Quinn couldn't hear any of the snoring from inside the bathroom. It was eerily quiet.

The curtain was pulled so whoever had to use the bathroom throughout the night would have privacy. Quinn wasn't a heavy sleeper, but she didn't find herself waking up whenever someone came in, so that was good. She had to get up whenever someone wanted a shower in the morning, which was always Rachel around six in the morning. Quinn didn't know how she got up every morning on the dot, especially since it was vacation and everyone was supposed to be sleeping in.

She heard the door click open, and expected to hear someone pull up the toilet seat, but the sound of the curtains being pulled back replaced it.

"Oh. You're not asleep." Rachel said, quietly. "I can't seem to fall asleep either. I had hoped you'd be awake, actually, even if that might seem a little bit selfish. Who am I kidding? That's really selfish. I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, so I shouldn't have hoped for something like that but I can't sleep because I want to talk to you, but I just realized that's all I do. I was lying awake in there and I noticed I just talk. I'm the only one talking. I-I talk and you listen and I don't want that anymore. I don't want you to do that anymore. I want you to talk, too. You might not think you have much to say, but I do, okay? I do. You're always so quiet and it drives me crazy especially after… what happened, you know. I need to know what's going on inside your head as much as you do mine. I'm rambling, I'm rambling, I know. I'll stop."

Quinn looked up at her, patiently.

She sighed. "I want to talk about… what happened." She whispered.

"Today?"

"No. About, you know, _the __incident._"

"Oh."

Quinn sat up, and made room for Rachel to sit across from her. Rachel climbed into the bathtub, and pulled Quinn's blanket over her head.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but still followed suit.

"I just want to know if, well," Rachel eyes darted, as if she was looking for the words. "I want to know if you did it because you weren't really yourself, you know, on account on all the alcohol we consumed that night, or maybe you've always wanted to try it? I would understand that. I know it was on my bucketlist. I'm just curious as to-"

"I wanted to do it."

"You… wanted to do it?"

"Yes. With you."

"With me?"

"Only you."

"Only me?"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"I don't- are you sure?"

Quinn almost laughed at that. "Am I sure of what?"

"Are you sure you wanted to? Maybe it was because you were drunk. It had to be because you were drunk."

"No, Rachel. I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you now, and I wouldn't mind kissing you in the future."

"… are you sure?"

"Stop asking that."

"I-I just don't know what else to say."

"You don't believe me?"

"Quite honestly? No. Why would someone like you want to kiss someone like me?"

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, you know; beautiful-"

"You're beautiful."

Rachel was taken aback by the statement. "N-not like you."

"That's true." Quinn nodded. "You're more beautiful, like, really beautiful. I just look like… well, I _looked _like how everyone wanted me to look like. You're beautiful all on your own; inside and out."

"Don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you- you're Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said, almost a little too loudly. "You _hate _me. All of- of those _things_ you said to me-"

"Shh! Look, I know what I said, and I know what I did, but I've always felt this way. I was just really good at controlling it."

"So what's changed, then?"

"Everything. You, me, all this; nothing is the same. I'm not scared anymore. You showed me that I don't have to be scared anymore."

Tears were swelling in Rachel's eyes now. She was a big crier, but she regretted that at this moment. She didn't want to look weak, but she couldn't help it. "Don't lie to me." She barely said.

"I'm not lying. We're in the bubble, remember?" Quinn smiled, softly.

"So…" Rachel wasn't sure what to say. Her head was spinning. "Are we…" She paused.

Of course she wanted this, ever since the day they kissed she secretly hoped this was what caused it, that by some strange and wonderful miracle, Quinn would feel the way she did, but now that she knew she did, Rachel had no clue what to do with that. It wouldn't be easy. She would always have doubts. What if Quinn decided to go back to the way things were? What is she dyed her hair back to blonde and said she never wanted Rachel? That she was being foolish? The pink in her hair was fading away as the days went by, so what if Quinn's feelings do as well? What if Rachel wasn't what Quinn expected? Rachel knew she didn't deserve Quinn. Quinn was… Quinn. She was amazing and spectacular and beautiful and talented- how could she ever want to be with someone like Rachel when she could do so much better?

Rachel was terrified to ask, but she had to know.

"W-what are we, then?"

"Well, at this point," Quinn bit her lip. "We can be... anything."


	5. Anticipation

**A/N: Just a quick chapter for you guys. Trying to keep a steady pace. Next one should be up in two days, I promise! And again, pay attention to the dates!**

_One week AFTER 'The Incident'_

It had been a week. An entire week of not talking to each other. Quinn could wait. She had been waiting. If anything, this is what she preferred. There were only two outcomes of this. If Rachel felt the same way, Quinn would get everything she ever wanted. She would wait forever for that. If Rachel didn't, Quinn wanted her to prolong that as long as possible. Quinn didn't know how bad it would be. She didn't know if she could handle it.

She was okay with the waiting. All she had ever done was wait.

They would just stare at each other. In the hallways, at lunch (since Quinn started going to the cafeteria again, much to Tina's excitement) and even when Quinn would pass the choir room, she would sneak a peek in to see Rachel already looking out the door, as if she was expecting her to be there.

Quinn would always smile to herself then.

Three days.

She could wait.

* * *

><p>"So… all I'm getting from this is that you're gay for Fabray."<p>

"Th-well-I-no-"

"I always knew it." Santana nodded. She leaned to one side, while waiting in line at the corner store for her and Brittany's sandwiches. Rachel had chased her out of the school asking God knows how many questions about Quinn, and what the last few weeks had meant between them. Santana had listened, and it was the first time Santana had ever listened to every single thing Rachel had said. She didn't interrupt; she let Rachel go on and on and on.

This Deli/Corner store was always empty after school. Everyone went to the Lima Bean for coffee and pastries, or Breadstix for an early dinner. Santana and Brittany had been coming here for some time now. Even when they would fight, Santana could find Brittany waiting here for her to order her sandwich, because Brittany had no idea what type of sandwich Santana ordered her, and, of course, Brittany couldn't spend a day without having a sandwich with Santana, even if they just would awkwardly ate in silence.

"Don't forget the mayonnaise. Hey!" Santana snapped her fingers. "You hear me? She wants mayonnaise on it, and so help me if you forget again-"

The man behind the counter nodded, quickly, looking absolutely terrified. He knew the fairly small cheerio had a temper and a dangerous one at that.

"Sometimes sandwiches are so good; I wouldn't put it past me to steal one." Santana nodded. "Probably one of the only things I'll steal… well, that, and a good pair of shoes, you know?"

Rachel stared, incredulously at her, but shook her head. "W-well, I-I just wanted to ask you what you think the correct course of action is, considering you've been through this. You're… you know…" Rachel trailed off.

"Gay?" Santana said. It didn't bother her anymore, and especially so since she was talking to Rachel. "Look, Berry, Quinn likes you. It's obvious you two have liked each other since forever, I mean, I had this box that had glitter and rainbows all over it, and I call it my 'gay box' now that I know how gay it looked, and I used to draw sexy pictures of Britt and stick them in there. By the time I reached sophomore year, the box was too full."

"So, what did you do?"

"I bought a bigger box, obviously."

"I-I-I don't understand."

"Stop doing that stuttering thing you do. Does Quinn find that cute? I don't know. She's into weird things. Like you, for instance." Santana said. Rachel didn't respond, so she sighed. "Of course you don't understand. Let me spell it out for you; I drew pictures of Brittany and hid them away, because, you know, I was afraid what anyone would do if they saw them. Quinn drew pictures of you right in the girl's bathroom. Naked ones. Doing… nasty things. And Britt and I are together now so that means…"

"…that means?"

"My God, Berry, how are you so dense? How does Quinn talk to you on a regular basis without killing herself?" Santana turned to face Brittany who was down the aisle, standing in the drinks section. "Babe, what's taking you so long? Just pick something."

"There are just… so many types of water." Brittany said, sounding genuinely concerned. "How do I choose?"

Santana turned back to face Rachel who seemed to be waiting, patiently to whatever it is Santana was about to say.

She sighed. "Have you been to the boys' locker rooms?" Santana asked.

"On occasion."

"And what's all over the benches and the walls?"

"Pictures of girls nak- ooooooh." Rachel nodded, understanding.

"There." The man said, placing the sandwiches on the counter. "Anything else?"

Brittany skipped over with two cans of Mountain Dew.

"Mountain Dew?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, happily. "Or…" Her smiled disappeared. "Did you want something else?"

"No, no. I like Mountain Dew." Santana said, putting the money on the counter. Brittany still looked disappointed. Santana sighed. "I love Mountain Dew, Britt."

Brittany smiled.

"So, you're saying Quinn has had feelings for me for quite some time now?"

"Quinn?" Brittany said, looking from Santana to Rachel. "She wants to bang you, Berry."

Rachel turned red. "That's- that's- you're being- no, that's ridiculous."

"I don't know how you haven't seen it. Maybe the empire state building you were dating blocked your vision, because, girl, it's been _so_obvious." Santana looked at Brittany who gave a quick nod. "So much UST."

"Watching you guys argue is so hot." Brittany added.

"So… what do I do?"

"I'm assuming you're asking me that because you wants on that Fabray body?" Santana asked.

"Well, let's say, h-hypothetically speaking, of course, that I-I wouldn't be _opposed _to… that."

Just then a little 'ding' from the front door was heard, and Santana immediately smiled ear to ear from seeing a certain pink-haired girl.

"Ooh, Berry." Santana said, in a sing-song voice. "Your girlfriend's here."

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn looking at the three girls with an extremely confused look on her face. Rachel shot back around, quickly.

"Did she see me? I don't think she saw me."

"No. No, I'm pretty sure she was staring _right_ at us." Brittany nodded.

"Hey, babe, why don't you help Quinn out with whatever she's looking for? And ask her if she wants to hang out at the park."

"Good idea." Brittany said, and skipped off.

"Okay, so look, Berry, I don't really care about your happiness or anything like that but this is starting to get really annoying and I's keeps it reals." Santana pulled Rachel to turn around again. Quinn was looking through the baking aisle on the other side of the store. She looked at Brittany like she was some sort of alien when she walked over. "Go talk to her already. You've been avoiding her like the plague since you two kissed. It was fun to watch for the first couple of days but now it's just starting to piss me off."

"So, you knew? You know? Wait, how'd you-"

"Hello?" Santana waved her hand in front of Rachel's face. "Been there, done that. Or have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Oh. Of course. But I don't… I mean, I'm not entirely sure how to conduct or even participate in conversation with her since... the incident. I have tried, and all I seem to do is-"

"Stare at her lips." Santana finished. "There's nothing wrong with that. And 'The Incident'? Are you serious? _That__'__s_ what you're calling it? What exactly happened that day?"

"N-nothing, nothing, just…" Rachel shook her head. "But if we're going to go back to normal-"

Santana laughed. "You're never going back to 'normal'. You kissed Quinn Fabray. Do you get that? Quinn. Fabray. You have touched Quinn Fabray's lips with your Rachel Berry lips." Santana paused then smirked to herself. "That sounded dirty, didn't it?"

"No, no. It was clearly some kind of mistake." Rachel said, ignoring the comment. "A misconception of-"

"Was there tongue?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You guys _totally _made out. Stop fighting it. Let in the love." Santana teased. "Oh, come on, stop being so serious all the time. What's wrong with making out?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all is wrong with 'making out', but making out with… with a girl…"

"Is better than making out with a guy."

"No! I wasn't going to say that."

"But you wanted to." Santana said, matter-of-factly. "Alright, Berry, let's get this clear; Quinn's my friend. I look out for her, and I don't really like you too much, but you're pretty okay when you're not talking and I can't see you, so I'm gonna help you out. I'm going to give you a plan that'll get you back to making out with her."

"Well, I-"

"So meet me and Britt-Britt at Breadstix tomorrow at four. Don't be late. Oh, and bring money. You're paying." Santana grabbed her bag from the counter. "Now you can't say I never did anything for you."

As she walked away, she looked back at Rachel and winked.

It was then that Rachel immediately had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

><p>Quinn had agreed to go with the two cheerios to the park, if only to have someplace to go rather than home. She was sure Santana only refrained from making out with her girlfriend because Quinn was there and she had voiced her opinion on being near them when they did that. She was sure that's where the dirty looks from Santana came from as well. Quinn had to keep herself from laughing whenever Santana scowled. Quinn found it hilarious that the two girls couldn't keep it in their pants for more than five minutes.<p>

Quinn was reading her new book, while Santana sat beside her, sometimes peeking over to see what she what part she was up to.

"There's this one part where that guy dies." Santana said. "I'll admit," She shrugged. "I cried like a baby."

Quinn would normally be upset about spoilers, but Santana had done that for as long as she remembered. Whenever they would watch a movie or read a book, Santana always ruined some big plot point that the story was leading up to and Quinn couldn't be bothered to care anymore.

Brittany was playing on the jungle gym across the way, often shouting "Look what I can do!" to the other kids there, and she would hang upside down from the monkey bars, or climb on top of them and stand up; all of the kids loved it. Santana looked on, a big goofy grin on her face.

"You're so whipped." Quinn teased.

"Me? Oh, _please_, Mrs. I-Do-Berry's-Homework-And-I-Don't-Even-Bone-Her-Fabray"

Quinn sucked her teeth. "She _pays_ me."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana dismissed. "So, tell me, how _is_ your girlfriend?"

"_You_ tell me. You _were_ just talking to her."

"Interesting how you didn't try to deny that _she__'__s __your __girlfriend_."

"I don't see the point with you. You see what you will."

"I see the _truth _you mean. So what is it? Trouble in paradise?"

"Nosey much?"

"You already know that." Santana said, proudly. "She seems to be a bit… high strung, if you ask me."

Quinn looked over at her. "Did she say anything about… um, me?"

"You mean did she say anything about 'the event'? Is that what you're calling it? Or is it 'the occurrence'? Oh! 'The Incident'. That's what it is."

Quinn went wide eyed.

"You weren't fooling anyone. I know sexual tension when I sees it. Besides, you both are acting like you freaked the other out, when in all reality you both wouldn't mind a little more action, hm?"

"You're horrible."

"Yes, well, that's all I'm really going to say about that. But I suspect in the coming days, Berry and I will be spending lots of time together. Sharing… tips."

"_What?__"_

"Oh, you know, she's your girlfriend, so we all should be better acquainted and all. Su amigo es mi amigo, as they say. Maybe we could double date sometime?"

"Never in a million years."

"And they say _I__'__m_ the bitch. Fine, Fabray, have it your way." Santana stood up. "Britt-Britt! Come on, we have… homework!"

Brittany walked over, a confused look on her face. "We don't have any homework, we did it all in schoo- _oh_." Brittany caught on. "Okay! Bye, Quinn!"

"See you." Quinn nodded, and returned to her book.

"And just so you know, I think Berry just needs a little push in the right direction, if you catch my drift."

Quinn watched as the two girls skipped away, happily. She went back to her book, and skimmed over the words for two pages before she realized she actually hadn't read anything. Her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't stand not talking to Berry. She needed to know what was happening now. And if Santana was telling the truth about spending time with Berry- Quinn didn't even want to think about it. It was true, she loved Santana, but the girl had never been one to be particularly _helpful._ Sure, she got things done, but often in a blunt way, and Quinn knew this wasn't the time for bluntness. This was delicate. That much was known.

"Quinn. How lovely to see you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. It was true enough that she and Kurt weren't the closest of friends, but she really didn't have it in her to talk to _anyone_, excluding a certain short brunette. She needed to be alone. She looked up to see Blaine was standing there as well.

"So…" Kurt said. "May we sit?"

Quinn shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

"Wonderful." Kurt sat beside Quinn. "Blaine?"

"I… think I'll go buy us some hot chocolate. It's kind of chilly, isn't it? Quinn, do you w-"

"Nope."

He nodded, curtly.

They both watched as Blaine, hands in his pockets, and of course a skip in his step; walked down the hill to the coffee vendor that was there on Wednesdays. No one knew where he came from, or why he only showed up on Wednesdays, but everyone loved his chocolate mocha lattes, and delicious hot chocolate, and really, that's all that mattered.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'll get right to it. Firstly and foremost, are you ever going to dye your hair back to blonde, because while I appreciate this bohemian-slash-80s revival thing you have here, surely you could add a bar of soap into this equation."

Quinn laughed. It wasn't like Rachel hadn't told her countless times. Santana, too.

Kurt smiled, warmly. "Now, down to business; Santana texted me about what's… going on."

"Jesus Christ, she can't keep anything to herself, can she?" Quinn practically slammed her book down on the bench.

"We just want you to know that none of us care; we all have our loves, some of us prefer extremely dreamy and dapper men, while others prefer tall blondes, and hey, even small brunettes with the tendency to speak a million words per minute… although it's a bit odd how many of us seem to attracted to the same sex. I'm beginning to call it 'The curse of the Glee club'."

Quinn smiled at that. "I know none of you care, but I'm not even in glee club anymore and-"

"But we're still your family. Look, you weren't there when Santana came out and told us what we already knew, but it was beautiful. It's always beautiful to see people be themselves. There is a whole world out there. Ohio might not like you, but from what I've heard you're not going to be here much longer."

Quinn looked toward the playground. "How much do you know?"

"Considering Rachel is my best friend, I know enough. Speaking of which, as Rachel's best friend, I have to say, even though we haven't been that close over the past years, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and it will not be pretty, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn chuckled. "I expected no less from you, Mr. Hummel."

"Good." Kurt smiled. "I'm here for you. We all are."

"I just… need time to think."

"Of course. Rachel told me it's best to be patient with you, so take all the time you need. No matter what happens, we're all here." He stood up. "Oh! I hope recent events haven't changed your opinion on the trip?"

"No. No, I'm still going."

"Ah, great. Rachel was worried she had scared you off, but if I've noticed anything, it's that when you two are the most insane people on the planet, you're still not afraid of each other, which is a feat all its own, because you two can be absolutely manic and it's completely terrifying." He chuckled. "Well, this is definitely going to be an interesting few weeks, isn't it?"

"It _has_ been an interesting few weeks."

"True. But at least we know it won't get crazier than this, because this is pretty… out there."

"Tell me about it."

"I really should get going. And I know you didn't ask for my advice, but I'll give it to you anyway; just give her a call. You two have _a __lot_ to talk about."

Quinn watched Kurt do a little run towards Blaine, as Blaine waved goodbye to her. He handed his boyfriend his cup of hot chocolate and smiled, as he took his hand in his.

Quinn couldn't help but get the feeling that things were about to change, for better or worst, though, she couldn't be sure.


	6. Without Me, You Got It All

_Four weeks BEFORE 'The Incident'_

Her fingers moved, swiftly, effortlessly, from fret to fret; each strum a different chord from the last. Her eyes were closed, it was like she wasn't really there, Rachel noticed. And then she noticed how creepy it must be for her to be standing and staring at someone playing guitar from afar, so she made as much noise as possible opening the door to the choir room to alert her presence to the pink-haired girl.

Quinn didn't stop playing, but she did open her eyes and gave a slight nod. Rachel gave a small smile in return. She removed her coat, and placed it on an empty chair near the door. She watched Quinn this time in full view, as Quinn played quieter now that someone was in the room with her. Rachel didn't just want to stare, of course, so she pretended to be busy placing the sheet music for the song she was going to be practicing on the piano. She thought the choir room was going to be empty after school, she had even checked in with the rest of glee club to make sure. Of course, Quinn wasn't in glee club anymore, and Rachel wouldn't have thought Quinn did anything related to music since quitting.

But Rachel found herself sneaking glances at Quinn. She had never seen the girl look more comfortable in her life. It was like she was born to play guitar or something.

Quinn caught her staring.

"I-I hope I'm not interrupting." Rachel said, inching herself closer to Quinn.

Quinn stopped playing then. "Not really." She stared at Rachel, with an eyebrow arched, trying to figure out what the brunette wanted.

Silence.

"H-how long have you known how to play?" Rachel said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Not very long."

Silence.

"Could you… show me?"

"Not really."

Silence.

"Please?"

Quinn sighed, annoyed. "I don't know a lot of songs." She leaned her head on her guitar.

Rachel pushed a chair in front of Quinn and took a seat. "Show me one you do know."

"Well, the song doesn't really stand well on its own. I'd have to sing-"

"Even better." Rachel said, with an encouraging smile.

Quinn shook her head and looked down at her guitar.. She _really_ didn't want to sing this particular song to Rachel. The truth was, the song had always reminded her of Rachel, and it was the very first song she had learned. She had been doing her best to stay away from her, the last thing she needed to do was serenade her with a song that was entirely hers in Quinn's head. The other truth was that she knew Rachel probably needed to hear this from someone, since she had been particularly alone these last two weeks. Rachel didn't have that bounce in her step, or that smile on her face for days now. Someone had to cheer her up.

But Quinn _really _didn't want to be that someone.

She looked back up at Rachel to see her waiting, patiently.

_We__'__re __alone_, Quinn thought. _Better __now __than __never._

Quinn sat up, and positioned her guitar. "Fine."

Rachel sat up, excitedly.

Quinn cleared her throat, and started strumming. She used certain fingers to pluck certain strings, followed by quick, abrupt strums. Rachel watched, diligently. Puck had played guitar, but this was… different. Sam had played guitar, but it was nothing like this. She could _feel_ it now. It wasn't following a steady pattern. It was felt. It was emotive. It was slow, then fast, then back to being slow again. It was a world all its own. No wonder Quinn closed her eyes. It was easy to just get lost in it. Rachel looked back up at Quinn to see that she was staring right at her. Rachel blushed, slightly, though she didn't know why. Who else was Quinn supposed to look at? Rachel looked down at her hands, to regain herself, but Quinn singing forced her to look back up again;

"_You should never think  
>what's in your heart,<br>what's in our home,  
>it's all I want.<em>

_You'll learn to hate me  
>but still call me baby.<br>Oh, love…  
>just call me by my name.<em>

_And save your soul  
>Save your soul<br>Before you're too far gone…_

_Before nothing  
>can be done.<em>

_She's standing outside, holding me  
>Saying 'Oh, please, I'm in love<br>I'm in love'_

_Girl, save your soul  
>Save your soul<br>Before you're too far gone_

_And before nothing  
>can be done.<em>

'_Cause without me  
>You got it all<br>So hold on  
>Without me you got it all<br>So hold on  
>Without me you got it all<br>Without me you got it all  
>So hold on<em>

_Hold on."_

Rachel watched, in complete awe, as Quinn repeated those few lines a few more times, but quietly, like she was talking to herself. Rachel felt like she had just been let in somewhere Quinn didn't let a lot of people see.

She liked the feeling.

Quinn had stopped playing, but Rachel didn't seem to notice. She got the feeling that the song was for her, just for her and no one else. But that couldn't have been true…

"You alive?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes," Rachel nodded, trying to wake herself up. "That was- I mean, you were- I- you- it was-"

"Did you like it, yes or no?"

"Yes."

Quinn nodded. "Good."

"It truly was amazing. I've never heard you perform like that before. The song must be really special to you if it evoked that kind of emotion and-"

"It _is_ special to me." Quinn said, putting her fingers back on the frets. She tried practicing some blues guitar licks.

"Why?"

Quinn looked up at her. "Why what?"

"Why is it special?"

"That's really none of your business, is it?" Quinn snapped.

Rachel was used to that shutting her up, but she had grown to know Quinn made a habit of pushing people away when they got too close. Nowadays Rachel took it as a sign to know she _was _too close, and of course that meant that she had to keep going.

"I'm just curious where you drew your inspiration from. If the rest of glee club could sing the way you just did, we'd have absolutely no problem winning Nationals this year."

Quinn smiled at the compliment. She shrugged. "It reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"Someone special."

Rachel nodded, noticing the avoidance of the question. "I see. And this song tells that person…?"

"That they shouldn't let anyone tell them what's right, or that they shouldn't let anyone convince them otherwise; that they're special, and that they're loved. They know who they are. And that they'll do a lot better without me… people like me. They could have it all. They shouldn't let anyone take that from them."

"That's… that's… a really nice message."

Quinn nodded, and continued playing.

"Did you hear about Santana and Brittany?"

"What's there to hear?"

"That they're in love."

"Oh. That."

"I know. I didn't think it was news, either, but the boys are acting like its some kind of revelation." Rachel watched Quinn's fingers again. "It's nice, though. For them. To be in love. To be happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Not particularly." Rachel found herself being honest.

"Why not?"

"I should be, and I know that, what with moving to New York, the scholarship, and even the housing condition… it looks like all my dreams are coming true but… but I didn't want to be alone."

"Not this again."

"You can't expect me to just give up, Quinn. You know I don't do that. You know me."

"I made my decision."

"Did you? Or did someone make it for you like always?"

"You know what?" Quinn stood up. "I don't' have to listen to this."

Rachel immediately regretted the statement, as she watched Quinn return the guitar to its' stand.

"Quinn, don't-"

"No, _you_ don't. I've had enough of this; of you. Just leave me alone, alright?"

"You don't want that."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Because I know you."

Quinn looked down in frustration. Rachel was the only person who could say that and have it be true.

"You didn't keep your promise." Quinn barely said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm trying to keep it now, so… just let me. Let me keep it."

Quinn breathed in, slowly, and she couldn't help but be brought back to that moment:

"_Don't let me push you away."_

_Rachel had looked at her, concerned. She had never heard the girl sound so… small._

"_Just don't." Rachel had whispered. "Don't push me away."_

_Quinn had shaken her head. "I can't. I-I don't know how. Just promise me. Please."_

"_Okay. I promise. I promise."_

"You need to try, Quinn." Rachel said.

Quinn looked back up at her. "I am trying."

"Try harder."

Quinn walked over to the piano, mainly because she didn't know what to do with herself. "… okay." She barely said.

Rachel just looked at her.

Quinn took a deep breath and gained her posture back. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

Rachel straightened herself out, as well. "I'm practicing a song for a glee club assignment, if you must know."

"Oh. Can I help?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "S-sure."

* * *

><p>If either of them thought their heart to heart in the choir room had magically solved their relationship, they were severely wrong. Every day following it, they argued about the most trivial things;<p>

"You left your phone at my house."

"Oh no, don't start this. I know that tone…"

"It's insensitive of you to forget something as important as your phone and leave _me _responsible for it. Your mother called. Twice. And you never told me the protocol in the handling of your phone; do I pick up or don't I? Do you want your mother to know you're safe and you just forgot your phone? Or would you prefer for her to think you're ignoring her calls? You never told me. How am I supposed to know these things, Quinn, if you _don__'__t __tell __me_?"

"Rachel, you're trying to argue with me about a phone. Think about that for a moment."

"Are you saying I'm _overreacting?__"_

"Yes! You _always _overreact! It's going to be your job, after all."

"_Are __you __saying __that __staring __in __Broadway __doesn__'__t __require __any __kind __of __acting __ability, __but __just __the __ability __to _over_react?__"_

"No, I'm- why do you always flip my words around?"

And the arguments would just go on and on until they found themselves being utterly ridiculous:

"Yes, well, _you_ didn't pick up yesterday!"

"What? What does that have to do with anything? And I was at church! I told you I was going to church! I said, and I quote, 'Rach, don't call me after five, I'm going to _church_."

"The Lord wouldn't have mind if you texted me."

"You know you're being insane, right?"

"Okay, let's just take a step back and reevaluate."

"Yes, let's. You're being crazy and you need to stop."

"I'm being crazy? You aren't so sane yourself."

"Obviously, if I've stood here for thirty minutes trying to calm you down."

"Are you saying I'm _high __maintenance?__"_

"I never- _where_ do you even come up with these things?"

The girls would just argue and argue and argue; at the mall, at either of their houses, when they would go out on the weekends with the rest of glee club; they just wouldn't stop.

"I preferred it when you would call her names instead of arguing who gets to return a DVD; like seriously, Q, I ain't entertained." Santana said. "You're beginning to sound like an old married couple. Maybe you can sprinkle in little insult in there once in a while to spice things up."

"There wouldn't even _be _an argument if _someone_ wasn't so stubborn." Rachel huffed.

"Yes, _Rachel_, someone _should_ stop being so s_tubborn_."

"Both of you shut up! Gimme the damn DVD, I'll return it." Kurt snatched the CD case from Rachel's hand, and put it into his little bag that he carried around everywhere. "There. Problem solved. Find something else to argue about."

"You see? You've involved Kurt now. Are you happy?" Rachel turned to Quinn.

"I involved him? I got the DVD, you should've just let me return it."

"That is _not_ standard DVD returning protocol."

"There is no standard DVD returning protocol! You made that up!"

"_Stop. __Stop __arguing __about __a __damn __DVD __right __now __or __I __will __slap __the __hell __outta __all __of __ya__'__ll!__" _Mercedes yelled. "We came here for a carnival. We came here to spend time together and laugh and eat cotton candy; Stop. Ruining. It."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "You're scaring the Asians." She whispered.

Mike and Tina stood as far away from the group, looking extremely uncomfortable. Tina buried her face into Mike's chest as he nuzzled her close.

"Brittany, we've talked about calling Tina and Mike 'the Asians.' It's not nice, remember?" Santana said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, guys."

Tina nodded.

"It's, er, cool." Mike said.

"I apologize, as well, Mercedes… Mike, Tina; everyone. Quinn has been downright rude these past few days."

"Rude? No, I apologize in behalf of Rachel because she's lost the ability to realize that she's gone _completely __mental_."

"No! You two are _not_ about to argue on apologizing for each other. Shut both your mouths, and let's go on a ride." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and Blaine jumped back, startled. "Now."

Everyone followed Kurt for the rest of the evening. They took turns playing carnival games, and going on rides, and playing mini-golf. Rachel and Quinn made sure to avoid each other, and the others made sure that they did as well. Quinn didn't join in any of the games, but she did go on a few rides. She also got invested in the mini-golf tournament that everyone got involved in. Santana, Brittany and Puck were the last ones on the green, all of whom were extremely competitive.

Puck stood, his back straight, eyes darting from the hole to his golf club.

"Swing, batter, batter, batter! Swing!" Brittany said.

Puck looked over at the two girls. "That's baseball."

"Whatever." Santana shrugged. "Hurry up so you can lose."

Much to Santana's dismay, she missed the last hole and it was only Brittany and Puck left.

"Whoo! Go Puck!"

"Shut up, Finn, befores I ends you."

Brittany was positioned, and didn't take long before she took a swing. It traveled half-way across the course and slowly, but surely rolled into the hole.

Brittany looked surprised and ran over to hug Santana. "I did it!"

Puck rolled his eyes and readied himself. He was closer, so all he had to do was swing, just ever so lightly, and bam. He would win.

He pulled back the golf club and-

"PUCK!" Santana yelled.

Swung hard, and the ball went flying off the course.

Puck turned around, furious. Quinn laughed.

"She cheated! Do over."

"It's not my fault you get distracted easily." Santana said.

"Aw, come on! You guys saw what she did. I would've totally won." Puck pleaded. "You guys? Right?"

Kurt shrugged. "She won, Puck. Get over it."

Puck threw his hands in the air, defeated, and followed the group out of the golf course.

"Dude, you would've totally won." Finn said patting Puck on the back.

"What did I say, Finn?" Santana threatened.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they happened to split up, and Quinn found herself being dragged off by Santana and Brittany. She followed them around, like some kind of puppy, as Brittany won several stuffed animals for her girlfriend, who looked like she couldn't be happier.<p>

"You look kinda sad, Q. Oh! I get it. Do you want one, too? Is that it? I can get you a lion, if you want." Brittany had asked.

Quinn only shook her head.

They went on a 'scary' ride that consisted of mechanical zombies and mummies popping out of the darkness, and taking too long to retract back. Quinn sat on the back row and put her feet up on seat. Santana turned to face her.

"Listen, you and Berry need to kiss and make up."

Quinn watched as another zombie popped up to their left, to which Brittany latched onto Santana and shut her eyes.

"I've tried." Quinn found herself saying.

"Well, try harder."

"It's almost like she _wants _to be mad at me. She keeps finding things to yell at me for."

Santana leaned over her seat. "You make us not want to invite you guys anywhere anymore because all you do is bicker. Work out your damn differences so we can get back to actually having fun and not having to separate you so you can calm down for five minutes."

"You planned this?"

"You bet your sweet ass we did. Kurt is probably giving this same speech to Rachel right now."

* * *

><p>"You planned this? Oh please, Quinn and I are not children. We do <em>not <em>need to be separated."

"Actually, you kinda do." Puck said.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna be sick." Finn said.

They were on a "rip-off version of the tea cups in Disneyworld", as Kurt had put it. Puck and Blaine spun, furiously, and Finn practically held onto any he could get his hands on. He blinked rapidly, looking like he would vomit any minute.

"Maybe you just need to get to the bottom of whatever it is you're arguing about. Did something happen between you two?" Kurt asked. He didn't seem affected at all by the ride. His arms and legs were crossed, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Well- would you both stop, it's going too fast!" Rachel said, but the boys were too busy laughing. "We might have- she said she- she isn't coming with me to New York."

"Guys, I really think we should slow down." Finn said, through clenched teeth.

"Did she say why?" Kurt asked.

"Guys? Guys!"

"She said feels as if she'll be some kind of 'burden' to me. Honestly, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well, don't outright dismiss her feelings." Kurt said.

"I'm gonna puke! You guys! Stop!"

"Suck it up, Finn!" Puck teased.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"If Quinn feels she's going to be a burden, don't just say she isn't. Prove it. From what you've told me of Quinn, she isn't a 'words' type of girl. Doesn't she think actions speak louder?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Does anybody have a bucket? A-a hat, maybe?"

"Be a man! Puke in your hands!" Puck yelled. It was clear he was having the time of his life.

"And you've told me that she's been a tremendous help to you lately; with your homework, your shopping, and just overall being there, she helps, does she not?"

"Y-yes, she has been extraordinarily helpful."

"So bring that up. Remind her that she's just been there for you, and that's enough. That she listens, and that's enough. I'm sure she'll get it. Show her that you need her around."

"OH GOD." Finn clasped his hand to his mouth.

Puck and Blaine stopped spinning the wheel, grins immediately disappearing from their faces.

Rachel looked over at him. "Please don't tell me that you just threw up in your mouth, Finn."

"Uh, Rachel, darling," Kurt said. "I don't think you want him to open his mouth, _at all._"

* * *

><p>"So, what happened? Details."<p>

"Nothing happened." Quinn dismissed.

"That was _so_ scary." Brittany said, smiling. "But so fun."

They rode the ride three times, and each time Brittany was more scared than the last. Even though the monsters all came out at the same exact time in the same exact place, Brittany never failed to scream.

"Something happened. You two were all lovey-dovey and now you're at each other's throats." Santana said, following her.

Quinn sighed. "It's late. I should get home."

"Since when do you go home?"

"My mom grounded me."

"Since when do you listen to your mom?"

"I'm tired, alright? I just want to go to sleep." Quinn plopped herself down at the ledge of the entrance to the go-karts.

Santana sat beside her, and gave her a little nudge. "You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"I just… I told Rachel I wasn't coming with her to New York."

"On the trip? You bitch! You said-"

"No. Not on the trip. You know… in the future."

"Oh."

"San, I want a slushie." Brittany said, nervously. "I know it's, like, forbidden for us to have one, but I-"

"It's okay, Britt." Santana nodded. "Go ahead."

Brittany clapped her hands and made her way over to the makeshift 7 eleven.

"Well, why did you do that, then? All you've ever wanted is to get out of this hell-hole."

"Rachel is gonna be somebody. You know that, I know that, we all know it. I'm going to be… well, no one. A nobody."

"Celebrities have plenty of nobody friends." Santana said. "Sorry, that's not helping is it? Um, Brittany's better at this type of thing..."

"I don't want you to make me feel better."

"Well, fine then, skank." Santana shrugged. "Look, Berry's made you… happy. You've been smiling a whole lot lately, so I don't think you should throw something like that away. While you're obviously in denial of your love for her, I still think anyone who makes you smile is a person worth having around, you know?"

"I don't have anything to offer her."

"That's bull, Fabray, and you know it. I'm not gonna list off the reasons on how you're awesome, or whatever, but I'm certainly not gonna sit here and listen to you pity yourself." Santana stood up. "Now, let's go and meet up with everyone else and cause some havoc."

* * *

><p>Now that the two girls knew about their friends' "scheming" they both were pretty sure that the reason why the whole group decided to get tickets to a Ferris wheel ride, suddenly, as they were practically opening the door to the car to leave, <em>and<em> the coincidence that they forced both Rachel and Quinn to stay with the car was actually no coincidence at all. Rachel couldn't help but feel betrayed, while Quinn didn't seem to care. Like she did with most things, Rachel thought.

They stood there, in silence for a long while. Quinn leaned against her car, and Rachel stared down at her feet. She occasionally looked up to see that the other girl was already staring.

"If I said I was sorry, would it be enough?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at her. "Maybe. I'm just… tired of fighting."

"Me too." Quinn pushed herself off the car. "So can we just stop?"

Rachel's eyes squinted, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Is that… a _tongue __piercing_?"

"Well, yeah-"

"When did you get that?"

"Like a week ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell you about the nose piercing."

"Evidently so, considering I can see it."

Quinn shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"No! No, of course I didn't know! You hardly open your mouth. Why would you get something like that?"

"Why not?"

"Quinn, that's hardly responsible of you. You're never going to get to see Beth like that-"

"_Don't_ bring her up."

"Why? She seems to be the only thing you care about, and the only way I can remind you that you're throwing everything you have away! You don't want to stay here, you're clearly not happy; you need to come with me to New York. You need to- to grow up!"

"We got the tickets and- oh God, not again." Kurt sighed.

"What is wrong with a few piercings? I was bored and I got it, okay? You sound like I quit my job when I have a family to feed or something; I'm not an adult. I'm a teenager. I'm allowed to get piercings and dye my hair and say 'fuck', and whatever else I want to do!"

"It appears as though they are actually arguing about something that isn't completely meaningless." Kurt observed.

Santana nodded her head. "Quite so."

"S-should we stop it?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt raised his hand. "Let them continue."

"For how much longer, Quinn?" Rachel asked. "How much longer are you going to run? Run away from growing up, and Beth, and- and-" Rachel was already crying. "And me?"

Quinn turned to face the sudden audience they had. "Is this what you all think?"

"I am _not_ getting involved in this." Mercedes threw her hands up in surrender.

"Playing swiss cheese." Brittany said. Everyone looked at the blonde, confusion written on their faces.

Santana looked at her and nodded. "It's Switzerland, Britt. Playing Switzerland."

"What's that? It sounds like an amusement park. Can we go?"

"Sure, babe."

"I can't believe this." Quinn said, but it was to herself.

"I want you to be there when I get my first role on Broadway. You've already done so much for me, why won't you let me do something for you?"

"I haven't done anything for you, in fact, I was horrible to you. I don't know what-"

"Quinn, I'll be a better person if you're there."

"W-what?"

"You… you make me a better person, and I'd like to think I make you better, too. We can go and I- I won't be alone, and you'll work on becoming who you need to be. I can be there for you- no- I _want _to be there for you, but you need to let me."

"Now… KISS!" Brittany squealed.

Santana had to stop herself from laughing, as she put her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. "Shh, Britt."

"You don't need to tell me right now." Rachel continued, oblivious to Brittany's remark. "You need time to think, I know, but don't just refuse to go because you think I deserve better." Rachel took a few steps towards her.

"You do deserve better…" Quinn said, quietly. "I don't deserve you."

Rachel smiled through her tears. "I don't know anyone else who does." She turned, and took a deep breath before she addressed her peers. "I'd like a ride home now, please."

Blaine looked amazed; as though he had just witnessed the ending to an incredible, Oscar winning film. He nodded, frantically. "Y-yeah, sure. We'll drive you."

Kurt reached for Rachel's hand. "Come on, superstar, we can stop at the yogurt place on the way."

"I think I'll join them." Mercedes said. "Goodnight everyone and… good luck, Quinn. You need it, girl."

"So much for the Ferris wheel ride." Santana sighed.

Tina walked to Quinn, and pulled her in for a hug. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

Quinn was blank-faced. It was like she hadn't processed anything yet.

Mike stepped forward, awkwardly. "Do… uh, do you want me to drive, Quinn?"

Quinn just watched as Rachel laid her head on Kurt's shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah, you don't look like you should be driving right now, Q." Brittany said, as she rubbed her back.

"Well, this was a complete and utter waste of my time."

Everyone stared as Puck and Finn walked toward them. Finn was rubbing his stomach and grinding his teeth. He looked like he would explode any second.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Santana asked.

"I was holding up Finn's hair as he puked his guts out, that's where! Friggin' sissy. I probably missed all the fun- did you guys go go-kart racing? I swear to everything, Finn, if I missed go-karting because of your girly ass, you owe me a hamburger every day for the rest of the year."

Quinn escaped Tina's grasp, and just entered the back seat of her car.

"Whoa, dude, did I miss something?" Puck asked.

"You don't wanna know." Mike said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Road trip coming soon! ;)**


	7. Detour

_Two weeks AFTER The Incident_

"I like the moose the best." Brittany said.

Santana leaned on one of the sculptures, right beside the_ 'Don't lean on the sculptures!' _sign. She watched Brittany go from painting to painting, examining each one thoroughly. Rachel nervously twiddled her fingers, and made sure no security guards were headed their way. Rachel had already told Santana several times to get up before they get kicked out, but Santana did what she always did; ignore her.

"S-Santana, again, I must advise you against blatantly breaking the law inside this museum!"

"Stop stuttering, Berry, or I _will _hit you with a broom."

"I'll have you know that- that there are no brooms here."

"Fine. I _will_ buy a broom and I _will_ hit you with it. Better?"

"Absolutely not. I'm actually kind of hurt that you would go through all that trouble just to-"

"I can't stand another minute being next to you, so please, make this more tolerable for the both of us and shut up."

"Hey, guys. This is pretty cool, huh?" Finn said, walking in to the exhibit. Most of the crew were looking at the sculptures in the next room. Brittany didn't like sculptures because they were "too grey". She preferred crazy colors and abstract designs, so she made her way here. Naturally, Santana followed, but much to Santana's dismay, Rachel tagged along, wanting to be as far away as possible from Quinn and her staring.

It was only because Santana knew that Rachel was actively avoiding Quinn, that she let her tag along.

"Oh God, not you, too." Santana rolled her eyes. "Having to be near the hobbit is enough, but the giant tub of lard? Let's just call Wheels in here so we can have a full-on freakshow."

"Brittany, would you please tell Santana to stop throwing insults at everyone?"

Santana pushed herself off of the sculpture. "You did _not_ just ask Britt to tell me what to do. She don't control me."

"San, be nice." Brittany said.

"Fine." Santana muttered under her breath, and crossed her arms against her chest. "But only because you two aren't worth me having to think up insults. We have a _whole_ vacation left for me to do that. Look. Forward. To. It."

"And don't lean on the sculptures." Brittany said, in a sing song voice, as she turned back to the paintings.

"_Ugh_, I'm going to the decapitated heads of famous warlords' exhibit. It has to be less freakish than this room with you two in here." Santana stormed off.

"Remember! We have exactly thirteen more minutes before we head back to the car! Santana? Santana!"

"She'll calm down in a bit." Brittany said. "Ooh, look at this one!"

"How-how's Quinn?" Rachel asked, as Finn neared her.

He shrugged. "Dunno. She hasn't said anything all day."

"Still not better than the moose." Brittany said, almost sadly, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, that's hardly healthy. Especially with the way she operates. If she's stuck in her head…" Rachel trailed off. "You have to get someone to talk to her."

"Who?"

"I don't know. You, maybe. Noah? She's close with him, right?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"Okay, maybe not. How about Tina?"

"You want me to tell Tina that you told me to tell her to talk to Quinn?" Finn said, with his eyes closed. Rachel knew he did that when he was trying to concentrate.

"Basically."

"Okay." He nodded. "Why can't you just talk to her?"

"Oh, we don't do that anymore." Rachel shook her head.

"What? Talk?"

"Yes."

"Um… why?"

"Because we just don't. Now go on. We have eleven minutes left."

Finn sauntered off, his eyebrow raised, looking confused. But that was the he looked eighty percent of the time, so it was really nothing new.

Rachel wandered into the next room, with various pieces of history; a shawl here, an axe there. She normally had a blast at museums, but she couldn't stop worrying since they left Lima. She was worried about Quinn, sure, but it was more than that. She was worried about the future. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She spoke to her dads before leaving and they said it was perfectly natural for her to worry. It was the main reason they let her go on this little trip (and it was them who practically convinced everyone else's parents). To some degree, everyone was a bit worried about their future. It was only a few months until they were adults, _real_ adults. They would be on their own. They'd have to walk out into the world, and fend for themselves.

Some were ready, of course. Santana, Quinn, Puck; they've been ready to leave home for a long while; they're excited, even. Rachel was, as well, but she couldn't help but worry.

That was always her problem, she realized. She always cared _too_ much.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel took a deep breath before turning around.

"For what?"

Quinn smirked. "Do you really have to ask that?"

Quinn had been slowly returning to her old self, or maybe, just an _improved_ version of her old self. She stopped wearing black and wrist bands, and went back to her spring colored dresses. She smiled a lot more often, now, although Rachel could never tell if it was sincere or not.

She even got rid of the nose piercing, but she kept the tongue one for some reason. Rachel deduced that she had gotten a little too used to it, as she often saw Quinn fiddling with it when she deep in thought.

Rachel watched as Quinn's attention was drawn to an old stone tablet inside a glass case. She was quiet for a moment, as she tapped the glass.

"So, I'm sorry, alright?"

"I still don't know what it is you're sorry for."

Quinn shrugged. "Pick something, and I'll be sorry for it." She pressed her forehead against the glass to get a closer look. "I'm sorry for… everything, you know?"

"Quinn, there's really no need-"

"Don't say that. You know I've been horrible to you, and I… I think I understand why you haven't held it against me, but even if you won't hate me, or tell be that I've been nothing but the worst to you, I want you to know I'm sorry." Quinn turned around. "Do you accept my apology?"

"I don't know."

"Good." Quinn nodded.

"Good?"

"I'm tired of you always forgiving me."

"But… why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we change the subject?"

Quinn leaned against the case, and Rachel was about to tell her not to when Quinn raised her hand. "I heard Finn tell Tina that you wanted her to talk to me."

"Oh." Rachel shook her head. She knew she should've asked Puck or Artie or something. Even Brittany would have been better at being subtle.

"So, I decided to just come and talk to you myself. This is stupid, you know, all this avoiding each other and not speaking… isn't it?"

"It is."

"Okay, so let's not do that, anymore. Deal?"

"Deal." Rachel smiled. "So… can we talk about what happened?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Rachel took a deep breath. "We have to sometime, Quinn. We can't just pretend it-"

"Maybe some other time."

"Is that a promise?"

Quinn looked at her, and shrugged. "Sure."

"Well, this is the most I've heard you talk in a long time."

"Yeah." Quinn said. "We should really get going."

"Of course. Could you get Santana? She's at the decapitated heads exhibit."

"And…" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "You're afraid to go in there?"

"M-maybe. I just might not be a fan of walking into a room full of dead stuffed heads… watching me."

"But… you said it yourself; they're dead."

"That just makes it worse."

Quinn nodded. "Right. I'm on it, then."

* * *

><p>It was Puck's idea, so naturally, it was the <em>worst idea ever<em>. None of them had any clue how to set up a tent, or make a fire, or-

"We're going to die out here! We don't know how to survive _in the wilds!"_ Rachel panicked. She was almost done with High School, the worst years of her life, she wasn't going to die now, oh no way she was going to die now.

They were thirty miles near their next hotel room stop, when somehow Puck managed to convince everyone that spending the night in some forest in the middle of Pennsylvania was a good idea. Most of them hadn't been camping before, and everyone wanted this trip to be filled with new experiences so this seemed like an acceptable thought. Evidently when they were actually in the forest itself surrounded by nothing but trees and the sound of birds, they realized that maybe they bit off more than they could chew.

"Dude, calm down." Puck pushed her aside. "We're cool. I've watched enough Man Vs. Wild to know how to do this."

"He just drinks his piss all the time, how is that gonna help?" Santana snapped.

"Hey, your piss has nutrients and stuff, okay? It's smart." Puck said.

"I mean, can't he just ask for water? Like, I understand he's trying to teach us how to survive, but can't he just say 'you guys should drink your pee' and then ask the cameraman for some water, because I'm sure he has some. He doesn't have to do it every single time." Brittany said. "Oh! Unless the cameraman doesn't have any and he's forced to drink his pee, too… does he drink his own pee, or does he drink Bear Grylls' pee? Can you get sick from drinking someone else's pee?"

"Britt, please stop talking about urine."

"I'm stuck." Artie sighed.

"_Again!"_ Santana said, annoyed.

"Let's calm down for a bit." Tina said. "Let's regain our focus, and figure out how to do this. We're all smart, right? We can figure this out. I mean, cavemen discovered fire. We're smarter than cavemen… right? Guys?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Of course." Rachel nodded, confidently. "We're smarter than cavemen. Noah, how's the fire coming along?"

"Finn, do you have a lighter?" Puck asked, throwing down the bundle of sticks he'd gathered. "I thought all you had to do was rub these sticks together but I've been doing that for like fifteen minutes and nothing's happening."

"I don't have a lighter. Why would I have a lighter?"

"Don't you set your farts on fire, dude? Come on, man, we talked about this." Puck said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Okay. I'm done!" Santana said, throwing her arms in the air. "Britt, we're going back to the car."

"Alright, whatever." Puck shrugged. "Baby mama, I _know_ _you_ got a lighter."

Quinn sighed, and dug into her pocket. She took a few steps toward him and threw it his way.

"Why do you still have a lighter? Didn't you quit smoking?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, curtly.

"So?" Rachel pressured.

"So?" Quinn avoided.

"Does anybody even know where we parked the cars?" Finn asked.

"Over there." Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt said, all pointing in completely different directions.

"Okay, so… nobody panic. Also, nobody check their cell phones and say there's no service because that's the beginning of a B movie horror film." Kurt said, taking a deep breath.

"There's no service!" Rachel practically screamed, her phone in her hand.

Kurt sighed.

"What?" Puck shot up. "So, you're telling me we don't have any phone service, it's getting dark, and we don't know how to make a fire?"

"This was all your idea!" Santana said, flinging herself at him, but Brittany and Tina held her back. She began yelling tons of things in Spanish, all of which, Rachel was sure were obscenities.

"San, calm down." Brittany said.

Santana shook them off her and walked away, angrily muttering things to herself. Brittany followed to console her. Tina looked at Mike, who smiled, weakly, but reassuringly and put his arm around her.

"For now, we should set up camp." Blaine said, confidently. "Try to get a fire going, and use the blankets to build something as close to a tent as possible. We just wait it out, until morning, and then we'll figure it out from there."

Kurt nodded, and slipped his fingers between his boyfriend's. "Yes, let's… just make it through tonight. It wouldn't make sense to feel around in the dark blindly and try to make our way back to the cars. We'll just get through tonight, and we'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Yeah, it's cool." Puck said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

A crackle of thunder erupted, and a flash of light surrounded them, followed by extremely heavy rain. Everyone ran for cover, under trees, or jackets. Within seconds, everyone was soaking wet. They all looked at each other, almost guiltily, as if they knew everyone was to blame for what was sure to be a ridiculously uncomfortable and arduous night.

"_What the worst that could happen'_ he said! _Why are you strangling him, Santana_? they said!" Santana yelled.

"San, come on! You can't kill him." Brittany said, grabbing her arm. "There are, like, _way_ too many witnesses."

"Okay!" Rachel said, over the sound of rain. "We really need to make the tents now!"

"I'll do it!" Blaine said, running over to the bag of supplies they had brought. "I was a boy scout for a while, so I have a basic idea." He sifted through the bag. "But I'll need some help."

"You were a boy scout? I should've known that. That totally seems like something you'd be." Puck said. "Doesn't he just _look_ like a boy scout?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what to do." She said, walking over to Blaine.

"I wanna help, too." Brittany said.

"You're gonna get sick, Britts." Santana said.

"It's okay. That means I won't have to go to school, and I get a longer vacation." She smiled.

"I'll help, too." Mike said.

"Alright, you two get some sticks; sturdy ones to hold the quilts up, preferably about four feet or higher." Blaine instructed. "Brittany, help me with this blanket…"

The rest of the glee club watched on, as they scattered about collecting supplies and trying to get the tent to stay up. Finn joined in, after he saw some of them were struggling to keep the sticks firmly planted in the ground. Rachel was sat at a rock, near the far right of their improvised campsite and couldn't help but notice that Quinn looked strangely… happy. Like she was enjoying herself, which was odd, considering the circumstances.

But then again, it sort of made sense.

It was very rare when the glee club was in total silence. Someone was always fighting, singing, making a snarky comment, talking about a football game, or their weekend. But when it was silent, they were contemplative. When it was silent, no one could hide behind insults or lies, everything rose to the surface. It showed their true colors. It showed how they could work together, without having to say a word to each other. It was moments like this when Rachel remembered that they were just like a very, _very_ odd, eccentrically dysfunctional, deranged family; but _family_ nonetheless.

They really did love each other.

Another crackle of thunder sent the rain down harder, and Rachel couldn't help but sigh a long sigh.

Rachel saw Puck saunter over from the corner of her eye. He walked over to Finn, who was filtering through leaves to find some more sticks.

"Finn, dude, hold me." Puck said, standing behind him. "I'm scared."

* * *

><p>It finally stopped raining, an hour and a half later. Blaine, Mike, Brittany, Quinn and Finn had gotten the tents up in a half hour, and they all waited inside until the rain died down. When that happened, Artie and Mike gave their best go at making a fire in the middle of the three tents. Blaine tried to help, as well. They hadn't figured out the sleeping arrangements, yet, but Rachel was already making a well-thought out list of who would be sleeping where, and who would be on watch.<p>

"Guys," Kurt said, mouth stuffed with bread. "Rachel's making a list."

Everyone groaned in unison, with mutterings of 'oh god no' and 'why does she always do that?' spread amongst them.

"Now, just hear me out," Rachel said, putting down the half eaten salad they had gotten earlier at the mall on her lap. The lettuce was all soggy, and the tomatoes were, well, to put it bluntly, _disgusting_, but she was starving at this point. "We need a proper schedule, one that outlines our strengths and weaknesses if we're ever going to survive the night."

Again, everyone groaned.

"We're not gonna die." Santana rolled her eyes. "Now, are you sure you don't want any beans?"

Santana was particularly helpful when it came to making food. Surprisingly, she knew how to cook using just the fire and a tray. No one knew why, but they were grateful for it. Finn had tried to do that earlier, and he ended up burning the last can of Spaghetti O's (much to Mike and Puck's disappointment) and so Santana took over.

"No, thank you."

Santana shrugged. "Q?"

"Not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything since this morning." Finn said.

Everyone looked at him, incredulously.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you feeling alright, Finn? You _actually _paid attention to something." Puck said. "Maybe it's the _curse of the forest_." Puck waved his fingers for added affect.

Brittany looked up. "Curse?"

"Don't start with this shit, Puckerman." Santana said.

"No, it's true. They said there's this curse about these group of kids that came out here, and they slowly went insane. Like some of them started acting real different; people who didn't like each other started, like, falling in love with each other, and people that were best friends, started murdering each other; and by the end of it, jealousy and rage had consumed them all and there was only one person left. And then, after he ate some of the bodies, and hid whatever was left… he killed himself. Slit his own throat with the jagged edge of a top of a can." He flashed his can of beans before stuffing his face some more.

Suddenly, a light 'crack' of a twig was heard behind the bushes, which made a number of them jump up from where they were sitting.

Santana was unfazed. "Shove it up your ass, Puck."

"I heard about that, actually. They were giving a special about it on that channel that talks about unsolved murders, last week." Artie nodded. "He's telling the truth."

"Then _you_ shove it up your ass, too."

"I don't wanna die." Brittany said, frightened.

"Jesus, we're not gonna die. Puck made it up." Santana sighed. "Now, does anyone want these beans or what?"

The rest of their makeshift dinner was eaten in silence, with the couples snuggling up close to each other for comfort or warmth, or both. Rachel could tell the others were actually scared of what Puck said, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't, but that wasn't something she needed to think about right now.

What she needed to think about was where Quinn Fabray would be sleeping.

So the chart looked like this: Mike, Tina, Brittany, and Santana. She figured if she'd put all the couples in one tent, it would get rid of any kind of separation. Also, she knew Santana wouldn't want to be in a tent with Finn and Puck. The second tent would have Artie, Finn, Puck, and… well, there was the problem. There were three girls left, and then another couple. Rachel thought maybe she should just stick Kurt and Blaine in the couple tent, but Santana would complain more than she wanted to handle right now, so she couldn't do that. So, of course, she could stick Kurt and Blaine in with the boys, and although they wouldn't say anything against it, they would be semi-uncomfortable. They would. She knew they would. But if she stuck Mercedes in there… well, maybe that could work. Rachel sure as hell didn't want to sleep in there, considering she's dated two of them, and she was sure Quinn felt the same way. Mercedes dated Puck for a while, but he's been nothing but respectful since, so he seems over it. He still hits on her and Quinn all the time though.

But then that would leave Quinn with Kurt, Blaine and herself. Which was something else she didn't exactly want…

After what had happened between them (and Quinn's reluctance to just _talk_ about it) Rachel wasn't sure if she could handle being in such a close proximity to her. See, if Quinn would just discuss what occurred, Rachel could feel some type of closure, or at least, understand what the hell happened.

"Okay, I've had enough." Quinn said, sitting down beside her. Rachel almost jumped back.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me this entire time, and I'm getting uncomfortable."

"Oh. I was just… well, thinking. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Rachel said. "I was just… formulating where would be the appropriate place for you to sleep."

"Well, why didn't you just ask me?"

"That's hardly fair, _Quinn_. No one else got a say in where they're sleeping, why should you?"

"Technically, Berry, _you're_ making the list, which means it somehow benefits you."

"How dare you accuse me of being biased? I'm being completely fair."

"Really? So, let's hear it then." Santana said, walking over to them. "Oi! Listen up! Berry's gonna give us the rundown."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Thank you, Santana. Well, then, Mike and Tina, and Brittany and Santana are sleeping in that tent." Rachel said, pointing to the ten farthest from the campsite. "Mike will be starting watch at precisely one a.m."

"Watch?" Mike asked.

"Someone has to watch for bears, Mike." Rachel said, matter-of-factly. "Or, you know… serial killer ghosts."

"You can't be serious." Kurt said.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "There aren't any _bears_ in Pennsylvania. Geez, Rachel."

"If I may continue," Rachel shot them a glance. "Artie, Puck, Finn and… Mercedes with be sleeping in-"

"Aw hell no!" Mercedes interjected.

"Look, it makes perfect sense-" Rachel said, standing up.

"How does that make sense? Why don't you just split it up? Boys with boys and girls with girls."

"Firstly, there're only three tents, which means somehow, girls with be meshed with boys."

"But you could split it; two boys two girls." Quinn said.

"Secondly," Rachel continued. "Can you honestly say that you won't be sneaking into each other's tents to check if your significant other is okay? Santana will be worried about Brittany, and Mike and Tina wouldn't probably even sleep if they were separated. You're all bound to each other at the hip."

"Yeah, you're all _'in love_', and crap. It's gross." Puck commented.

"So put Blaine and Kurt with Mike, Tina, Brittany, and Santana." Finn said.

"Hell no, Berry, that's way too many people for one tent." Santana said.

"That's why I won't do that. Four per tent." Rachel said. "Mercedes, it's the right choice."

"I don't like it."

"I know." Rachel nodded. "But, if by some bad stroke of luck, or another, and we're here another night, I'll switch with you. Fair?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I suppose so."

"So, that leaves Blaine, and I, and you and Quinn in this tent?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but…" Rachel said.

"But?"

"But…"

"When do I have to watch?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at her. "I- I didn't put you down for watch tonight."

"So, do it."

"Oh, I don't think-"

"I don't sleep very much anyways."

"Am I down for watch?" Puck asked.

"Yes, after Blaine at three."

"Can I switch with Quinn?"

"Puck! You're more than capable of-"

"No, that's a good idea." Quinn nodded. "Switch me with him."

"Fine." Rachel huffed. "I'm first on watch, which started fifteen minutes ago. We should all get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Berry."<p>

"Quinn? You should be asleep. You only have three hours of rest before it's your turn, and then another two when you're done with you shift, which is only a mere five hours; nowhere near the required amount of-"

"I'm not tired. I don't fall asleep until around three, anyway."

"I see."

"I figured you might need some company, you know, in case the serial killer ghost appears."

"Very funny, Quinn. That isn't something to joke about, I'll have you know."

"So, you _do _believe it?"

"Maybe."

"Puck is an ass, Berry. He did it because he wanted us to be spooked out. There isn't-"

There was a large gust of wind that rattled the trees, and almost knocked Rachel's beret off her head. She looked at Quinn.

"You're upsetting the spirits." She said, stone-faced.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's just wind. It doesn't-"

"Please, refrain from denying the ghosts' existence. It only makes them angry, and then you're the first one to die."

"This isn't some bad horror flick."

"It certainly looks like one."

Quinn smiled and turned away to look at the fire.

"Are you going to let your hair grow out again?" Rachel asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe a little longer than this, but… no, not back to the way it was before."

"What about the color? It's going away."

"Well, I didn't exactly bring my pink dye with me on the trip."

"So… you want to keep it pink, then?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"What would have happened if we didn't stop?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing. I would have stopped, eventually."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Quinn snapped. "I did." She looked away again. "Look, I don't want to talk about this."

"All those things you said; did you mean them?"

"I said I don't want to talk about this."

"If you meant them, Quinn, it's something we can discuss. If something is happening between us, if- if you have any feelings-"

"I'm going to bed." Quinn stood up.

"O-okay, um," Rachel turned to watch her disappear into the tent. "…goodnight, Quinn."

Quinn froze at the entrance. "Yeah. Goodnight."


	8. The Incident

_THE INCIDENT_

Quinn Fabray was drunk. So unbelievably drunk, that she just lay on the couch and watched the room spin. People were just blurry images, lights bounced off the walls, and every sound was echoed as if she was in a deep chasm.

Which, she certainly felt like she was.

Things went from zero to sixty to back again. She had screwed everything up. So what, she thought. She was a screw up. She'd accepted it.

Pregnant at sixteen, can't keep a boyfriend; either cheating or being cheated on; it's whatever at this point. Screw up. Giant screw up. She accepted it, wholeheartedly, embraced it, even.

What she couldn't accept was hurting Berry. Again. That wasn't part of the plan, of course. She had done that too many times already. She was trying to be better. She knew she would drag Berry down. She wouldn't have a job immediately when they got to New York, who knew how school would be, she could hate it and drop out. She'd just been _that_ impulsive lately, so she wouldn't put it past herself. She didn't know how to cook, or clean for that matter. What help could she be? She would just be in the way, and she didn't want that.

But why couldn't Berry see that was all she meant? Quinn couldn't figure it out. She thought it was obvious.

"Whoa, you look like crap."

"I feel like it, too." Quinn slurred.

"Maybe you should go home." Puck said.

Quinn couldn't see him properly. He was just a big giant glob.

"No. No home."

"At least lay down upstairs." He said, helping her up. The sudden switch from horizontal to vertical almost made Quinn throw up all over him.

Puck noticed the look on her face. "You okay?"

"Nnnope."

Puck slung her arm around his shoulder and, basically, carried her the way upstairs, since her legs were practically made of jelly.

"We just have to find a room that doesn't have people making out…" He said, slightly peeking through each door they passed. "Ah, here we go…" He pushed it open with his foot.

"Puck? Q-Quinn?"

No, Quinn thought. No, no, no, no, no. Anyone but her.

"Hey, princess." Puck greeted. "Our girl seems to have swallowed a brewery whole. Can she lay in here for a bit?"

"S-sure. Let me help."

Puck slid Quinn from around his shoulder, and Rachel grabbed her by the waist.

"I don't wanna be here." Quinn muttered.

Rachel tried to lay her on the bed, but Quinn pushed her off and fell into it herself.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves." Puck said, with a smile and a wave. "And don't do anything _fun_ without me." He winked and exited the bedroom.

Santana waited outside, twirling her necklace between her fingers. "Well?"

"Phase one; complete." Puck smirked. "Do I get a prize? Like a kiss maybe?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'm gay. When are you going to get that?"

"Hey, shh, it's cool. Me too. Now, can I-"

Santana simply walked away.

"Hey!" He chased after her. "Come on, now! No one can resist the Puckasaurus!"

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at Rachel. The whole fifteen minutes they had been in there, she just stared. Rachel was quite aware of it, but didn't want to look back at her.<p>

"Some party." Rachel said, extremely uncomfortable.

"Do you hate me?"

Rachel couldn't help but look at her then. "Why would I hate you?"

Quinn laughed at the question, but she didn't mean to. She was drunk. "I've been unbelievably horrible to you for, like, _ever_."

"You haven't been lately."

"Actually, I made you cry last week." Quinn pulled herself up on the bed to be closer to her. "You should hate me. Why don't you hate me?"

"I think I understand where you were coming from." Rachel said, getting up from the bed. "After thinking about it, and crying about it. A lot. You feel as if you'll be some kind of burden to me in New York, but I assure you with just your presence, you'll make a lot of things bearable."

"What do I have to do for you to hate me?"

Rachel looked at Quinn. "What?"

"Do I have to burn down your house? Is that it?" Quinn sat up on the bed, but gripped the sheets for support. "Maybe I should do that thing Coach said about the kitten…"

"Quinn, you're not making a lot of sense."

"I want you to hate me. What do I have to do for that to happen?"

"I can't hate you."

"Yes, you can! Come on! I hate you. I hate you _so_ much."

"Quinn…"

Quinn stood up, and Rachel found herself being backed into the door.

"You're so beautiful and-and talented and your legs are just _fantastic_. I can't stand you. I can't stand you at all. When you brush your hair behind your ear, or your smile; your _real_ smile, you know, the one you get when you're on the verge of tears and you look so happy and beautiful; I hate you."

Rachel was sure she couldn't close her mouth if her life depended on it. She had absolutely no clue what was happening.

"And I _really_ like your lips a lot. And when you get upset you do this thing where you scrunch your face up and your lips, they pout, and it's so cute- _God_, I hate you."

"Those don't sound like things you hate…" Rachel squeaked. Quinn had backed her into the door, and had her arms on either side, so there was no escape. "And if you- you wouldn't mind as to step back so we may calmly resolve the situa-"

"And sometimes you just talk and talk and you look so adorable when you ramble. I'm livid. You're the worst."

"Quinn, you seem to be contradicting your statements every few or so-"

"I hate you. You're everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever needed, and guess what? Most of the time, I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about because I just constantly think about kissing you all the time."

"Qui-"

"All the time. Like right now."

"You're drunk, Quinn. Please refrain from doing anything you might regret-"

"You're drunk, too."

"Just a bit, but-"

"Do you ever think about kissing me? Or is this just a one-sided thing?"

"Well, I- I- you are v-very pretty, Quinn-"

"So that's a yes?"

"We- we shouldn't do this now- maybe- maybe when we're sober- maybe when you're thinking straight-"

Quinn laughed. "My thoughts are anything but straight right now."

"I _really_ don't want to know what you mean by-"

Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's, and for a long while, that's all it was. Their lips just pressed together. No one moved.

Rachel was frozen and wide-eyed, not entirely sure what to do with herself. Quinn practically had her trapped, as her hands were on the door on either side of Rachel's shoulders. It was seemingly innocent (well, not really as _Quinn Fabray's_ lips were currently on _Rachel Berry's_) but the moment Rachel slightly opened her mouth to just _breathe_, Quinn took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by pressing her tongue between them. Rachel's stomach flipped and she couldn't stop from wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck.

Rachel responded to the kiss, slowly, at first, opening her mouth, letting Quinn explore, but as the two girl's bodies drew nearer, they lost all sense of their inhibitions.

Also, the alcohol in their systems weren't exactly helping to calm the situation.

Rachel dug her fingers into Quinn's already unkempt hair, trying anything to get closer to her. Quinn had turned them around, and they were slowly stepping towards the bed.

Quinn suddenly pulled away.

"What? What is it?" Rachel searched Quinn's face.

"I… have to go." Quinn let go of her.

Rachel pulled her closer. "No- no, Quinn, don't-"

"I'll see you- um," Quinn was breathing hard. "I'll see you Monday, okay? My- my mom is going to be pissed that I was drinking- I- I have to go." She wrangled out of Rachel's grasp.

"You're drunk, how are you going get-"

"Someone here is desig- des- desig_nated_ – however you say that word- someone- I think Kurt? Kurt can drive me."

"Quinn, if you're leaving because- because of, um, what just happened- we can _talk_ about it."

"No, I just really need to be home." Quinn backed up towards the door. She was shaking her head. "Don't- don't say anything about this."

She slipped through the door, without a second glance.

Rachel collapsed onto the bed, put her hands to her face, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

And for the life of her, she didn't know _why_.


	9. Almost There

"So, that's what happened?"

"Yes."

"And that's _everything_?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Sounds like things got too hot n' heavy for little Quinnie-Winnie to stay." Santana smirked.

"I'm surprised you can even remember what happened. I woke up on somebody's front porch that night." Puck stretched with a yawn and plopped himself on the bed. "All the way in Cleveland. I had to call Finn to come pick me up."

Brittany's head rested on Santana's shoulder, playing with her fingers for the duration of Rachel's retelling of 'the incident'. Santana continually glanced at Puck throughout it, while he just looked like he was enjoying himself. Which, knowing him, he _totally_ was.

"I didn't have that much to drink, honestly." Rachel recalled. "Whenever someone offered me one, I accepted. I wasn't actively seeking it."

"Quinn was." Puck nodded. "Girl was _done_. Had my eye on her the whole night. Just to make sure nobody tried anything."

"Oh, you mean like you did?" Santana quipped.

Puck shook his head. "Water under the bridge. Quinn and me have put that behind us now. We both realize it probably wasn't the smartest thing, but we got Beth, and that's what matters."

Rachel knew Puck and Quinn had to have talked about it, but for the most part, it seemed like Quinn ignored the fact that she had a child at all. Talking to Quinn about Beth was a sure fire way to get into an argument, however, and so Rachel avoided the topic completely. She knew they would be on completely opposite sides when it came to Beth. Rachel was practically the poster child for adoption at McKinley, and anything she'd have to say to Quinn wouldn't be things she'd want to hear.

"You know, I knew you two had some unresolved issues but I had no idea Quinn was _that_ desperate." Santana half-shrugged. "So it was good I set you two up, then, hm?"

"Wait, you...?" Rachel asked, confused. "_What?_ No, Puck brought her into the room."

"Because I told him to. You guys were being stupid, and I got tired of it."

"So, you're telling me that you _planned_ this?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone was getting tired of you guys' constant bickering, so I figure I use the old Lopez way of resolving conflict; get them drunk and lock them in a room together. Always works."

"I shoulda totally known something was up by the way she would just talk about you non-stop when we were together. I mean, yeah, all she did was insult you, but there shouldn't be anyone else in your mind if the Puckasaurus is tryna put the moves on you, am I right?" Puck suddenly rubbed his belly. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate, pig." Santana said, slightly disgusted.

"Finn ate my biscuits!" He sat up. "Bastard took 'em when I wasn't lookin'."

"And she just left?" Brittany finally spoke. "Just like that?"

Rachel nodded, looking down at her hands. "I didn't follow her out, maybe she stood at the party. I really don't know. But yes, she left the bedroom."

"Who's house was that anyway?" Puck laid back down. "Did anyone stay to clean up? You gotta admit, though, princess, Quinn's a good kisser, isn't she?"

"I-I, honestly speaking- well, I would say so, y-yes."

"Better than you." Puck glanced at Santana.

"I object." Brittany raised her hand.

"I didn't _like_ you, Puck. I only gave you half-assed kisses." Santana said.

"Too many of us have kissed one another." Rachel said. "It's a bit disconcerting."

"I think it's awesome." Puck said. "We're like… all… soul mates…" He looked at the girls. "Right?"

Santana looked like she was moments away from slapping him upside the head. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"I think I get what he's saying. It's like… we can die, but we'd still all know each other in another life, some way. You know?" Brittany nodded.

"God, I hope not." Santana rolled her eyes. "'Cept you, of course, Britts."

Brittany smiled.

"And that's what caused all this bull crap?" Santana turned to Rachel.

"Basically."

"You. Guys. SUCK. SO. MUCH." Santana scoffed. "It didn't fix anything. I'm thinking we need a round two. So I'm just gonna lock you two in here so you can hurry up and get it over with."

"Gonna lock who where to get over what?" Quinn asked, closing the door behind her. She looked uninterested, as she often did, and held a stuffed bear in her hands.

"What… is that?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

Rachel soon noticed it was the first thing she had said to Quinn today. Sometimes, just sometimes, Rachel wished she could go back to that night and stop it from ever happening. She didn't like not talking to Quinn. She was so sure they were on their way to a friendship, or at least, a place where Quinn wouldn't be so distant. Rachel never imagined they would be as close as having sleepovers with each other, like she did with Kurt and Mercedes, but it was nice enough going up to Quinn and having a normal conversation. No insults, no nervousness; just talking. It was often about the weather, or something else arguable unimportant, but Rachel missed it.

Or maybe she just wished she could go back to that night and make sure Quinn never left that room.

She hadn't decided just yet.

She hoped, rather naively, that the road trip would somehow fix their really weird, and really confusing relationship, but it didn't. That wasn't fair, at all, Rachel thought. In all those road trip movies Rachel watched, road trips fixed everything.

It had only made things worse, so far.

"Yours." Quinn replied, throwing it at her. Rachel wasn't particularly hand-eye coordinated, but she managed to just catch it.

Okay, Rachel was definitely confused now. She looked down at the teddy bear; an eye was missing, and it wore a pink bracelet. She picked at the bracelet, seeing if it could come off. It didn't.

"From where?"

"The fair that everyone is at right now." Quinn said, finally letting herself survey the room. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Talking about how you two made out." Santana said, bluntly.

"Santana!"

"What?"

Quinn nodded, curtly. "I see."

"I- I needed to talk to someone about it- and I know you trust Santana and Brittany… and Puck, too."

Quinn glanced at Puck. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry if you- well, I don't know, wanted to keep it a secret, but I just had to tell someone- I had to talk to someone-"

"It's fine." Quinn interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Rachel looked at the teddy bear, again. "And… you won this?"

"I'm pretty good at horseshoes, apparently."

"Oooh!" Brittany clapped her hands, excitedly. "So am I! San, we should go to the fair thing."

"I'm tired, Britt. I was hoping we could stay in and get our cuddle on?"

"Or we could do that, too." Brittany nodded. "I'll win you a bear some other time."

"You've won me enough bears." Santana hugged her closer.

"Are you guys gonna make out or be all lovey-dovey? I'd like to know so I can decide to leave or not."

"We're gonna do whatever it is that makes you leave."

"So… you're not gonna make out, then?"

"No."

Puck glanced over at Rachel and Quinn. "What about you two?"

"Just get out, Puck." Quinn said.

"Fine, fine." Puck shot up, and out the door he went.

Brittany and Santana moved to the other bed, whether it was because they thought Quinn was going to be sitting with Rachel on hers, and wanted to give them some space, or simply because Santana had enough being around Berry. They were wrong about the former, because Quinn choose to sit on the chair near the window, which prompted Santana rolling her eyes, and Rachel sighing.

Rachel examined the teddy bear, again, feeling that she should be doing something. She wouldn't bombard Quinn with questions. This felt like one of those 'give Quinn some space' times, and so she decided to do exactly that.

Rachel had been getting better at understanding the enigma that was Quinn Fabray, and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of that fact.

Oddly enough, even with it's disheveled appearance, Rachel thought the bear was cute. It's stitching was still there from where the eye was missing, and Rachel thought, momentarily, that it would look good with an eyepatch.

She was sure Build-a-Bear sold teddy bear-sized eyepatches. Maybe she could stop by one in New York…

"You don't like it?"

Rachel looked up, and shook her head, quickly. "I do like it. It was very kind of you to do."

"It was very kind of you to accept."

Rachel pursed her lips. She had had enough. If she knew anything about Quinn, it was that she would be able to continue ignoring whatever it was that was happening with them. Rachel couldn't. She'd get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

"Do you want to go back to the fair?"

Quinn shrugged. "I've pretty much won all the games there. Don't see the point."

"Let me rephrase that; do you want to go back to the fair with me?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "With you?"

Rachel nodded.

Quinn looked over at Santana and Brittany. Brittany was mouthing 'say yes', and nodding excitedly, while Santana looked as if she would kill Quinn if she didn't accept.

Quinn stood up. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know what prompted her to ask Quinn, but she was glad she did. The awkwardness surrounding them over the last month was slowly fading with every step they took.<p>

They were in New Jersey now, and while the original plan was to skip the Garden State completely and head straight for New York, Finn had spotted a two-day fair, and everyone opted for a break from driving. They were all exhausted at this point, the only thing keeping them going was their determination to do as many things as possible. They knew this was a one in a lifetime sort of thing. They all wanted to experience everything each state had to offer. Even if that meant falling asleep any moment they weren't moving as the result of being constantly worn out.

Finn and Quinn didn't bother going to the hotel room. They made their way to the fair the second the car stopped. Puck was about to do the same, when Rachel dragged him by his ear upstairs, and asked Santana and Brittany to tag along. She felt backed into a corner at this point. She didn't know where or who else to turn to. She'd tried talking to her dads about it, the day she left for the road trip, but she was being very vague, avoiding names and certain facts; ultimately, her dads couldn't really tell her anything she hadn't already told herself.

So she'd gathered enough courage to tell Santana, Brittany, and Puck _exactly_ what happened the night of the kiss, and hoped they could have some insight as to what exactly was happening between them.

The rest of the gang quickly dropped off their things in their rooms and rushed for the fair, too.

Quinn and Rachel had actually bumped into Mike and Tina at the hot dog eating contest.

Mike got second place. Quinn thought it was pretty awesome. Rachel did not.

It had been an hour since they left the hotel room, and the fair would be closing down soon. It was late, and Rachel was sure everyone would be in their rooms in a half an hour or so. If they kept to the very precise schedule she'd made for them when they stopped in Maryland so Brittany could visit one of her aunts. They had stopped way more than they should have, which resulted in spending more money than originally planned, and not to mention less time in New York, but nobody really seemed to mind.

Rachel honestly didn't know what she was doing anymore. It wasn't like her to dance around something like this. She often took things head on, but this… she didn't know much about this. It would just be easier to know if Quinn wasn't interested, or if she thought it was a mistake, or something! Anything. Rachel didn't care at this point, she just wanted some kind of reaction out of the pink-haired girl.

After all, it was never this hard with Finn. Well, maybe Finn wasn't exactly a good comparison. He just liked boobs and video games, and Rachel had one of the two, so she was pretty much set for the entirety of their relationship. He only needed pointing in the right direction once in a while, but for the most part, things went alright.

Maybe that was it, though. Not the boobs part, of course, but maybe she had to be direct, like she was with Finn. The only difference is that Rachel had to be direct with Finn, otherwise he didn't _get_ it, at all. With Quinn, however, it would have to be that extra push Quinn needed to get things moving.

Either this would end with them together, or them being on completely different spectrums. Rachel wasn't sure if she could do that. It was why she had let it hang in the air for so long. There was no middle ground here. They couldn't stay friends after what happened, and Rachel couldn't take pretending like it never happened at all.

It was time to put up, or shut up.

"Quinn, let me be absolutely clear with my motives."

Quinn didn't look at her, but nodded, staring down the barrel of her toy gun. They were at yet another game, and this time Rachel noticed she had to shoot down little bottles instead of balloons like the last one. Quinn had won at every single game they stopped at so far.

Rachel didn't know whether to be impressed or unsettled at how well Quinn could handle a gun.

Rachel took a deep breath, her fingers twiddling nervously against each other. She looked up at Quinn, and said it out in her head, so she was sure not to stutter when she said it aloud. With as much confidence as she could muster, she spoke;

"This is a date."

Quinn laughed, deeply, and took the shot. She didn't miss.

"And it is _not_ funny." Rachel said, sternly.

"Right." Quinn stood up straight, and put the gun down at her side.

"I'm being serious. This is a date. We are on a date. Is that clear?"

Quinn smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

"So, what'll it be?" The woman operating the game asked. "You can get a guitar, a stuffed animal, or tickets for the prize-"

"Tickets." Quinn interrupted.

The woman handed her just that, and Quinn returned the gun. Before Rachel could react, Quinn was already making her way to the prize stand in the middle of the field.

"You're being serious? You're not joking around, right?" Rachel asked, trailing behind her. She stopped, prompting Quinn to do the same. "This is a date, then?"

Quinn turned to face her. "This is a date." She nodded.

Rachel closed her eyes, mainly in relief. "You're giving me whiplash, you know that?"

Quinn laughed again. Rachel noted how good it sounded to hear Quinn laugh like she used to. It had been far too long.

"I'm… doing my best with what I have." Quinn said, quietly. "Like I always do. I don't know what's going on, and for the longest time I didn't want to find out."

"And now you do?"

"Something like that." Quinn turned and continued to the prize machine.

"What'll it be, ladies?" The man said, once they reached the stand.

"That Wicked poster back there." Quinn pointed. "The one-twenty ticket one."

"Right away."

"You want a Wicked poster? Well, why didn't you say something? I know a place online that you can get it for just four dollars- seriously, Quinn, one hundred and twenty tickets is way too much for a poster. I got one of my Wicked posters for one dollar. A dollar! Now, that's a deal. Or I could just give you one of mine."

"_One_ of? Exactly how many do you have?"

"… one can never have enough Wicked posters."

"I'm glad you think so, because this one is for you."

"You already got me a bear, Quinn, there's no need-"

"This poster is signed by the original cast on their first tour."

"Oh my _God_."

Quinn smiled, pleased with herself. "I thought so."

"Here ya go." The man handed the tube over to Quinn. "You two have a good night now."

"Thanks." Quinn said. "You too."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the back of Puck's pickup truck, or at least Rachel was sitting, and Quinn was just laying down opposite of her. They continued to explore until they were kicked out of the fair, late into the night. Rachel stared up at the sky, trying to count as many stars as she could. She noticed the closer they got to New York, the less stars they saw.<p>

The city-lights were pretty, but they took the stars out of the skies.

Well, you can't have everything, Rachel thought.

"We really do need to talk, sometime." Rachel said, absent-mindedly.

"All you do is talk." Quinn said.

Rachel's head snapped to face her. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "That's not nice!"

Quinn peeked up from her corner, smirking, and Rachel immediately got that she was joking.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." Rachel said. "So…" Rachel wasn't sure if she should ask, but she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing she didn't. "How would you say our first date went?"

"Well, how do you think it went?"

"I asked you first."

"Let's see," Quinn sat up, leaning on her elbows. "I didn't know it was a date until half way through, we only spoke during the end of it, you ate half of my food, and you dragged me into that performance thing where you sang for fifteen minutes in front of thirteen people."

"If I can put on a show, I will."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that for a second."

"It doesn't sound like you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Hm. Let's see," Rachel leaned forward. "Once we established it was a date, I was less anxious about what was going on in your head. You actually responded to all my questions this evening, not once did you reflect with sarcasm-"

"There was that one time-"

"_For the most_ _part_, you were serious about us being on a date. You were very courteous when I asked to have some of your dinner, and you politely cheered me on while I sang on stage. So… yes, I enjoyed myself."

"In that case, so did I."

"So, is it safe to say this is something we can do again?"

"Maybe."

"Just promise me you aren't going to run away."

Quinn sat up completely, and hugged her knees to her chest. After a moment, she spoke, quietly."I really don't know how to do that."

"Fine." Rachel said. "Promise me you'll let me teach you how."

Quinn chuckled. "You do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you still want to go through with it?"

"Yes. I do."

"You probably don't need me to tell you this, but..." Quinn paused. "You, Rachel Berry, are a braver soul than I."

"Promise me."

"Okay, okay. I promise. But that means you, too. No running away?"

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rach."<p>

Rachel turned around, only to be face to chest with Finn. She looked up at him and gave a warm smile. "Hello, Finn."

Going to sleep late didn't deter Rachel from waking up at exactly at six on the dot, as she did every single day. She packed all her things, and began knocking on everyone's hotel room door so they could get up, as well. They needed an early start to the day, if they wanted to get to New York on time.

It began snowing last night, while Quinn and Rachel were still out in the back of Puck's truck, and they decided to call it a night. When Rachel got to her room it was two in the morning. She had about two hours of sleep, as she didn't fall asleep right away, just replaying little moments of their date in her head. Santana woke up sometime during the night and saw Rachel staring up at the ceiling, smiling to which she said to "stop being a freak, and go to sleep". Not even that could dampen Rachel's spirits, though. She was pretty sure she'd actually fallen asleep smiling.

"Need help?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded, if only to be rid of struggling with Mercedes' bag. She had no idea why Mercedes had packed so much stuff for a three week long trip, and she wasn't going to bring it up, either. Rachel hadn't gotten into any arguments lately and she'd like to keep it at that.

"I saw you and Quinn at the fair last night."

"Oh?" Rachel asked. "Why didn't you say hello?" She handed him another bag, decorated with feathers and pins. She got the distinct feeling it was Kurt's.

"It kinda looked like you two needed to be alone." He said, nodding to himself. "Had a good time?"

"I did."

"That's cool. The fair was cool." He said, grabbing another bag, and throwing it into the trunk. "You guys aren't fighting anymore?"

"I don't think so- or at least, I hope not."

He nodded, again, to himself.

Finn had never been good at hiding the fact that something was bothering him, and because Rachel spent a good two years dating him, intermittently, she knew him better than anyone.

"Are you alright, Finn?"

"Who me? Yeah." He shrugged. "Just… well, I don't know, I find it kind of weird you two are, like… friends or something now. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great and stuff, but it's still kinda weird, don't you think?"

"I suppose it is, from the outside looking in, but we…" Rachel was trying to figure out how to put it simply. "We've been through a lot together."

"That's true. Hand me that bag?"

Rachel did just that, and Finn piled it onto the others.

"It's good to see you both smiling again, though. That much I know." He said, smiling a bit. "You and me... we had something really special, and you know, I won't be able to stop loving you, 'cause I googled it and everyone says it's impossible, but I guess I can learn how to love you differently? You know, support you and whoever it is you end up being with, and I'll always be proud of whatever it is you accomplish. And I hope I'm still invited to your first Broadway play."

"Of course you are." Rachel smiled. "And I'd like that."

This was what made her fall in love with him in the first place; these moments of kindness where it felt like he cared. Or maybe it was just the fact that he cared. No one really seemed to, outside of her family. So when Finn actually reciprocated her feelings, it felt like things were finally starting to work out.

When they broke up for good, and Rachel had told her fathers, they both said it was just a matter of time.

_'You weren't in love with him. You were in love with the idea of someone loving you, dear.'_

Rachel didn't like dwelling on the specifics, though. She didn't want to think their time together was a lie. She didn't believe it was. It certainly felt real.

"Cool." He nodded.

"Finn, ..." Rachel thought for a moment. "Well, I hope it doesn't… upset you, if I start, um, well, if I start _dating_ again, so quickly after our breakup."

"It's been a couple of weeks, and that's like years by celebrity standards." He said. "But… wait, are you- is there someone you're hooking up with?"

"'Hooking up' is a very rude way to put it. I am not 'hooking up' with anyone."

"Oh, right. Are you dating someone right now?" He corrected himself. "Is it Puck? Look, Rachel, I know you can date whoever you want now, but if it's Puck, I'm gonna punch him in the face."

"Finn, I don't appreciate the violence stirred up with your want to protect me. If I wish to date him, it would be between Noah and I, and you would have to respect that."

"Yeah, dude, respect that." Puck said, carrying two gym bags over his shoulders. Quinn followed behind, pushing Artie along, and talking quietly to Tina. Their conversation ended, of course, when they reached the cars.

"I do, but I mean, you can do a lot better than him." Finn said, pointing to Puck, face slightly scrunched up in disgust.

"He's your best friend." Rachel said.

"I know. And that means I know him enough to know he's not good for you."

Puck threw the bags onto the back of his truck, and turned around. "He's got a point."

"Wait…" Finn said, confused. "So, it's not Puck?"

"I was speaking hypothetically, Finn."

"Hypothetically? That's a literary device right?"

"No, that's a hyperbole." Quinn said, walking over to Rachel's car. "But it's good that you remembered that, at least." She opened the passenger's side, and slid in without another word. They actually hadn't talked about riding together to New York, but Rachel wasn't going to argue. It just meant Kurt would have to sit in the back with Blaine and Mercedes. She was sure Kurt wouldn't mind that. Mercedes, however...

Wow, she was really getting the short end of the stick during this trip, wasn't she? Rachel thought.

"Speaking hypothetically about what?" Tina asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Rachel quickly dismissed. "We should get going. Don't wanna be late. Tina, can you get Brittany and Santana? They should be in the lounge."

Tina nodded, and headed back to the hotel. Rachel remembered dragging luggage through the waiting area, only to see Santana and Brittany sitting on one of the couches, feet up on the table, Santana calmly filing her nails; _'We ain't carrying shit. Tell us when you're done. We'll be waiting.'_

"What about Mercedes?" Puck asked.

"And Klaine?" Artie asked, wheeling himself to Puck. Puck and Artie rode together, his wheelchair strapped to the back of the truck. Rachel was sure that was illegal, or at least, not _entirely_ legal, but they had gotten away with it so far.

"They're on their way." Rachel assured. "They said they saw Sisqó, or… something like that, checking into the hotel."

"Sisqó?" Artie beamed. "Where he be? I gotta get me an autograph." Artie spun around and bolted toward the hotel.

"Is that the dude who sang the thong song? Man! I want an autograph, too!" Puck hurried after him.

Rachel watched Finn lower his head, and head back to his car. She wanted to say something, but knew she couldn't. At least not right now.

She watched him start up his mom's SUV. They were actually lucky she let him take her car. It helped fit everyone else in, comfortably, without having to squish people in, like Rachel had to do with hers.

She mimicked Finn, and went to her own car.

She shut the door, with a sigh and put on her seatbelt. She looked over at Quinn to see her staring out the window.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Could you put your seatbelt on?"

"The car isn't moving."

"It will be. Soon. We have to drive out of the parking lot to pick up everyone."

"So I'll put it on then."

Rachel sighed, loudly, this time. "You know, don't you?"

Quinn looked at her. "You were going to tell him?"

"No, I was just… testing the waters, you know. See if telling him would be appropriate or not."

"It's not appropriate."

"We can trust Finn. I mean, when you think about it, we've trusted him before. Given his prior relationship with both of us, this is something we can trust him with."

"It's not about trusting Finn, it's about being ready to _tell_ people about this."

"Are you not ready?"

"Of course I'm not ready! Did you think we'd go on one _kind-of _a date and I'd be okay with telling the whole world about it?"

"It's not the whole world, it's just glee club."

Quinn shook her head, furiously. "I'm trying really hard not to yell at you right now."

Rachel actually noted that this was a good thing. It was often that things got blown out of proportion because one of them would yell at the other and they were both too stubborn to just let it go. If one of them yelled, the other would, and then it turned ugly, quick. If they could just calmly talk things out, a lot of things would be different. So, Rachel was actually okay with Quinn admitting she wanted to yell, yet not actually acting on it.

"Um, thank you?" Rachel said, unsure.

"Just- just give me a moment, okay?" Quinn said, buckling her seatbelt on. "We can talk about it in New York."

And Rachel knew that was that. She couldn't push. She'd just have to be patient.

But damn it; all Rachel had done so far was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>an: update in two days tops. promise! i'm fixing previous chapters, as well as trying to be much more consistent with updating. i hate using excuses, so i really won't go into why i haven't updated, but it's all fixed now. also, i see a lot of you have a bit of trouble keeping up with the dates and all, (fyi, this is just before 'The Truth Bubble', if you didn't get where it fit) but you don't have to worry so much about that anymore, as it's returning to "present day" pretty soon. it won't be completely in the present just yet, though. we'll have some flashbacks and what-not, but for the most part it'll be in the "now". things are picking up! hope you guys enjoy!**


	10. Walk, Don't Run

"Check it."

Rachel heard as she entered the hotel room. She saw Puck sitting on the floor, holding up his phone so Quinn could look, as she was sitting on the bed. Immediately, Quinn's face softened, and Rachel could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She said, as she didn't want to be intruding in something she had no part in. See, Rachel was possibly the most clingiest person on the planet, but she knew how to respect boundaries. She was able give people space, but she definitely didn't like to.

Quinn snapped her head to give Rachel a small smile. Rachel could tell it was forced. It made Rachel worry.

Puck scrambled to stand up. "Hey, princess, check it out." He practically shoved the phone in her face. Rachel chuckled, slightly at Puck's enthusiasm, and took a step back to see.

It was a picture of… Beth? He face had butterflies painted on, and she was smiling so hard, the paint on her cheeks chipped.

Rachel hadn't met Beth, but Puck was often showing off pictures of her back in the choir room, so she had an idea what she looked like.

"She's adorable." Rachel said, leveling the phone to get a better look. "Seriously, she looks so much like…" Rachel glanced at Quinn. "Both of you."

"Shelby took her to the circus in Cleveland." Puck said, excitedly. "Beth loved it. Said she won't stop saying 'clown' now."

"Aw, how cute." Rachel smiled. "My dads took me when I was ten, I believe. One of my favorite memories."

"Yeah, I think my mom took me when I turned thirteen." Puck said. "I got into a fight, and ended in the hospital with a broken arm."

"I'm guessing you didn't have fun, then?"

"Naw, it was amazing!" Puck said. "See, the guy got me in a chokehold, right-"

Quinn stood up, smoothed out her shirt, and then ruffled up her hair with a sigh. She walked over to the window. Rachel knew it had to be hard for her. She just wished she could make it better somehow.

"… and then I kneed him in the nads, then bam! Uppercut. It was sweet. I mean, I did pretty damn good for my first real fight, you know?"

Rachel nodded, knowing she didn't actually pay attention to the entirety of Puck's story.

Puck looked back at Quinn, and nodded, curtly. He stuck his phone in his back pocket. "So, uh, how's your day going?"

"Well. Thank you for asking. Everyone was talking about going for a walk in Central Park before heading for the Planetarium."

"Sounds good." Puck said. "Meet you downstairs?"

Rachel nodded, and watched him leave, before turning back to Quinn. Rachel didn't say anything. She just sat down on the bed, and placed her hands on her lap.

"I really miss her." Quinn turned and leaned on the windowsill. "And it's stupid, because I gave her up, and I don't even know her or anything, and- and she doesn't know me- God, it's so stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"Yes. It is. I knew what I was doing when I gave her to Shelby-"

"Exactly, Quinn. You knew that you weren't ready- you and Noah weren't ready to take care of a child, and you gave Beth to someone who could. You did the right thing."

"Is that what you think Shelby did?"

Rachel blinked, rapidly. "I- I don't know- I mean, maybe- we never talked about it."

"I don't want to be like that."

"Be like what?"

"I don't want to be Shelby." Quinn said. "I don't want to abandon Beth like she did you."

"She didn't abandon me."

"Yes, she did."

"She found me, in the end, and that's really all that matters."

"I honestly don't know how you manage to be so forgiving." Quinn shook her head. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"If you want to see Beth so badly, maybe you should heed Shelby's advice."

"I said I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You promised no more running, Quinn."

"But that was-"

"No. No more running. Period."

Quinn pursed her lips, in obvious disagreement, but she nodded, anyway. "Okay."

"Now," Rachel stood up, and extended her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

><p>Rachel realizes, soon, that they seem to work best when no one is talking.<p>

Growing up, silence was her most hated sound, or rather, absence of it. She always wanted to hear _something_, anything; birds, wind, laughter, cars swooshing by, music, nervous foot-tapping; just anything but silence. She hated silence. She didn't think there was place for it in a world so full of life.

Cemeteries are silent, hospital rooms, churches, classrooms; she hated all the times she had been instructed to "be quiet". There should always be something, she should always be able to hear something. Even the sound of someone crying is better than silence.

She really didn't like silence.

So she found it unusual that she liked the silence around Quinn.

Then again, Quinn had been the exception to a lot of things lately.

Rachel didn't know why, but Quinn hadn't pulled away from holding her hand yet. They were at Central Park, _holding hands _in front of _other people._ Strangers didn't give them the light of day (though they got a lot of side-eyed glances from the rest of the group; Finn, especially) and Rachel thought that maybe the New York mentality of "mind your business" actually worked to their advantage here.

She was sure Quinn wouldn't have let her latch onto her like this if people began to stare.

It wasn't as cold as it had been all week, and Rachel was glad for it. It seemed the others were too, as Mike hadn't even put on a jacket this morning.

Mike was playfully chasing Tina around, who often used Mercedes as a shield, to which Mercedes would yell something about not messing up her weave, and then Santana would say something smart and the two would argue. Rachel was often the mediator of the group, along with Finn, but they were on vacation, after all, so Rachel figured she could let a few quarrels go. Besides, she was way too busy enjoying the way Quinn was softly caressing the top of her hand with her thumb.

Rachel had earned the right to finally relax, she thought.

It had definitely been an _interesting_ trip, to say the least, and an interesting few weeks that led up to it. Rachel was trying to piece it all together, as she stepped over a flower growing out of the concrete. She couldn't exactly remember where it all began- oh! Of course. _That's_ when…

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been working on that research paper for Ms. Elben's class?"

"Uh, Rachel, we've been driving from state to state for a week now. I really couldn't find the time between when we got lost in that forest, and all the museums we've stopped at."

"Surely you could have gotten an outline or two done when we've stopped at hotels?"

"We're on _vacation_."

"And this is _vacation_ homework." Rachel said, matter-of-factly. "We'll just have to work on it tonight."

"We still have a couple of days left before school."

"I don't like doing things last minute, Quinn."

"Well it's a good thing that you're not the one doing it, then, huh?"

"Can't we just work on it tonight? I'd feel better if you didn't start it the night before our day back."

"Ugh, fine, whatever. We'll work on it. But only after you pick your second song for the show." Quinn said. "That comes first."

Rachel couldn't argue with her there. It was her first _official_ performance at a Broadway theatre. Sure, she had sung at the Gershwin with Kurt, but that didn't have an audience. This one would, and it would be glorious, she was sure. The first song would be the one she performed in the video she sent to the competition. The second would be any one of her choosing.

She wanted to get it just right.

* * *

><p>They had stopped because the boys wanted, for the billionth time, another New York City hot dog. Rachel was sure they had stopped at every single hot dog stand they'd seen so far.<p>

If they were going to continue with that behavior, Rachel knew they weren't going to be able to see much of the city after all.

Today, they were headed for the Museum of Natural History, and while Mike (and secretly Quinn) were looking forward to seeing the dinosaur exhibit, most of them were there for the main attraction: The Hayden Planetarium. Rachel had called in about three days after she got news that she won the competition, and printed out the tickets back home in Lima. They were neatly tucked into her purse.

Rachel sat, legs crossed, on a park bench. She was watching everyone enjoy themselves. It was funny, she thought. She knew if they were back home, at this time, they would be knee deep in arguments by now. It was nearing sectionals and fights over solos and song choices, and even choreography would be the only way they'd interact.

It wasn't like that here, though, and boy was Rachel glad for it. It was as if everyone had forgotten about home and the responsibilities that came along with it. She liked the feeling.

She'd seen this the most in Quinn. While it was true Quinn had made it her new job to act aloof about everything, Rachel could see she hadn't completely forgotten herself back home. She'd pretend not to care about school, yet Rachel knew for a fact that she still did her homework. She pretended not to care about Beth, yet here she was, miles away, hanging on Beth's every move.

And then there was, of course, how she pretended not to care about Rachel, and now they were strolling through the park, hand in hand.

"It's Quinn, then?"

Rachel looked at Finn, who had sat down beside her. She didn't know when he got there, and she definitely had no clue what he was going on about.

"Huh?"

"Quinn. You're dating Quinn."

Rachel had to stop her mouth from hanging wide open. Finn figured it out? By himself? She couldn't believe it. She actually wouldn't believe it. There was really no way. Well, they had just been holding hands, but that's no indication that people are romantically involved with each other. Although, it does mean that two people couldn't bear to not be touching each other for another moment longer.

But friends held hands… right? Then again, Rachel and Quinn were really never friends, by the definition of the word.

"What- what makes you think that?"

"I know what you look like when you love someone." Finn said, looking over to Quinn.

She was standing with Tina, and pointing up at a tree. Tina was nodding attentively, and she tapped Mike on the shoulder to look up as well.

"After all, we went out, and everything. And I know I'm not the most, um, what's that word for when someone is really good at noticing things?"

"Vigilant, keen, observant, perceptive-"

"Yeah! Perceptive. I know I'm not the most perceptive person, but I mean, give me some credit, Rach."

Well, if it had been that obvious to Finn, Rachel knew everyone else must've known by now. It really wasn't that big of a deal… now, anyway, but Rachel had no clue how Quinn would act when they got back home; when they had to go back to being Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.

"Finn, you have to understand- Quinn and I, well, we've formed a rapport, and as of right now, it's not completely certain where our relationship stands." Rachel explained. "We are in a very tumultuous time in our lives, and as a result of that everything is a little… strange. So, you should know that nothing is final, but… nothing is impossible."

Finn's face was just scrunched up in confusion. "What the heck is a 'rapport'?"

"It's a mutual relationship built on respect and understanding."

"Oh, so you aren't girlfriends or anything?"

"I'm working towards that." Rachel said, confidently. "But I wasn't planning on telling anyone as of right now. This is something that needs to be worked out between Quinn and I. It's very… delicate." Rachel nodded, proud of the word she chose. "Puck has an idea, and so do Santana and Brittany, but that's it."

"Um, okay." Finn mumbled, still appearing to be processing everything.

"And I wanted to tell you, because I really don't have anyone that _I_ trust to talk to, seeing as Santana, Brittany, and Puck are really all people Quinn trusts, so-"

"So you wanted to talk to me about it?"

"Yes, and considering you've actually dated Quinn-"

"I'd be good at giving you advice."

"Yes, exactly."

Rachel was glad that Finn was picking up on things so quickly. She was worried he'd be the person she'd have to break it down to the most, but it looked like Finn got what was happening, and he_ understood_.

Finn nodded, slowly, and Rachel could just see the gears turning in his head through his eyes.

"So you… wanna go out with Quinn?"

"That's the plan."

"And Quinn wants to go out with you?"

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure, yes."

"Okay." He nodded. "Yeah. Okay." He nodded, again. "This is crazy."

"I realize this might sound a little insane, but this has been building up for a good couple of months now, and I'm fairly sure now is the time to take the next step."

Finn looked contemplative. "I don't know if I can be much help…"

"It's just good to be able to just talk to someone about it, and even more so, someone who's had to deal with Quinn's-"

"Crazy?"

"Methods." Rachel corrected. "Besides, you know now, so you don't have much of a choice."

Finn slumped his shoulders. "And you're sure you want this? This is gonna make you happy?"

"Yes. It really will."

"So..." He began, slowly. "When we were dating... I mean, did you like Quinn then?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"I've had a little crush on her for quite a while, but I never thought she'd feel the same. And I most certainly never imagined it would manifest into full-blown attraction. It was just a simple crush."

"Simple, like?"

"Like I thought she was beautiful, which anyone who can see would attest to. And I thought she was talented; Captain of the cheerios, honor roll, she can dance, as well. Have you ever watched her dance? She can dance really well. And her voice is really lovely-"

"It sounds like you're in love with her."

"No, well- yes, but I... before- before it was _just_ a crush."

"It doesn't sound like a crush."

"I admire Quinn. A lot. She's capable and strong-"

"Wow, this is like, reading your diary." Finn teased. "Day one, Quinn is so capable and strong and have you seen her dance?"

"Finn!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Finn smiled. "It's kinda funny."

Rachel smiled, too, because Finn's smile had always been a little infectious to her.

"You're not angry are you?"

"Angry?" He thought for a moment. "Not really. Just a little confused."

"You and me both."

"So, are you like bi? Like Brittany?"

"I don't think labels are helpful right now. I never really liked them to begin with." Rachel said, a little nervously. She hadn't talked about her sexuality to anyone before. "People fall in love with people, not their gender."

Finn nodded, a bit unsure. "I get it."

"So, you'll help me?"

He took a breath. "Well, okay. I mean, I'll try my best."

"Thank you, Finn. Really. It means a lot to me."

"But you're gonna need a lot of help, believe me." Finn said. "Quinn is really difficult."

"More difficult than me?"

"Yeah, you're like the first Gideon Graves from Scott Pilgrim the video game, but Quinn is Gideon Graves, second form, combined with all the other evil exes, and you can never beat him cause you don't have enough lives by the time you get to him after the elevator level, and all his attacks take away like forty damage, and he also shoots lightening and breaks the ground beneath your feet so you end up losing the sword to defeat him. And then after you lose the sword, he starts throwing skulls from his chest that take away a lot of life, so then you just have to try and use your tech attacks, but it's really no use because every time you try to revive your teammate who's down, he just punches you in the face and everyone ends up dead."

"That sounds…"

"Impossible?"

"A little."

"Yeah, well, the more people you have on your team, the sorta easier it is." Finn said.

"That was actually… a very astute analogy, Finn. I'm impressed."

"Analogy? What's that? I was just saying that I couldn't do it by myself, so I got Puck, Mike and Kurt to help me. Kurt didn't actually know how to play though, but he liked being Ramona 'cause she had pink hair and hit people with a hammer." Finn said. "Mike was Scott, and I was Stills. Puck got stuck with Kim, but Kim actually kicks ass and can do this badass cartwheel and a sneeze attack."

Rachel wasn't exactly sure what he was going on about now. "Well, intentional or not, you've given me a great idea."

"Oh. Cool. What is it?"

"I'll fill you in later. Right now, however," Rachel glanced over at Quinn, who was staring attentively at her. "We should really head to the museum."


	11. Dinosaurs and Planetariums

**a/n: i completely agree with you guys on finn. the finn i'm portraying is season 1 finn who helped kurt with the bullies by showing up in his lady gaga outfit. quite honestly the show makes him the hugest douchebag on the planet (and most of it is directed towards rachel for some ungodly reason) so i wanted to paint him in a different light. glad you guys are still digging the story! thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>"What were you talking to Finn about?"<p>

Rachel had been waiting for the question. Quinn looked like she'd been itching to ask it ever since they left the park.

They had a train cart all to themselves, and Puck and Mike were competing to see who could do the most pull-ups on the bars. Mercedes counted for Puck, and Tina for Mike. Santana and Brittany sat across from them, in their own little world, as they often were.

Artie was sitting in front of Kurt and Blaine, across the seat from where Rachel was sitting. They were in an intense conversation by the looks of it, as all three boys eyes were squinting, as if they were concentrating hard on something, and they were all nodding attentively.

Rachel had been staring out the window, although all she could really see were tunnel lights, and a dim reflection of herself, seeing as they were underground. She felt Quinn take a seat beside her, a little more than five minutes ago. Rachel counted the seconds until she spoke.

"Nothing, you know, just," Rachel thought for a moment. "Video games."

Omitting the truth isn't the same as lying, and besides, they _did_ talk about video games… It's what Rachel told herself to make the action seem okay, but she still felt slightly guilty.

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "You know about video games?"

"Finn knows about video games, and by extension, I know a little bit."

"I see."

"You see?"

"Yeah, I mean- I know what you mean." Quinn said, looking down at her hands. "Can't begin to tell you how many conversations about Mega Man I had to sit through when I was pregnant."

"Oh," Rachel recognized the game. "That's the one with the little blue man, right?"

"Technically, he's an android," Quinn smiled. "But yes. Him."

"If I remember correctly, Finn isn't a big fan."

"I am also aware of that fact because Puck would go off on a tangent on how Finn didn't appreciate classic video games."

"So, are you excited about the museum?" Rachel asked, eager to change the subject.

"I guess. Though, if I'm gonna be completely honest, I don't want to see or go to another museum ever again after this trip."

"Too much of a good thing?"

"Not necessarily. Just… nothing can top it, you know. It's been great."

Rachel smiled, feeling slightly proud of herself.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked, suddenly.

"About the museum?"

"No, the performance."

"Of course not. I don't get nervous." Rachel said, reassuringly. "I am, however, very anxious."

"I could imagine."

Rachel watched Quinn pick at the paint on her nails. Tina had painted them a light pink, when they were New Jersey, to "match her hair", as Tina said.

"Quinn, if we could, I'd like to talk about us."

"You and your talking…" Quinn said, sitting back. "You know sometimes, it's best not to talk about certain things."

"This isn't one of those things." Rachel said. "And you know it."

"I just don't know what else you want from me. We went on a…" Quinn leaned closer to her. "date." She whispered. "And you've been attached to me at the hip all morning. What else is there?"

"I just need to know that once this trip is over you won't-"

"I already promised I wasn't going to run." Quinn interrupted. "And I mean that."

Rachel smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." She shrugged. "But I'm still not ready, you know, to tell everyone just yet, so that's just going to have to wait."

"Speaking of telling people-"

"What? Don't tell me you brought _someone else_ into this?"

"N-no, no, I didn't. Nope. Just… I just want you to know that- whatever it is we have- I…" Rachel made sure to look right into hazel eyes. "I'm glad we have it."

Quinn looked away, momentarily, before looking back with a smile so warm, Rachel was sure she would melt any second now.

"Me too." Quinn breathed.

"NOW KISS!"

Rachel looked over at Brittany, who was excitedly watching them, eyes darting from her to Quinn. She had her hands folded, and pressed against her chin. She looked like a little girl who had just entered Disneyworld for the first time.

"Again?" Quinn muttered.

"She seems to be our biggest fan." Rachel said, blushing a little. She was sure no one could tell, as she was already wearing a little blush. She hadn't worn make-up in a while, and she woke up this morning with the desire to dab some on. It was nice to get dolled up once in a while, though a little blush and some concealer was as dolled up as she would get.

Brittany still stared, expectedly, nodding slightly, as if giving them permission to continue.

"Right, well," Quinn turned back to Rachel. "Can you sit with me at the show?"

Rachel smiled. "I wasn't planning on sitting anywhere else."

* * *

><p>"T-Rex." Mike stated, hands folded across his chest.<p>

"Duuuude," Puck whined. "Everyone knows the pterodactyl is where it's at!"

"First of all, the T-Rex wouldn't be able to open a jar of peanut butter." Quinn said, pushing both boys aside. "And the pterodactyl is a winged reptile, not a dinosaur."

"Why don't we ask the king of the dinosaurs?" Santana said, appearing beside them. "Finn! Get over here."

Finn lumbered over, because it was impossible to just 'walk' when one was _that _tall.

"Yeah?"

"What's the best dinosaur?" Santana asked, pointing to the exhibit.

Finn looked up at the models, seemingly deep in thought. "The stegosaurus was pretty badass."

"Badass?" Quinn scoffed. "The stegosaurus was proven to be, like, the dumbest thing ever- like, it's brain was literally the size of a walnut, and it actually had a _second_ brain in it's stomach to control it's tail- _that's_ how stupid it was. It couldn't just control it's tail with one brain, it needed _two._"

"Finn thinks it's the best because he can relate so much to it, isn't that right?" Santana smirked. "Too bad you couldn't get two brains, eh, Frankenteen?"

"Let's not get hostile here." Rachel said, walking up beside Quinn. "What about the velociraptor? I don't see one here…"

Mike bursts out into laughter. Rachel glanced over at him, and he cleared his throat, nervously.

"Uh, sorry." He said, clearly trying not to laugh again.

"What Mike was trying to say, is that velociraptors were pretty much as big as a chicken." Quinn said, pointing over to a small dinosaur on the other side of the room. "That's it there. It's a common misconception, though. A lot of people think that they were these huge, scary creatures." She added, quickly.

Rachel shook her head. "No. The velociraptor in Jurrasic Park _was_ pretty huge."

Again, Mike started laughing, but stopped dead once Quinn glared at him, menacingly.

"That wasn't a Velociraptor." She looked back to Rachel, expression softening. "What you saw in the movie was a Deinonychus, but as you can see that name isn't as catchy." Quinn explained, smiling a bit.

Rachel was suddenly feeling very dumb, although she knew she wasn't. Dinosaurs were never exactly her forte, after all. But Rachel Berry could never let a challenge go, even if she had absolutely no idea how to complete it.

And especially so if it was against Quinn Fabray.

"Brontosaurus." Rachel said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Fake dinosaur." Quinn replied, which prompted everyone to then look at her. "Someone put the skull of a Stegosaurus onto an Apatosaurus in the late 1800s."

"It's not real?" Brittany said, sadly. "Aw. They were cute."

"Spinosaurus, then. Biggest carnivorous dinosaur to walk the planet." Rachel stated, proudly. Everyone looked at her, and some nodded in agreement. She knew waking up early on Saturday mornings to watch the Discovery channel would come in handy one day.

Her fathers never believed her, though.

"Those giant decorative sails on their backs were a major flaw, though, don't you think?" Quinn smirked. "Another dinosaur got a hold of that, and bam. Dead."

Everyone looked back at Rachel for her reply. This was beginning to look like a competition.

"Plesiosaurus." Rachel said.

Everyone watched Quinn for her response.

She smirked, again, eyes closed. "Marine reptile, not a dinosaur."

"Are you guys still being total nerds over here?" Mercedes said, walking over to them.

"Branchiosaurus." Rachel quickly replied.

"Not much of a fighter; though it's size might have fended off a lot of predators. And it's ridiculously long neck; probably easy to snap."

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'." Mercedes said, noticing the fact that she was being ignored.

"You guys, the show's gonna start any second." Kurt said, rushing over to them. He surveyed everyone. "I feel a lot of tension in this area."

"No tension." Quinn shrugged. "Just an informative discussion in dinosauria."

"Sounds extremely boring." Kurt said, nodding. "Alright! Come on, let's see this show."

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"I lost him in the samurai exhibit. I texted him to meet us at the planetarium though, so he should be there."

"And Tina?" Mike asked.

"She was with him, so I assume she'll be there." Kurt said. "And Artie's been there all day, looking at space stuff. Now, come on, come on. I don't want to miss anything." He said, dragging Mercedes by the arm.

Rachel quietly, and quite smoothly, she might add, interlocked her arm with Quinn's, which prompted Quinn to look down at her with a smile.

"Well, that was interesting." Rachel said.

"Have I ever told you it drives me nuts when people know an extensive amount about dinosaurs? I get all hot and bothered. It's really sexy. Major turn on."

Rachel laughed. "You tease."

"You like it." Quinn nudged her. "But seriously, how'd you know all that?"

"I watch a lot of TV." Rachel smiled. "And you're a huge dork, you know that, right?"

"I had an idea." Quinn shrugged. She was quiet, but Rachel could tell she wanted to say something. She didn't ask, though. She just buried her head into her shoulder, as they walked. They were entering the space exhibit, so the planetarium wasn't far off.

"I liked dinosaurs when I was little." Quinn said, quietly. "My dad bought me a lot of books about them growing up."

Rachel never heard Quinn talk about her dad since he moved out. She never heard her talk about her mom, either, for that matter.

"I wonder if Beth likes dinosaurs…"

Rachel nodded against her shoulder. "I'm sure she does. They're really cool."

Rachel felt Quinn chuckle, slightly. "Yeah. They are."

* * *

><p>Rachel had never seen Quinn look so much like a child as she did when she glanced over at her during the light show. Rachel couldn't blame her, though. There were definitely a few moments where she went wide-eyed.<p>

When she could, she'd look over at everyone else, and they were just as amazed as they were.

And that was only because the show _was_ amazing. The dome lit up with different scenery, colors; lights and music surrounded them. Sometimes the music boomed so loudly, it shook their chairs, and it even felt like it was going through them at certain parts.

It was like they were traveling through different dimensions, each one so different from the last. Rachel had actually gotten a little scared during the middle, and had to grip tightly onto Quinn's hand.

It wasn't her fault that the show had started off relatively happy, then by the fifth dimension, they entered a freaky world, surrounded by a billion eyes, with eerie violin music rising into an unintelligible crescendo.

Rachel scared quite easily.

It got better, though, when they reached a bright field with dancing flowers and 'Clocks' by Coldplay played ever so sweetly in the background. She took that opportunity to squeeze Quinn's hand again, although this time, for completely different reasons.

She just felt like she belonged. In that little moment, she felt content, and she hadn't felt that before.

It finished on a high note, as much everything does, and the glee club found themselves a little lost afterwards. Just like a good movie, it's hard to return to reality when the credits roll.

Once they gathered themselves, they followed Finn out, (seeing as he towered above everyone else) crowding momentarily at the exit with the rest of the audience.

"Well, I thought that was gonna suck balls, but it was AWESOME!" Puck said, slapping Finn hard upside the head. Finn rubbed the back of his head, mouthing 'ow', as he tried to relieve some of the pain. Rachel would never understand boys and their need to hurt each other as a sign of affection.

"Good call, princess." Puck said, looking back at Rachel and giving her a thumbs up.

Rachel smiled, and nuzzled closer to Quinn. Making her friends happy made her happy. It had always been as easy as that for her.

"That was pretty cool." Quinn said. "Quite possibly my favorite part of the trip… behind getting lost in the forest."

"You didn't _actually_ like that, did you?"

"Oh yeah, of course I did; repeatedly pulling Artie out of the mud, making sure Santana didn't murder anyone in their sleep, listening to you panic every five minutes because you heard a twig crack, and of course, the grand finale, when we found out Puck had phone service all along when he got a text message from his mom asking where he left the last piece of cheesecake at."

Rachel giggled. "That was a horrible experience."

"Yeah, but it's one of those things you can tell your grandchildren about, you know?"

* * *

><p>Rachel stared down at her notebook. She had written down the title of seven different songs, and each one had a line through it, crossing it out. It had been an hour of just doing that. Writing down a song, going over the arrangement in her head, humming the first few lines, and singing the chorus out to the walls of an empty hotel room, only to shake her head and cross out the idea completely.<p>

Quinn had convinced her that they should spend time away from each other, as it was easier for them to complete their respective tasks; Quinn with Rachel's homework, and Rachel with a song choice. Rachel had refused, at first, of course. Spending time with Quinn was moving up on the list of her favorite things to do. Right up there with singing, and watching Funny Girl. Weird how it happened so quickly…

Quinn managed to finally convince her, though, with a soft kiss to the cheek, which wasn't fair, at all, Rachel thought. Quinn cheated.

But, admittedly, she could _definitely_ get used to it.

She heard a knock on the door, and jumped up from the bed. What if she _was_ psychic, and she had just summoned Quinn telepathically? Anything was possible, she reasoned.

She opened the door, only to be greeted with Finn's smiling mug.

"Oh… it's you."

He looked upset, momentarily, before shrugging. "Expecting Quinn?"

Rachel just nodded, and opened the door enough for him to slip in.

"Here." Finn shoved a small plastic container full of salad in her direction.

"Um, thanks?"

"Quinn told me to give it you. Said you guys can't see each other…" He said, plopping himself on the other bed. He reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out something wrapped in paper. By the smell, Rachel guessed it was a disgustingly greasy burger from the buffet downstairs. He unwrapped, almost furiously, and took a big bite.

Rachel crinkled her nose. She was sure she would never get used to watching Finn Hudson eat.

"So, are you guys getting married or something?" He asked, a bit of tomato hanging from his mouth. "What's with the not seeing each other?"

"We have things we need to get done, and it won't get done if we're in each other's presence." Rachel said, simply.

"Your song thing?"

"Yes, my song…" She watched him take another huge bite, and had to stop talking for fear of accidently vomiting. She could never get people that liked meat. It was a dead carcass, and more so, it was bathed in grease and fat. It sent shivers down her spine, just thinking about it.

"Wanna bite?"

"No, thank you, I'm-"

"Vegan. Right, I remember." Finn said, nodding. "Don't know how I keep managing to forget…"

"Neither do I." Rachel said, sitting down across from him. She opened her little box, and saw it came with a fold-out fork. She had never seen one of these before. What a clever little contraption, she thought.

"So was it like in the movies? You know, angels singing and everything in slow motion when you figured out you were in love with her?" Finn said, taking another bite out of his burger. He was almost done with it, which was impressive (or disgusting, according to Rachel) as the burger was the size of his head.

"No, not at all." Rachel said, picking at her salad. "Was that how it was for you?" She looked up.

"Yeah, I got the slow motion part, but not the angels." Finn said. "Feel kind of cheated, honestly." He frowned.

"When was it…" Rachel wasn't sure if she should ask, but she had to know. "I mean, when did you know you loved me?"

Finn thought for a moment. "When I went home, after… you know, we had our picnic in the auditorium."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it sucked, because I loved Quinn, too, you know. Like I told you before; fireworks, and all that. So I was, like, really confused."

"So why'd you pick me over her?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but I could sorta tell she didn't, like… love me. I mean, yeah she might've loved me, but not _love_ me, you know. Not like you, anyway. I mean, you showed me that I could still be me and sing, too. And I really, really like singing." He explained, staring down at his feet. "And I guess that's why I'm helping you now with Quinn. Because you're kinda in the same position I was then. Quinn's showing you that you can be you and still do what you love, and she cares about you the way you care about her. And she understands you in a way no one else does, and I'm guessing you get her the same way…. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, actually. It does." Rachel wasn't exactly used to this new Finn as of yet. It was like he was actually growing up, and she couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"So how'd you figure it out, then?"

"From my experience, falling in love doesn't really happen all at once- well, it does, actually, but by then you've already had an idea that it's happening to you."

"Oh, so, like, when you faint?"

"When you… faint?" Rachel repeated.

"Yeah, when you're about to faint, you feel it coming; like you start to lose your hearing and everything gets kind of slow-motion-y, and colors start becoming really bright, so you know it's happening, but you're not sure if you're just lightheaded, or you're about to faint. And you only know you've fainted once you wake up with a mouth full of dirt."

"Finn, you are very gifted at analogies, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I still don't know what an analogy is." He said, mouth full of food. "Anyways, I was thinking, since I'm helping you out with Quinn and everything you should probably get Kurt's help, too. He knows what to do about stuff, and he's good at advice. Helped me a bunch of times with you… and he's gay so he knows about that stuff, and he's your best friend, right?"

"Finn, I never said I was gay."

"Oh, right. But still, he can help with that part of it, and I can help with Quinn. And you have Santana and Brittany to help with Quinn, too. And Puck. Kind of." Finn said. "Quinn said Puck wasn't a good boyfriend, though, so I'm not sure what he can help with."

"He can help with Beth."

"Beth?" Finn asked, hands slowly lowering to his lap. "What… what do you mean?"

"Beth is a big part of Quinn's life, and if I'm going to be a part of her life, we're going to have to do something about Beth."

"Uh, Rach, are you gonna kidnap Beth and send her to England?"

"_What?_"

"I saw a movie once where this girl wanted to date this guy, but she was jealous of the attention the guy's daughter used to get so she sent her to England, and said that the girl was missing and then they got married."

Rachel shook her head, furiously. "No! No, I don't'- I meant I want to _help_ Quinn see Beth."

"Oooh." He nodded, understanding. "Good, 'cause I don't think I could help in a kidnapping." He paused. "So, we're gonna get Kurt in this or what?"

"I don't know. A lot of people already know, and Quinn doesn't want everyone to know just yet… and if I know anything about Kurt, he already has some sort of idea. I'll- I think it's best if I just think it over."

"If you say so." Finn said

"We'll have to have a meeting later on tonight about… this." Rachel said. "Get everyone updated on the current situation."

"It's like you formed some kind of Justice League to go out with Quinn." Finn said. "It's pretty cool."

"Well, I _am_ very thorough when I put my mind to something." Rachel smiled.


	12. Team Assemble!

"The meeting is now in session." Rachel said, loudly. The chatter died down, and soon all eyes were trained on her.

She circled around the bed, to stand in front of it. Puck was laid out on the opposite bed, fiddling with his phone, appearing mildly disinterested. Santana and Brittany sat on the floor in front of that bed, while Finn slumped into the chair next to the window, blank expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked, finally.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you, Santana, for your advice all those weeks ago. Your insight into Quinn's mentality has been a huge help in getting us where we are today."

"And where would that be exactly?" Puck asked.

"I have no idea, but I _really _like it." Rachel beamed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "So, we haven't made any progress then."

"I'll have you know that we spent the entire day together, and about ninety-five percent of the time, we were holding hands. Also," Rachel smiled, excitedly. "She kissed me on the cheek!"

"Holding hands and a kiss on the cheek? Oh God, someone shield the children!" Santana said, dryly. "And what the hell is Orca the whale doing here?"

"Finn has joined 'Team: Get Quinn to Officially Go Out with Me', so be nice, Santana."

"Oh baby Jesus in the sky help us all." Santana said.

Finn frowned, slightly.

"And 'Team: Get Quinn to Officially Go Out with Me'? What a lame ass name." Puck said. "How about we call it 'Operation Code Name: Help Rachel Get Into Quinn's Pants'?"

"Noah!"

"Sounds good to me." Santana shrugged.

"That is highly inappropriate, you two. Why is it you always over-sexualize everything?"

"Me? Over-sexualize things?" Puck said, innocently. "_No, never._"

"Um, what am I even doing here?" Mike asked, raising his hand.

"Oh, right, Mike." Rachel said, walking over to him. She had forgotten he was there, as he was outside her field of vision, standing near the curtains. "First of all, don't you dare say anything you heard here to Quinn, nor inform her of the existence of Team: Get Quinn to Officially Go Out with Me."

He nodded, curtly.

"Secondly, I need you to go and find Quinn and distract her."

"…distract her?" Mike asked. "Distract her with what?"

"Figure it out." She said, shooing him away. "It's nearing midnight, and she'll want to come see me, so just make sure she doesn't come in here. Not until the meeting is done, however."

"Uh, okay?"

"We're counting on you, bro." Puck said. "It's your first mission, don't screw it up."

"Wait," He stopped at the door. "So am I in 'Team: Get Quinn to Officially Go Out with Rachel?'"

Rachel figured 'why not', as Mike wasn't a blabbermouth, and he already heard what 'Team: Get Quinn to Officially Go Out with Rachel' was all about. One more person wouldn't hurt… right?

"Sure." Rachel shrugged. "Welcome to the team."

He smiled, and fist pumped, as he left the room.

"Why don't you just get the rest of glee club in here, because practically everyone knows." Santana said, annoyed.

"No, everyone does _not_ know." Rachel said. "Anyways, as I was saying, we need to formulate a new plan, as the first one has been a complete success."

"How long has this been going on?" Finn asked, sitting forward.

"Since Berry and Quinn made out at a party." Santana said.

Finn's head snapped up. "You _made out_ with Quinn?"

"We didn't _make out_, we kissed-"

"There was tongue." Santana said.

"You made out." Puck said.

Rachel looked over to the only other person in the room, hoping Brittany would be on her side.

"_Totally_ made out." Brittany nodded.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The specifics are not important. What is important, however, is our next step, and-"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Brittany sang.

"Actually, first you make out, then you have sex, and then you get married." Puck said. "Maybe you get married… not really… I'm definitely not getting married."

"So, you're basically saying you want on that Fabray body." Santana nodded. "I got you."

"No, I am _not_ saying that, I- I just want to know what you all think the next course of action should be."

"Well, _clearly, _we think the next course of action should be you getting' all up on that." Santana said.

"I agree with this." Puck said. "Also, if you could film it, I'd consider it a favor."

"I don't know, guys." Finn said, standing up. He was getting into 'Finn-mode', as Rachel called it. Whenever he needed to 'be the hero', he'd always have to stand up. "I mean, Quinn hasn't even said she's your girlfriend yet, has she?"

Rachel shook her head.

"So maybe that should be the next step." Finn nodded.

"My boy here has a point." Puck said, sitting up. "I mean, we _could_ just gun it, and go straight for the gold, but knowing Quinn, it's probably best to take it slow, so we don't have another repeat of Quinn splitting, like she did at the party."

"I was thinking the same thing." Rachel said. "But… how? I mean, does it just consists of me waiting until she's ready, or…?"

"Pretty much." Brittany spoke. "With San, I just had to wait until she was ready to tell everyone, and you should always make sure she knows you love her, regardless if she wants people to know or not, 'cause she's not ashamed of you." Brittany said, looking at Santana. "Not even a little bit, right?"

"Right." Santana said, quietly.

"So it really doesn't have anything to do with you, it's all about her, and how she feels. Sometimes it'll feel like it's your fault, somehow, but just remember it's not. Love is supposed to be hard, sometimes. But it's the only thing really worth fighting for."

Rachel nodded, tears almost welling up in her eyes. Whether it was because she was grateful for the people in her life, or the fact that the severity of the situation just sunk it; or just both, she just felt overwhelmed. It was a good kind of 'overwhelmed', though.

"Now, princess," Puck said. "Don't you have a song to be picking out?"

* * *

><p>Quinn sat, laptop resting on the counter of the bar, just staring at the screen. She hadn't written anything. Not even the cover page.<p>

She didn't know why- scratch that, she totally did. She just didn't know if she was willing to admit it yet.

She's spent the whole hour thinking about Rachel, and not just Rachel, but all the amazing things Rachel has done for her from when they met all the way until now.

And it had been a hell of a rollercoaster ride.

'Grateful' just wasn't the word for it. Every time she would think about the girl, her head and her chest would just swell with_ something_; emotions, she'd settled; and she really didn't know how to think or function properly. She couldn't put her finger on exactly where it began, but it had happened, and there was definitely no going back.

"Sup, Quinn."

Quinn turned just in time to see a smiling Mike take a seat on the barstool beside her.

"Chang." She greeted.

"Whatcha up to?" He said, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the counter.

"Nothing, just Berry's homework."

"Oh. You still do that?" Mike asked. "She's still paying you?"

"Last time I checked."

Mike looked at the screen, and chuckled. "You must make a fortune with all the work you do."

"Shut it." She said, turning her seat to face him. "What are you doing down here? I thought you'd be with Tina."

"Tina's with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes at the karaoke lounge." Mike said. "And I _really_ don't want to be there."

Quinn smiled. "You'd think that's something Rachel would be all over."

"That's true. But she's probably busy picking out that song for the show tomorrow."

"She's gonna kill it, Mike." Quinn said, turning back to the computer.

"I don't doubt that one bit." Mike turned to face the bar. "Where's the bartender?"

"It's closed after nine." She said. "There was an incident last week, something about a drunken brawl breaking out; so they close it down before it gets too rowdy."

Mike looked around. "I was wondering why it was so quiet."

Quinn decided, if anything, she should at least get the title page done. Maybe Rachel wouldn't be too upset. Knowing her, she'd already picked thirteen songs, and her only problem was that she couldn't sing just one.

Quinn bit her lip. _God_, she really didn't like thinking about her all the time. It meant that... no, no. Don't think like that, don't think about her.

She looked over at Mike, and he was just looking in the direction of the lobby, very quietly humming something along to the tapping of his fingers. He could never sit completely still for more than ten seconds.

"Have you seen Rachel?"

"Uh, no, actually." Mike said, turning back to her. "Saw Finn, though. Said she's really focused on picking out a song."

"Huh." Quinn mumbled. "I sent him up an hour ago and I told him to come back."

"Must've forgotten." Mike shrugged. "You know him and his goldfish memory."

"So maybe I should go up and check."

"You guys sure are getting really buddy-buddy."

Quinn turned to him. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean you went from not talking to each other to talking to each other to not talking to each other to hanging out and holding hands all day."

"Oh, yeah, you know…" Quinn said, nervously. "We're, uh, friends. I think."

"Well, it's about damn time." Mike said. "But you should give her space. I mean, she's probably pulling out her hair trying to figure out the perfect song to 'get it right'." He put air quotes for emphasis.

"Maybe I could help her with that."

"Maybe… or maybe you could hold up your end of the deal and get her work done, Fabray."

"Aye, aye, sir." Quinn saluted, and Mike laughed.

Quinn was admittedly close with Tina, and since she started dating Mike, she'd grown closer to him, by extension. Every time Tina would invite her to hang out, Mike was there, and while Quinn normally found that annoying, Mike actually added to the experience. He was goofy, and funny, and Quinn could always find something to talk with him about. Quinn knew Mike was one of the only guys in the whole school that wasn't a complete asshat. He was just _kind of_ an asshat, but Tina knew how to handle him, and that's all that really mattered.

Quinn believed the only way relationships could ever work was when people loved the flaws you had, just as well as what you did right, but not blindingly so. If two people are together, they should be able to help each other be the best that they can be. That's what being in love is about. Sure, the kissing, and the holding hands, and the spontaneous dates, and little 'I love you's' were important, but not as important as when everything was said and done, and there was only silence and stillness. Those moments were what really mattered.

Mike hopped off the chair, almost like a frog. He leaned on the counter to see Finn just exiting the elevator. He motioned to him, and Finn noticed. He waved his arms, and then shrugged as if asking a question, to which Finn just stared, stiff, confused look plastered on his face. Puck came out behind him, and waved with a big goofy grin. Mike repeated the motions, and Puck got it. He gave a thumbs up and mouthed 'all clear'.

"Or you know, maybe you need a break." Mike turned back to her. "Maybe you _should_ go and see Rachel."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Make up your mind, Chang."

"Only after you make up yours." He smirked.

Quinn eyed him as he walked away, knowing what he _could_ have meant by that, but having no clue if he actually knew or not. Mike was good at pretending he knew something only to get someone to tell him. She had seen him play that trick on Puck, countless times, which earned him the nickname 'Sneaky Sneak', and 'Sly Cooper'. Quinn didn't understand the second one because Puck explained it as he was 'sly as a fox', but Sly Cooper is a raccoon…

Quinn shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that.

She shut the laptop, quickly, and slid it into her messenger's bag. She secured the strap on over her shoulder and headed for the elevator.

She didn't like elevators. She'd much rather go up stairs, but seeing as they were on the thirty-fourth floor she was sure she wouldn't be able to survive that.

She pressed the '34' button, as well as the 'Close Door' button. Her father had taught her how to skip the floors in between to get straight to the floor you wanted when she went with him on a business trip when she was younger. Quinn couldn't help but think he was possibly the most impatient person she'd ever met.

But he was still her father.

She watched the buttons light up one by one. The elevator music was playing a corny rendition of Beethoven's 7th. She finally reached her floor, and that annoying moment of being at your destination but having to wait for the door to open happened.

Quinn thought momentarily that perhaps she was more like her father than she wanted to admit.

The elevator doors opened, slightly, and she just slipped by them, not even waiting for them to open fully. She rushed down the hallway, and around the corner to see Santana and Brittany leaving Rachel's room.

"Q!" Brittany said, immediately pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

"You just saw me an hour ago, Britt."

"Hours are always so long." Brittany said, sadly.

"Fabray." Santana acknowledged.

"Santana." Quinn returned the favor.

"Came to see your troll of a girlfriend?"

"She's not a troll."

"Ah, but she is your girlfriend." Santana smirked. "Good to know."

The two girls walked away, pinkies linked, and Quinn shook her head. She had to find out a way to retort to Santana's comments, and soon.

Quinn turned to Rachel's door and knocked a couple of times. Quinn could already hear Rachel talking before she opened the door.

"I knew you'd be back, you forgot your…" Rachel looked up at Quinn. "Oh. You're not Finn."

"No. I'm clearly better looking and more hygienic." Quinn quipped.

Rachel gave her a once over. "I agree." She smiled. "Come in."

Quinn followed her in, and quickly surveyed the room. The air mattresses hadn't been set up yet, so she guessed no one would be sleeping soon. She knew Rachel shared the bedroom with Brittany and Santana, and she honestly didn't know _how_. Quinn had had enough sleepovers with those two to know it was near impossible to get any sleep with them around.

Whether it was because they stood up all night talking, or doing _other_ activities; they pretty much used beds for anything other than sleep.

"You've done everyone a favor by beginning to shower again." Rachel joked, leading her into the bedroom.

"Showering is overrated." Quinn joked right back. She glanced over at the notebook on the bed. "How's that coming?"

"Terribly." Rachel said. "Haven't figured it out yet." She pouted.

Quinn made a sound of acknowledgement, before looking back at her. "Finn brought you your dinner, right?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, by the way. It was very sweet of you."

"You didn't eat, like everyone else did when we were out. I figured you'd be hungry."

"You were right, as you often are." Rachel smiled. "So... what brings you up here?"

"Well, I figured since I helped you with the video that _won_ you the competition, and all, you might need my help again. I mean, we _are_ a pretty good team."

"You make valid points." Rachel said, nodding. "But what about you saying we 'wouldn't be able to concentrate'?"

"I may have overreacted."

"No, no, I think you reacted appropriately." Rachel sat down. "If you're around, I won't be able to get any work done."

"And..." Quinn began, slowly. "What will you _do_ instead?"

Rachel didn't miss the suggestive tone in her voice. "Quinn…"

"Sorry, sorry." Quinn said, quietly. "I'll behave. Honest."

Rachel took a breath, and crawled over to the top of the bed. She reached for the notebook, when Quinn put her hands over hers. She looked up, meeting dark hazel eyes.

"Can I see it first?"

Rachel nodded, and allowed her to see the songs she picked, then changed her mind about. She really hadn't made any progress.

"What's wrong with 'The Scientist'?"

"It's hardly appropriate for Broadway, Quinn."

"You're not in a show, or anything." Quinn said, sliding the notebook to her. "One day, Rachel, but not right now." She added. "You're eighteen. I don't think the old guys in there to expect you to pick an old showtune and do a little jig. As long as you don't pick Nicki Minaj, I think you'll do fine."

"'Super Bass' _would_ be a little out of their league."

"Especially if you wear the little short-shorts she does in the music video."

Rachel smiled. "It would be quite the show." She thought for a moment. "I don't know, I just feel like there's a song on the tip of my tongue and I just can't sing it." Rachel's head snapped up. "Oh! That could be a future song lyric." She snapped her fingers. "Ideas. Ideas everywhere."

Quinn smiled, tight lipped, as Rachel presumably wrote down the line.

"What do you think I should sing?" Rachel looked up at her, after a moment.

"Well, I've always wanted to hear you sing quite a few songs; 'Dangerously in Love' by Beyonce. 'Reckoner' by Radiohead… and 'Maps' by Yeah Yeah Yeahs."

"Those are all songs… I mean, I don't know if I could pull those off."

"Exactly." Quinn nodded. "Look, Rachel, you can sing. There's really no doubt about that, but sometimes I think you need to venture away from Top 40, and the 'classics', and go into the more modern alternative scene. It gives you a chance to adapt new singing techniques, and it might even show you your limits."

Rachel looked back down at her notebook.

"Or you could always just sing some disco, I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Mr. Schue might." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"In all seriousness, how about… how about you sing 'Can't Help Falling in Love'?"

"By Elvis?"

"Yeah, but you should do the version by Ingrid Michaelson." Quinn said. "Slow piano, very melodramatic; you'll probably cry. It's perfect for you."

"You _do_ know me well, Quinn."

"Well enough, I'd like to think."

"So how does the song go?"

"You want me- to- to demonstrate?"

"It's been a while since you sang to me."

"I didn't sing _to _you, I sang _for _you."

"You sang _to_ me, Lucy Quinn Fabray, and don't try to pretend otherwise."

Quinn took a deep breath, not to be confused with a sigh, and slid closer to her. She was twiddling with her fingers before she took another breath and started speaking. "Okay, well the piano chords are C, G, A minor, F-"

"Just sing the song."

"Jeez, hold your horses okay, I'm getting to it." Quinn said. "Just thought maybe you'd want a little melody to go along with it. Trying to make the experience as atmospheric as possible. _Excuse_ me."

"Are you… nervous?" Rachel noticed. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"No." Quinn muttered.

"I make you nervous?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Quinn said, looking up at her.

Rachel stared back, expectedly, wide, brown eyes, unblinking.

"Well, maybe I am a little bit, but it's only because I haven't sung in a while." Quinn admitted. "Nothing to do with you."

Rachel nodded, smile appearing across her lips. "Do you want me to turn around? Would that make you more comfortable?"

"You're the worst." Quinn pouted.

Rachel laughed. "Come on, Quinn. There's nothing to worry about. You could be high-pitched, and honestly, I wouldn't care."

"You're such a liar, Berry. You'd offer me singing lessons for the next ten weeks if I were even remotely out of tune."

"Well, yes, but still, I'd sit here and listen to it, no matter how bad it sounded."

"That was an…" Quinn paused, and smiled. "Oddly romantic statement."

"I can be oddly romantic sometimes."

"Well, I look forward to it."

They sat there, staring at each other, smiling, before Quinn turned away.

"Okay," She clapped, and cleared her throat. "Here goes…"

* * *

><p>"I never understood HIM from Powerpuff Girls…" Brittany said, holding tightly onto her girlfriend's hand.<p>

"What's there to understand?" Santana asked, doing her best to open the hotel room door with her free hand. She _could_ have just asked Brittany to let go, but she really didn't want to.

"I mean, is he a lobster? … it's weird, it's like he's a cross-dressing devil lobster or something."

Santana smiled. "I think you're taking this too seriously, Britts. It was a cartoon."

"Only the best cartoon ever." Brittany corrected. "I just never could get HIM… Mojo Jojo: easy. He's a monkey. Princess? Spoiled human. Gangreen boys: mutants, but HIM? Cross-dressing lobster-devil seems too complex for a kids show."

"Maybe you don't need to 'get it'. He's just there to be scary."

"Santana, there's hardly anything scary about a cross-dressing devil lobster. It's silly."

"Speak for yourself." Santana opened the door. Brittany stepped in, but spun around to face her.

"You were scared of HIM?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I was." Santana shrugged. "I was also scared of the organ from Beauty and the Beast's Christmas special, that big demon from Fantasia and Piccolo from Dragonball Z." She listed.

"Aw, S," Brittany crooned, and pulled her close. "You're a widdle scaredy cat." Brittany kissed her nose.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes, and repressed a smile.

"And Piccolo?" She pulled away. "Piccolo wasn't scary at all!" Brittany went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"He was in the beginning!" She called after her.

Santana walked passed her into the bedroom, and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Ohoho, what do we have here?" Santana crossed her arms against her chest.

"Is it a bunny?" Brittany happily skipped into the room.

"Why do you always think there's an animal?"

"Because what else is there to be excited about?"

Santana smiled at that. "Well, sorry to disappoint, yet again, but it just looks like the lovebirds fell asleep together."

And sure enough Rachel was sleeping, lying on her side, mouth slightly open, while Quinn lay horizontally, head resting on the smaller girl's stomach. Rachel's left hand was tangled in Quinn's hair, and her right was interlocked with Quinn's fingers. The notebook lay on the pillow, blue pen not far from it. Pieces of crumpled paper were strewn about the bed. From the looks of it, Santana would say they didn't get anything done.

"Aww, they're so cute." Brittany smiled.

"You really like them being together, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's obvious they've loved each other forever. It's like watching a really good romantic movie happen right before my eyes. They went through the boyfriends that didn't care about them, as much as they care about each other, anyway. They supported each other through everything. They always looked out for each other, even when the other didn't want them to. They went through the arguing. They went through the being angry at each other, and they're finally together now." Brittany nodded. "It really is beautiful."

Santana looked back at the two girls, and cocked her head to the side. "Hm."

"Hm?" Brittany mimicked.

Santana shook her head. "Nothing, B. You're right. It's nice..." Santana took Brittany's hand in hers. "Come on, let's go to bed."


	13. Can't Help Falling in Love

"_Mmmfm."_ Quinn woke to the sound of her mumbling against her pillow. She opened one eye at a time, only to be greeted with a very happy Rachel.

"Hello you." Rachel whispered.

Quinn rolled over onto her back, and faced up at the ceiling. The sunlight was cracking through the blinds, and landing directly onto her eyes, so she shut them again with a groan. She felt a weight shift on both sides of her shoulders, and wet lips press against her forehead. Quinn couldn't help but smile a little then.

"How did you sleep?" Rachel said, softly.

"Good."

"How good?"

"Real good."

"You're so verbose." Quinn felt Rachel chuckle against her chest. "I take it you're not a morning person."

"Not really."

"Is it okay if I… I mean, can I-I kiss you?"

Quinn opened her eyes then. "What? Like… on-on the mouth?" She pointed to her lips. Why, Quinn didn't know. She was sure Rachel was capable of knowing where her mouth was.

Rachel nodded, slowly.

Quinn sat up, prompting Rachel off of her. She slumped over, shoulders low, and arms between her legs. The blanket was all tangled up, and she didn't have enough energy yet to try to get out of it.

Rachel smiled at how Quinn's hair went in all directions. She looked absolutely adorable.

Quinn rubbed the back of her head, groggily, further messing up her hair.

But she didn't say anything.

"I am aware that, technically, we _have _kissed, but that was _before_. We haven't had our first _official_ kiss." Rachel explained, hoping she hadn't said anything wrong. They were doing so well…

After a moment, Quinn shook her head. "I-I don't think so."

"B-but why?'

Quinn looked at her, one eye closed. "What do you mean why?"

"Why not? We've already kissed, and I mean, we- we're together, right?"

"Look, Rachel, I don't- I don't know, okay? We're just starting- we…" Quinn stood silent.

"We what?"

"I think we should start again."

"Start… again?"

"Yeah, I mean- we should start from the beginning." Quinn said. "That wasn't our first kiss. Our first kiss will be… special. None of of this talking about it before it happens. It'll be- you know, when the time is right."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Like on the balcony of an expensive restaurant under the pale moonlight?"

"I was thinking more or less in the back of Puck's pickup truck after we got some ice cream, or something."

"Ooh, how romantic." Rachel played along. She leaned closer to her. "So… no kiss, then?"

"Tempting, but no." Quinn smiled. "What's with the sudden urge to kiss me, anyway?"

"Sudden? I must a better actress then I thought." Rachel said. "I always want to kiss you, and you really can't blame me, either."

"Oh?"

"No, not when you're so cute."

"The same could be said for you."

"You guys are disgusting." Santana said. "So gross."

Both girls snapped their heads to face her. She was wearing a tank top, and her hair was all crazy, as well. Rachel wondered if she possessed some sort of gift, as her hair wasn't nearly as unkempt at the other girls. Brittany was practically clinging to Santana's side, head resting on her shoulder, and she was seemingly still asleep, mouth slightly agape.

"Who told you to watch?" Quinn said.

"Oh, believe me, if I could have some sort of visor to block out the grossness that is you two, I'd buy it in a heartbeat. I'd buy enough for everybody. I'd shield the world from _this_, and I'd probably get a Nobel prize, and a key to the city."

Quinn slid to the edge of the bed, so her legs hung off of it, dragging the blanket along with her. "I'm starving."

"Well, that's what happens when you skip dinner." Santana said, sharply.

"You didn't eat?" Rachel asked.

"When we were out, I did. I just didn't eat a meal, or anything, is all."

"Unacceptable." Rachel jumped up from the bed. "Get dressed, and we'll head down to the buffet." She headed towards the bathroom.

"It's not a big deal, I've skipped meals before-"

"Not a big deal?" Rachel snapped around. "I'll have you know, Quinn, that skipping meals result in major metabolic changes. It elevates your glucose levels, and increases your chance of a delayed insulin response, which, in long term, could possibly lead to diabetes."

Quinn stared at Rachel, eyebrow raised.

"I read it in the paper yesterday." Rachel added, quietly. "Now, come on. Get dressed. We have _quite_ the day in store for us." She smiled, and practically skipped into the bathroom.

Santana looked back to Quinn. "May God be with you. You're gonna need Him and Jesus and all the apostles on your side to deal with _that_."

* * *

><p>It took more than an hour to rouse the boys out of sleep. Apparently, they had spent the majority of last night at the arcade a couple of blocks from the hotel, and they'd only slept for about four hours. At breakfast, Rachel repeatedly told them it was their fault for not getting the required amount of sleep, to which most of them didn't respond, because they were <em>asleep<em>, face first in their cereal bowls.

Rachel was noticeably chipper, more so than usual. Everyone knew it had to do with her performance.

It was also their last day in New York, and because of that, everyone seemed a little more subdued. Breakfast was quieter than it was most days, with it normally consisting of Quinn and Mike (or Puck) arguing over who could get the last piece of bacon, or the last scoop of scrambled eggs.

"Why so glum, guys?" Rachel said, reaching over for the jar of strawberry jam. "My performance is tonight! It's exciting! It's gonna be great!"

Tina glanced at Rachel, and shook her head, slightly. "We're happy for you and everything-"

"So, what's the problem, then?" Rachel asked.

"There really isn't a problem." Finn said, yawning. "Just, you know, vacation's almost over, and we have to go back and deal with real life stuff."

'Real life stuff', yes, Rachel understood now. Her smile slowly disappeared, and she looked down at her breakfast; toast with jam, and a small piece of lemon soy cake. She looked back up at the others, and everyone who wasn't sleeping was picking at their food, inattentively. It was good pretending like this was her reality; the traveling with friends, the wacky adventures, the new… love she found; it was all great, but it wasn't real. Not entirely anyway. They still had parents, siblings, college and job applications to fill out, futures to plan. Getting away was fun, but it was just that: _getting away_. They still had lives they needed to take care of.

But Rachel never had the desire to leave it all behind as much as she did now.

She couldn't deny how much fun it had been. She just wanted to stay here with her friends and start a new life. Eleven people could fit into one loft, and rent would be a piece of cake with that many people working. They'd just have to find a landlord who would tolerate something like that. Rachel would just have to explain that they wouldn't _all_ be at home at once. They'd only go there to sleep or bathe, most of their time would be spent at school or at work or just going out on the town.

If she was going to run away with anyone, it would definitely be these people.

That was probably the teenager in her speaking, though. Rachel could never do that. She didn't want to disappoint her dads... or Patti LuPone, for that matter.

"Then we just make the most of it." Quinn said, waking Rachel from her thoughts. Everyone looked at her. "It's all we can do."

Tina nodded then. "Quinn's right. There's no use in moping around. We're still in New York for a whole day."

"Carpe diem." Kurt said, with a smirk.

"Carpe diem?" Finn repeated.

"It means 'seize the day' in latin, Finn, geez." Brittany said. Santana laughed, and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"So how about this," Blaine began. "We have a couple's day-"

"And those of us who aren't couples?" Mercedes interrupted.

"Don't act like you and Puck don't have something going on." Santana said.

"Rude!" Mercedes exclaimed. "That ship has sailed, I'll have you know."

"Whatever."

"I'm not saying it has to be _exclusively_ couples." Blaine explained. "Kurt and I would love to have you along, Mercedes."

"Well, whatever, you all have your _couples_ day, and me and Finn here are gonna head back to the arcade to beat that jerkface with the high score." Puck said, slinging his arm around Finn, which startled him awake, as he was asleep upright. "Ain't that right, Finny boy?"

"Uh, I guess." Finn said, clearly having no clue what anyone was talking about.

"But we might not have a chance without Mike..." Puck said. "After all, he _did _get second place last night."

Mike glanced over at Tina, eyes pleading.

Tina rolled her eyes, affectionately. "I'll come with you."

"Yes!" Mike reached over to give Puck a high five, and turned back to kiss Tina on the cheek.

"And we'll take Berry and Quinn along with us." Santana said, sitting back upright. "Since you two are the only _non_-couple left." She added with a sly smirk.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn to get some kind of read on how she reacted to that, but nothing. Quinn's face was blank, and she just stared at Santana, silently.

"Well, thank you for the offer, Santana." Rachel said. "But I think it would be best if I stood and practiced for my performance. I'll have to be in tip-top shape."

"Your show is at, like, nine at night." Santana said. "It's seven in the morning. You can have some down time in between."

"Maybe so, but I don't want to risk it." Rachel said.

Santana scoffed. "Fine. Whatever. And let me guess," She turned to Quinn. "You're gonna stay and help?"

"No. I'd like to go with you two, actually." Quinn said.

"Huh. Good." Santana stood up. "Let the last day in New York officially begin! And remember, if you get arrested, we don't know you."

With a few chuckles, and scattered movement, the table was soon empty. The paper plates, and empty cups were cleared out, and the gang had already huddled around the exit, chatting quite loudly. The adults in the lounge stared, annoyingly, but none of them seemed to notice. Quinn had made sure to keep Rachel behind, by silently cleaning up her breakfast, as well as her own. Rachel waited, arms crossed against her chest.

Quinn walked over to her, when everything was thrown away, and she looked strangely guilty.

"You're not mad, right?" Quinn asked.

Rachel simply shook her head.

"It's just that- I mean, it _is_ the last day here and all- I don't want to spend it inside a hotel room all day…"

"I get it." Rachel said, and she meant it.

"I'd really like it if you came with us…" Quinn said. "But I'm not, like, gonna beg or anything."

Rachel smiled. "I want to…" She thought for a moment. "But like I said, I think it's best if I practice-"

"For fourteen hours?"

"One can never practice enough-"

"_Rachel."_

"Maybe later, okay? For now, I think it's best if I google the song, and make sure to get the tempo _just_ right. You gave such an amazing demonstration last night, and I would like to be on par with your performance, if not better."

Quinn smiled. "You're such a perfectionist."

"You love it."

"I do."

_Do you love me_? was right on the tip of Rachel's tongue, but she fought the urge to ask. Now wasn't the time, especially when everything was going so smoothly between them.

"I'll see you later, then?" Rachel asked.

"Of course."

Rachel watched Quinn do a little run to meet up with the others. And when Quinn looked back and gave a big smile just for her, Rachel couldn't help but want to do a little victory dance right there and then.

* * *

><p>"So just be honest with me, thunder thighs; you in love with Berry or what?"<p>

Quinn looked up from her book, momentarily, to see Santana's face riddled with little drawings of butterflies and hearts.

"Brittany did them, shut your mouth."

Quinn smiled, tight lipped, and did just that.

"Look, if you came along to _read_ maybe you should just go back to the hotel." Santana sat next to her. "You can read all you want with your hobbit of a girlfriend."

"I'm waiting for the concert." Quinn said, simply.

"Yeah, well, you look bored."

"I'm not."

"Are you going to answer the question or not?"

"Yes, I am."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Answer it."

"I just did." Quinn stood up, and stowed her book back in her messenger's bag. "Where'd you get the facepaint?"

Santana looked up, contemplative, then broke out into a smile. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Quinn opted for a bat around her eyes, and she saw that she was a little late to the face paint party. Kurt and Blaine were already painted as dogs, Mercedes had whiskers, though wouldn't reveal if she was a dog or a cat or a mouse, and Brittany was Spiderman for some reason. Brittany had actually convinced the guy who was doing the face painting to let her do it for a couple of minutes, and he couldn't have made a better marketing choice because the line had grown three times its original size.<p>

Brittany was pretty good with children.

It was snowing, very, very lightly, and some of it was starting to stick the ground. The kids were frolicking in it, and catching flakes on their tongues and fingertips.

Every time Quinn saw a little blonde girl get her face paint done, she was reminded of Beth.

She had made her decision back before they had even gone on the road trip; she was going to do everything she could to see Beth again once they got home. She didn't know how or why, but she knew she was going to do it. Shelby had another thing coming if she thought she could keep her from seeing her own daughter.

She had a lot of things to sort out when they reached Lima. She hadn't decided what college she was going to, nor did she have any idea of what she wanted to be. She didn't know where she stood with her parents, or her friends. For the most part, it seemed the glee club still trusted Quinn and called her 'friend', but she couldn't be sure. There had been times where they were whispering or laughing, and she would reach them, and they would stop. Maybe it was just her being paranoid. She didn't know.

And then of course, there was… Rachel. She had been avoiding it for the better part of a year. Or two, if she were to be completely honest.

When she stepped through the front door of McKinley the first day of senior year, new look and all, she really had a solid idea of how the year would turn out. In fact, she was counting on it. She was counting on staying with the skanks. She was counting on Rachel and Finn dating all the way through high school. She was counting on keeping away from glee and everyone in it. She was counting on being her utterly broken self, _all_ by herself, until school was over and she was free. What she was going to do, she didn't know, and she didn't plan on knowing. She was counting on no future.

Having no future is so much easier.

But she couldn't do that _now_. _Now_ she was back with the people she was trying so hard to avoid. Now, she had to prove she was going somewhere in order to see Beth. Now, she had sort of, kinda promised Rachel she would be accompanying her to New York with absolutely no plan whatsoever.

She needed to get herself together. Not only for her sake, but for the sake of everyone she loved, and who loved her.

Her phone buzzed in her hands, as she was already twiddling with it. She was debating whether or not to check on Rachel, and thought about how clingy that seemed, and decided against it. They had just started dating, or whatever it was they were doing, and she wasn't going to start being _that_ girl; the one who called any five minutes they were apart.

But, _God_, she really wanted to.

Once Brittany was done with her batch of kids, she let the face paint guy takeover again. She seemed absolutely giddy, and the kids she had already painted were huddling around her, asking her questions about the snow, paint, and animals. Santana just looked on, a few feet away, arms crossed against her chest and the cheesiest grin plastered on her lips.

Quinn would have to make fun of her for it later.

She looked down at her phone, and upon reading the name, she was sure she'd have the same cheesy grin.

Okay, so _maybe_ she could let Santana let this one go…

_Having fun? :) _Berry. 10:24 AM.

Quinn tapped out a quick response: _yeah, you?_

_Almost done… I think I got it down, but I can't be absolutely sure._

_take it from me, you got it down. _

_You haven't even seen me perform it yet._

_don't need to. it's perfect. i know it. we're at the park waiting to see some band play, but if you get here, i might have something else planned for us_

_A surprise?_

_maaaaybe. you'll have to meet me the lake to find out..._

_Ooo, I do love surprises… give me fifteen minutes._

* * *

><p>"Quinn, I saw four- <em>four<em> horse carriages on my way here. It is completely ridiculous in this day in age to have-" Rachel stopped, abruptly. "Is this a canoe?"

"Indeed it is."

"And…" Rachel crinkled her nose. "Is that a bat painted on your face?"

"Why, yes." Quinn nodded. "My, aren't we observant today?"

"You're being sarcastic."

"Maaaybe." Quinn smiled. "Step this way." She extended her hand, and Rachel happily accepted. She helped the smaller girl onto the canoe, before turning and sitting down across from her. "Well? Are you going to join me or what?"

Rachel looked around herself, and sat, too, looking slightly confused. Quinn pushed them off land, with the paddle, and Rachel immediately held onto the sides of the small boat once the canoe was fully off land.

"Are you sure you know how to do this? I mean, don't we- isn't there a person who does this? Could we not have hired a trained professional to do this for us?"

"Just calm down."

"I am calm, I was just under the impression that there was someone who rowed _for_ us and sang, while we have a nice romantic evening…"

"This isn't Italy…" Quinn said. "Or Vegas."

Quinn got a few paddles strokes in, before letting go of it and leaning forward.

"Don't rock the boat, Quinn- put your hands back on the steering wheel-"

"Oh God, would you just calm down. I'm trying to get the other paddle for you."

"Paddle? For me? I don't-"

Quinn reached under Rachel's seat, and, surely enough, pulled out the other paddle. When she reached Rachel's eye level again, she found that Rachel's eyes were closed. Quinn had to stop herself from laughing.

"You think closing your eyes is going to stop you from drowning?"

Rachel opened her eyes. "Don't you dare say the 'd' word while we're surrounded by water."

"Are you gonna take this or not?"

"I don't know how to paddle, and I will not be partially responsible for our death."

"It's as easy as it looks."

"It doesn't look very easy."

"Just take it, Rachel."

"No."

"I'm not gonna paddle us around all on my own. Here."

Rachel looked out onto the lake and then back at Quinn. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay." She said quietly. "Okay. Fine. Yes, this will be fine."

Quinn leaned back, and picked up her paddle which was resting on her side. She began rowing, steadily, giving Rachel time to adjust.

"And I mean, drowning in Central Park's lake is a pretty cool way to go." Quinn said.

"Not funny. You are not being funny."

Quinn laughed anyway.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet here." Quinn said, looking over to the land beside them. It had stopped snowing sometime ago, much to Quinn's disappointment. They were practically alone, both in the lake, as many people didn't think it was a good idea to go canoeing in the middle of winter, and on the surrounding land. There was a light coat of snow, covering the land around them, which was untouched by any park-goers.<p>

"Yes, it is." Rachel nodded. "Did you know that because of the seclusion of this area of the park, it was used as a center for gay liaisons?"

"Gay… liaisons?"

"Gay sex-"

"Yes, I got it." Quinn said, quickly. "I know what it means, thank you."

"It's interesting. You know, it still happens today. People sneak off into the woods, and- well, you know. Strange how such a pretty place can be used for something like that."

Quinn sunk down, off of her seat to stretch her legs. She placed them under where Rachel was sitting, and hung her head back. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"I told Finn."

Quinn looked up at her. "Right." She nodded, curtly. Immediately, she knew what she was talking about. "So you lied to me?" She concluded.

"A little bit."

"You're lying to me now."

"I knew you'd be upset, and- and we can trust him-"

"You keep saying that."

"It's the truth, Quinn. Finn wouldn't do anything to-"

"It's not about that. Just… who else knows? Honestly."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Mike."

"_Mike?_ You don't even talk to Mike!"

"I know! But I needed him to do me a favor, and he heard more than I intended and I couldn't _not_ tell him-"

"Why are you telling everyone?"

"Moral support?"

"How much moral support do you need?"

"I don't know." Rachel said, hopelessly. "Look," She sunk down to where Quinn was sitting. "We're going to tell people eventually, right?" She took Quinn's hands in hers. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe for you."

"I'm sorry. I am. No more people without telling you first. I promise."

"I would hope so. The whole glee club already knows, the only people left are back home."

"The whole glee club does _not_ know-"

"You told Santana and Brittany. You told Puck, who I was surprised to see he could keep his mouth shut from Finn, but you told Finn anyway, so _that _doesn't matter. You told Mike, who's told Tina."

"He wouldn't-"

"Yes, he would. So, that's Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Mike and Tina. Tina might tell Mercedes, and you _know_ Mercedes is gonna tell Kurt and Kurt is gonna tell Blaine; _everyone knows._"

"You said Tina _might _tell Mercedes, so there's still a chance-"

"I said _might_ because she might or might not tell her _now_, but once we're back home and they've run out of things to talk about, you can bet Tina's gonna spill."

"I'll just tell her not to. She'll respect that."

"It's whatever at this point. They're not the ones I have to worry about…"

Rachel picked up on that. "So, who are you worried about?"

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but Rachel's phone singing 'Defying Gravity' replaced whatever it was she was going to say. Reluctant, Rachel pulled out her phone from her phone pocket, and answered it.

"Yes?"

Quinn crawled back up to her seat, and grabbed her paddle.

"Now?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, you did not stutter, Santana. Yes, we'll be right there." She shoved her phone back into her pocket, and picked up her paddle.

"Well?"

"We're wanted at the Oak Bridge."

"I don't know where that is."

"I'll lead, then." Rachel said, beginning to paddle. "We'll talk about this later?"

Quinn didn't nod, or even acknowledge the question. She just helped Rachel row the boat.

* * *

><p>"There you losers are." Santana said.<p>

"What's with the facepaint?" Rachel asked, seeing that practically _everyone's_ face was painted.

"Nevermind that, we need to get back to the hotel. Now."

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany's sick. And so is Mike." Tina said.

"Something in the hot dogs." Kurt said. "They both said they had some."

"But not from the same vendor." Santana said. "It had to be something they ate for breakfast."

"Unfortunately, every time they open their mouths, they throw up. So we can't ask." Blaine said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Is it that bad?" Rachel asked, walking over to them.

Mike and Brittany were holding on to their stomachs, faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Well, Mike's thrown up five times, and Brittany twice." Kurt said. "I'd say it's a seven out of ten."

"Probably just minor food poisoning. I mean, it was bound to happen." Mercedes said. "We've been travelin' around and all that."

"Can we just stop talking and start friggin' walking? My girlfriend is sick and she needs to be asleep in a warm bed ASAP." Santana said, helping Brittany up.

* * *

><p>Tina laid out a folded, warm towel on Mike's forehead.<p>

"It's okay, babe. Really." Mike tried to reassure with a weak smile.

Tina returned it, not entirely sure.

Rachel had given them her bed, as she would have felt terrible if Mike was laid out on the couch when he was in such a state. Across the room, Santana was softly humming a song Rachel didn't recognize, while Brittany's sleeping head lay on her lap.

Puck and Finn were already back at the hotel room, and said that they'd been there waiting for Mike, after Tina rushed him out of the arcade. They didn't have a clue as to why the two were sick, either. Finn said that they all pretty much ate the same things.

"Yeah, something's wrong." Quinn said, shutting the door behind her. She had gone downstairs to "investigate".

Rachel stood up. "What is it?"

"Some of the other residents have reported getting sick, too. The manager said he's doing his best to figure out what's wrong."

"Oh man, what if I ate it, too?" Puck said. "Oh man, what if _you_ ate it?" He said, turning to Rachel. "Then you wouldn't be able to perform."

"Way to be a negative nancy, asshole." Quinn said.

"Oh no, what if Noah is right? I have to purge- I have to purge-"

"Rachel, you don't eat anything we eat. This sounds meat related, if anything." Quinn said. "Besides, none of us is getting sick-"

"Guys, I don't feel too good." Finn said.

"You have the weakest stomach known to man." Kurt said.

"I'm gonna- oh God, I'm gonna puke-" Finn ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him. The next sounds they were regurgitated groans and screeches.

"It's like a zombie apocalypse." Puck said. "It's gonna get us one by one, until we're all walking corpses- or, in this case, puking our guts out."

"Shut your face, I swear to God, Puck." Quinn threatened.

"I heard someone throwing up-" Tina rushed into the room just in time to hear more gargling noises. "Oh. Gross."

"Finn's got the bug, too." Kurt said, sitting on the couch. "You do know you're next, right?" He looked up at Quinn.

"Me? Why me?"

"You ate exactly what Mike did, though you finished yours a little later." He picked up a magazine on the table. "Then it should be Blaine, and then me, and then Mercedes, and then Puck… I don't think Santana, Tina or Rachel will get sick, though."

"Santana only had toast with jam." Puck said. "And so did Rachel."

"And Tina skipped breakfast. So it was probably something meat related." Kurt said. "Quinn's right."

"But… but that means none of you will be able to make it to my show." Rachel said, almost panicking.

"Your show? Girl, I love you and everything, but I'm more worried about not being able to move without throwing up. This was _not_ the way I wanted to end our vacation." Mercedes sat down beside Kurt.

"We're not gonna get sick." Quinn said. "Bacon and ham and eggs- they're not all from the same chicken or cow or pig, and that means that they won't all make us sick. Finn's probably the last one."

"Well, there's nothing left to do but wait." Puck said, squeezing in to sit beside Mercedes. "And see if this disease devours us all… one… by… one."

"_Oh no, what do we do- what do we do- should I call a hospital?" _Rachel ran into the bedroom, though they could still hear her. It sounded like she was rummaging through her suitcase. "Should I call my dads and tell them I love them? I've had so much to live for- so, so, so much. I was going to be a star. It was great knowing you all- you're all so amazing- I love you guys so much-"

Quinn turned to Puck. "I'm going to punch you in the face."

Puck smirked. "Hey, s'not my fault baby girl gets frightened easily. It's super fun."

"Three."

Puck raised his eyebrow.

"Two."

"You really think I'm scared of you counting? What am I, five?"

"One."

Puck jumped up, and bolted out the door without even shutting it behind him.

Mercedes turned back to Quinn. "You are _really_ scary sometimes."

* * *

><p>Quinn had been right. Partially.<p>

She didn't get sick, but Blaine did. It had been a couple of hours since, and everyone assumed that that would be the end of it.

Rachel was prepping herself in the bathroom- or at least, doing the best she could with people constantly running in to throw up. She had been holding her breath for as long as she could in intervals because the lemon pine sol Kurt and Puck had been using to try and wash the toilet (and stench) was only making things worse.

This was not how she imagined getting ready for her first Broadway performance would be like.

She heard a light rapping on the door.

"Yes?" She called out.

"You decent? Finn needs to barf."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and opened the door, exasperatedly.

Puck had Finn hung around his shoulder and he just sort of shoved him inside toward the toilet. "Good luck." Puck smiled, and shut the door.

Finn didn't waste any time, as he threw up almost immediately upon reaching the toilet bowl. Rachel continued to curl her hair, and hold her breath. Soon, Finn's puking ceased, and only the sound of his heavy breathing filled the bathroom.

"I hope… I hope you do really well tonight, Rach." Finn said, sounding bloated.

Rachel looked down at him. "Thanks. I hope you feel better."

Finn opened his mouth, but couldn't finish, as he began throwing up into the toilet. Rachel turned back to the mirror, shaking her head slightly. She didn't know how he could throw up so much. Surely he would have ran out of food at this point?

"Ugh, this is really bad." He said. "My insides are all… gross."

Rachel turned back to him. "You think you're done yet?"

Finn closed his eyes for a moment, and nodded, jaw clenched.

"You should really get some rest, Finn. It's the only thing you can do right now." She said, helping him up. "And besides, if you're sleeping, you can't throw up, right?"

"Yeah… yeah, you're probably right. Bummer I can't be at your show… but hey, at least- at least Quinn's gonna be there, right?"

"Right." She sat him down on the toilet, because she really couldn't lift him by herself.

"Cool."

Rachel opened the bathroom door, and motioned for Puck to come pick him up. Quinn saw, and followed him into the bathroom.

"Hey buddy. Up you go." Puck muttered. "I've never seen someone throw up so much- like, dude, you might be breaking a world record. How wicked is that? Maybe we should call the Guinness people…."

Quinn watched Puck drag Finn off onto the couch, before turning back to Rachel. "How's it going?"

"Well." Rachel responded. "Better if everyone wasn't vomiting all over the place." She added, quietly, going back to the mirror.

"You haven't done your makeup yet?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Could I… help?"

Rachel looked at her through the mirror. "S-sure. Just let me finish my hair."

Quinn sat on the edge of the bathtub behind her. Rachel guessed it was to not be in anyone's way if someone had to come and throw up. She could see her just out of the corner of her eye, just… staring up at her..

"Are you really going to just stare at me the whole time?"

Quinn smirked. "Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"Well, it's a bit uncomfortable when people stare at you, yes."

"Odd." Quinn said, standing up. "Essentially, you want to work on Broadway, which means loads of people will be staring at you every night."

"That's different and you know it."

"I don't see how."

"It's different because I'm _performing_ on a _stage _in front of _hundreds_ of people, and not because _Quinn Fabray_ is staring at me in a _bathroom_."

"Aha, so I see." Quinn nodded. "So performing in front of hundreds of people doesn't make you nervous, but _I_ do."

Rachel smiled. "This is payback for last night, isn't it?"

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

Rachel put down her curling iron, and turned to face her. "Right, well… you can do my make-up now."

Quinn picked up Rachel's make-up bag, and searched through it "Eyeliner or…?"

"Yes, and a little blush. Just a little."

Quinn pulled out eyeliner and some blush. "Anything else?"

"Do you... think I need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Well, get to work, then, missy. I don't want to be late. I want to be early. Precisely an hour early."

"Yes, ma'am." Quinn smiled. "Hold still."

Quinn held the eyeliner cap between her teeth, as she traced the inside Rachel's lashes. She softly stretched out Rachel's top eyelid. "Doesn't hurt, I hope..."

"Not at all." Rachel said, doing her best not to move her lips too much "You're being very gentle."

"Almost done..." Quinn muttered. "Kind of hard doing this for someone else... my sister used to do this for me when I was younger..."

"You don't speak about your sister much."

"There's nothing to say, really." Quinn shrugged, slightly. "She taught me how to do my make-up, and not much else."

Rachel did her best to stay absolutely still as possible and not blink. She was growing more and more comfortable every time Quinn and her were in close proximity, but she didn't know if she could ever get _used_ to it. Having Quinn's breath on her cheek was _definitely _not a sensation Rachel would get used to.

Quinn pulled back. "There you go."

Rachel turned and looked in the mirror. Quinn was almost a pro at applying eyeliner. Or, at least, she did it much better than Rachel would have.

"Now for the blush?" Quinn said dabbing the brush into the kit. Rachel turned back at her and closed her eyes. With a few strokes, Quinn proclaimed, "Done!"

Rachel checked again in the mirror. "It's perfect."

"Are you going to put on some lip gloss?"

"I didn't bring any with me." She turned to face her.

"No problemo. You can use mine. But you should put it on right before you get on stage, though. The sheen runs out pretty quickly."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled. "Okay, well," Rachel straightened out her blouse. "Tell Kurt and the others to be ready." She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. "We're going to Broadway."

* * *

><p>"Well, it turns out-"<p>

"You really do look beautiful." Quinn said, suddenly.

Rachel bashfully smiled. "Oh- um, tha- thank you, Quinn."

"You were saying?"

"... saying? Oh- uh, right- yes, I was- as I was saying, it turns out the charity event ran longer than expected. They only want me to sing one song."

"Their loss, then." Quinn said, shrugging.

They were backstage, listening the the announcer run through all the names of the contributors and the special guests. The Winter Garden Theatre was definitely something to behold. Googling pictures of it's interior back home didn't do it justice. Rachel stood slack-jawed at the entrance for a good ten minutes before Quinn dragged her off inside. Gold ceiling, beautiful architecture, seats so high up; Rachel knew this is where she wanted to be more than anything.

Unfortunately, Rachel was only allowed to only bring along _one_ person into the theatre, but Quinn and Kurt managed to talk the security guard into letting Kurt, Mercedes and Puck stand at the entrance of the back door- at the very least, close enough to just _hear_ her but not see her. Kurt said he would be recording whatever he could on his phone, and Rachel gave Quinn the responsibility of her father's camcorder, because as he said before she left; _"No 'Funny Girl' for a month if you don't bring this back filled with video of you performing."_

"They're letting me pick, though…" Rachel rubbed her hands together, somewhat nervously. "What do you think I should sing?"

"Whichever song you're most passionate about." Quinn said, fiddling around with the video camera.

"Don't break it, Quinn."

"I'm not."

"Hm." Rachel walked over to the curtain and peeked through it. "I'll probably do 'Can't Help Falling in Love', then."

"You sound great on that song."

Rachel turned back to her and smiled. "You would say that if I said I was going to sing 'Bittersweet Symphony.'"

"Because you sound great on that song, too."

Rachel smiled even wider. She took her cue on stage left and stood up straight. "You should probably get back to your seat." She closed her eyes, trying to mentally prepare herself. "You don't want to miss me, do you?"

Quinn nodded, curtly, and turned to leave, but stopped, abruptly. Hearing her stop, Rachel opened her eyes to face her.

"Rachel, wait." Quinn turned back around. "I just wanted to say-"

"Quinn, please don't pull a Finn and tell me that you love me right now, because while, yes, I would very, _very_ much like to hear those words from you, I don't think it's a good idea to tell me right before I sing in front of two hundred people, and while, admittedly, I _am_ singing a love song that in my mind is just for _you_ because it's the only way I can give the words as much meaning as they deserve- because, make no mistake I _do_ mean every word I sing, and when you showed me the song last night I could relate entirely because it's _exactly_ how I feel about you- but- but it'll only make me more nervous than I already am if you tell me you love me and I don't want make a complete fool of myself." Rachel finally took a breath.

Quinn blinked, slowly. "…I was just going to say 'break a leg'?"

Rachel buried her face in her hands, wanting to suddenly disappear. "_Oh my God_."

"… now introducing the 2012 'Nationwide Voice' Winner: Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"Break a leg!" Quinn called out, as Rachel, very shakily, walked out on center stage.

The piano started very softly, and Rachel brought the microphone up to her mouth. She saw Quinn standing between the seats, holding out the camcorder with one hand, and giving a thumbs up with the other. She gave Rachel a warm, encouraging smile.

It was all Rachel needed.

"_Wise men say:  
>'only fools rush in'<br>oh, but  
>I can't help<br>falling in love with you._

_A child I stay  
>would it be a sin?<br>Oh, but  
>I can't help<br>falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows  
>surely to the sea<br>darling, so it goes…_

_some things are meant to be_

_so_

_take my hand  
>and take my whole life, too<br>'cause I can't help  
>falling in love with you.<em>

_Like a river flows  
>so surely to the sea<br>oh, my darling, so it goes…  
>some things are meant to be<em>

_So won't you please _

_just_

_take  
>my<br>hand  
>and take my whole life too<br>'cause I can't help falling in love,_

_in love with you_

Rachel's eyes were closed, and she held the note like she was supposed to. She was doing her absolute best not to cry. It was unprofessional, of course, but she was just so emotional and this song just toyed with those emotions- and oh God, whatever you do, don't look at Quinn, don't look at Quinn-

She opened her eyes, and thye landed directly on Quinn's. Quinn's eyebrows were furrowed, and shaking, slightly. She was biting her lip, and those hazel eyes were staring at her so intensely and intently.

'_cause I can't  
>help<br>falling in love..._

_falling in love..._

And oh my sweet Barbra, Quinn was... crying? She was crying? Quinn was crying now, and Rachel couldn't help it anymore. She knew then. Quinn didn't have to say anything. She knew Quinn loved her.

It had been building up for the better part of two years, and no matter how much they tried, the universe was simultaneously pulling them apart, and pushing them together. To think what they've been through...

And then Rachel couldn't stop herself from crying in front of two hundred and fifty people, but it didn't matter because Quinn loved her. She loved Quinn and Quinn loved her. And as she sang the last seven words of the song, she couldn't have meant them more than in that moment;

_I keep falling in love  
>with <em>

_You._

* * *

><p><strong>an: phew! that was a loooong chapter. sorry it took a while, but it was a lot to write!**

**it's the end of the road trip, and what an interesting trip it's been. the gang is about to be back in little ol' lima, ohio. whether that's a good or a bad thing has yet to be determined…**

**for those are you who are still following along, thanks for reading! i read every single review i get, and hearing your guys' favorite parts, and opinions is the best.**


	14. Back Home

Hiram Berry removed his round glasses to wipe a tear rolling down his cheek. His husband, Leroy, stood beside him, hands pressed to his mouth, eyes slightly watery.

"A standing ovation…" Hiram said, almost so quietly Rachel didn't hear him. "My baby girl got a standing ovation at the Winter Garden Theatre."

Rachel didn't even get to take off her coat. She entered the Berry home to be tackled with hugs and kisses and rushed words of _'show us the performance, show us how it went'_, '_you did record it, didn't you? remember what I said, young lady'._ Rachel had to dig in her bag for the video camera, and plug it into the laptop, which was already plugged into their television and ready to go. She wondered how long her dads had been waiting, as she was more than a little late.

The goodbyes lasted longer than expected, even though she would be seeing them all next Monday at school. It certainly felt like the end of something, though, and they acted accordingly.

Kurt didn't want to go home just yet (lunch with Blaine at Breadstix, now that Blaine's stomach was finally able to handle food, he was starving) so Rachel was burdened with dropping Finn off.

Quinn offered to help, much to Rachel's surprise.

Rachel had to explain to Finn's mother than he had gotten sick on the trip, as Finn still couldn't open his mouth without vomiting. Carole was more than a little shocked when both Finn's arms were slung over both Quinn and Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel didn't know the exact history between Quinn and Carole, but she knew there was the possibility of bad blood between them when Quinn lied about Finn being Beth's father.

For the most part, Quinn didn't say anything, just a _'hello', _and '_have a good day'_. Carole didn't seem to be stand-offish, either. She offered them drinks and something to eat, to which they both politely declined.

Maybe it was all water under the bridge.

Mr. Hummel wasn't home. Probably at the shop, Rachel guessed. Carole assured she'd be able to take care of Finn by herself, and told them to get home as it was getting late.

Rachel, purposely, drove very slowly to Quinn's place, still fearing that once Quinn walked through those doors, she would revert to being _that_ Quinn again. The Quinn that outright ignored her, instead of bully her. The Quinn that was consciously throwing her life away.

Rachel really didn't want that to happen.

Quinn obviously must have noticed the speed, but she said nothing. She just stared out of the window, staring at houses she'd seen countless times before. She didn't say anything, not even to change the station when a song she didn't like came on, which she did the entire trip home, until she finally got fed up and plugged in her iPod.

It made Rachel uneasy.

Unfortunately, Rachel didn't get the opportunity to ask, or even give Quinn a proper goodbye as Ms. Fabray was already waiting outside of their house. Rachel hadn't ever met Ms. Fabray before, and she didn't really get to then. They just exchanged pleasantries, and that was that.

Quinn had waved goodbye from her doorway, as Rachel pulled out of their driveway. That was all she got. A wave.

Now, Rachel sat in her living room, watching her fathers, teary and wide eyed. Their lips were pursed, and they were each shaking their heads, slightly, as if in disbelief.

Rachel stood up, once the recording finished, to unplug the device.

"Come here." Leroy grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a crushing hug. "We are so proud of you."

"Don't kill the girl." Hiram said, tapping on his shoulder. "We want to see her perform in more theatres, don't we?"

Once Leroy let go, Hiram pulled her into another hug. "Oh, but we _are_ so proud of you."

"I would like to breathe, daddy."

"Shhh, accept the love we give." Hiram whispered against the top of her head.

"How was it? How did it feel?" Leroy asked.

"Amazing." Rachel muttered against her father's chest. "It was so amazing, dad." She managed to escape his hold. "Everyone clapping, and standing; and I even saw some people crying."

"No doubt caused by _your_ crying," Hiram teased.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head instead.

"Something bothering you?" Leroy asked.

"Yes- well, no, not _bothering_ me, but there is something I need to talk to you about. Considering you've taught me to always be honest with you, and you've assured that I can come to you for anything-"

"Of course." Hiram said. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>Quinn was more than surprised to find her mother waiting for her outside of their house when Rachel dropped her off. Before Quinn left on their little vacation, they hadn't talked much. Quinn would tell her when she was taking the car out, or her mother would tell her to bring milk from the market or take out the trash, or not to smoke in the house. They hadn't <em>actually<em> talked in months.

Quinn didn't expect it to be any different went she got back.

But Judy helped Quinn with her bags, and asked questions about the trip, seemingly interested. She had even cooked them dinner.

Quinn didn't know how to react. She couldn't remember the last time they sat and talked and had dinner together.

"… and then what happened, dear?" Judy asked, cutting her piece of steak, very daintily. She was sat up straight, napkin properly places on her lap. Her hair was up in a bun, as it often was, and it looked like she had just gotten her nails done, Quinn noticed.

"They only allowed a 'plus 1' in. Rachel chose me." Quinn had relayed the entire trip back to her, omitting certain details like their adventure in the woods, and anything to do with Rachel. Except this. The only reason they had gone on the trip in the first place was for Rachel's performance, so Quinn figured she could at least talk about this, if anything.

The other things concerning her... not just yet.

"Really? Interesting. Isn't she the Berry men's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Well, I thought you two didn't like each other."

"No, I never- I mean… things have… changed."

"Well, that's good to hear. No use in keeping grudges when you're all graduating this year." Judy nodded. "And did she do well?"

"Yeah, she did. She got a standing ovation."

"Oh my. She must be _very_ talented." Judy said.

"She is. Her voice is really incredible."

"She was in glee club with you, right? Is this the same Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"The one that stole Finn from you?"

"Yeah, her."

"Seems a lot has happened between you two. I'm proud of you for being so forgiving."

"Right."

"If I remember correctly, you talked quite a bit about her sophomore year. I haven't heard much about her since… are you two friends now?"

"... yeah."

"That's wonderful. And is she still with Finn? He was a sweet boy."

"No, she's not."

"Oh? Hm. Seems he can't make up his mind when it comes to women, then? A lot of boys have that problem."

"Actually _she_ was the one who broke up with _him_."

"Really? Well, then why did she steal him from you in the first place?"

"I don't think she wanted to. It just happened."

"Ah, high school love; always more confusing than it should be. You'll be happy to know there's not much drama surrounding love as you get older." Judy looked up at Quinn. "Finish your peas, dear."

Quinn did her best not to roll her eyes, but did as she was told.

"And how was the city? I've always wanted to go to New York, but then again, who doesn't?"

"The city was great."

"What did you do there?"

"Nothing much. We were only there for a day or two."

"I thought the whole point of the trip was to spend time there?"

"We ended up stopping a lot along the way."

"Oh? Where did you go?"

"Just states in between. Didn't stay for too long." Quinn muttered, picking at the rest of her mashed potatoes.

"And what did you do in them?"

"Well, we stopped at a few museums… went to a fair…"

"So it's safe to assume you all enjoyed yourselves, then."

"Yeah. Ended a little rough, though."

"How so?"

"Some of us got sick."

"Did you get-"

"No, mom, I'm fine. Something was rotten or at the hotel, and a lot of people got sick."

"Will they be able to make it back to school by Monday?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Are you not hungry, Quinn? You haven't really eaten anything. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Quinn looked down at her plate, and in fact, she had eaten all of her steak and vegetables, but left her mashed potatoes. Of course, to a mom, though, if she had left _anything_ it meant she hadn't eaten.

"I'm full."

"Hm." Her mother set down her fork and knife, neatly beside her plate. "If you say so."

"I'm gonna go up to my room." Quinn stood up. "Unpack and stuff…"

"If that's what you want, dear. Oh, and before I forget, your father is coming over in a bit, and he wants to see you."

Quinn rolled her eyes then. "What for?"

"What for?" Judy repeated. "He's your _father_, Quinn. If he wants to see his daughter, he can."

"Whatever."

"Don't back sass me, young lady. You've not been home for more than an hour and already you're starting."

"Starting what?" Quinn asked. "Did you think because I went on some vacation I'd come back and everything would be a-ok? Or did you forget that I hate living in this house? The same house I was kicked out of when I _really_ needed a place to stay, by the man who _cheated_ on you, and who you're gonna just let waltz right in here like nothing ever happened."

Judy stood up, abruptly, pushing the table which screeched against the floor. Quinn was sure it would leave a mark that her mother would no doubt cover up with a rug.

It's all they did in this house; cover up wounds, never fixing them.

"Go to your room. Now."

"I was trying to." Quinn said, picking up her suitcase, and jogging up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Well… this is…" Leroy said, scratching his chin.<p>

"Interesting." Hiram finished.

Rachel sat at the head of the family table, while her fathers sat across from her. Hiram's hands were folded, and resting on his knees. His eyes were squinted, and often, Rachel gathered, that meant he was deep in thought. Leroy sat up, and leaned on the table.

"Yes, well, our little girl can never do something half-heartedly, can she?" He laughed, slightly.

"Nope. Always going all out." Hiram agreed. "Honestly, who falls in love with the former popular head cheerleader of the school who used to bully them relentlessly and they've swapped boyfriends more than they've swapped words?"

"And now said former cheerleader has gone through a mental breakdown over the summer, and returned donning tight leather and tattoos."

"And who our daughter has taken it upon herself to help her through her difficult situation, all the while falling in love with her over Christmas break, during a road trip to New York."

"If I was still an aspiring author, I would write a book about this."

"I would read that book."

"Why thank you, Hiram."

"D-do you think it's too quick?" Rachel asked, ignoring her father's spiel. "After Finn, I mean. Should I have waited? What's the appropriate waiting period to start dating again after a breakup? Should I google it?"

"Rachel honey, calm down." Hiram chuckled.

"There isn't an 'appropriate waiting period'. Cupid strikes when he wants." Leroy said. "The same way you don't get to choose _who_ you love, is the same way you don't get to choose _when_."

Rachel sighed. "Daddy, this is too confusing."

"Well, that's what it's all about." Hiram said.

"You had it too easy with that Finn boy." Leroy said. "There wasn't any sense of challenge with you two. You knew each other too well, you know?"

"But… I thought that's what being in love was."

"You should know your partner to a certain extent, sure. But knowing someone fully- it's near impossible, Rachel. And if you do, you function more like friends, instead of lovers."

"I don't get it. I thought that was a good thing?"

"Look, your father and I have been together for the better part of twenty years-" Leroy said.

"And just yesterday I found out he doesn't keep his socks with his underwear; he _separates them_. Who does that?" Hiram said.

Leroy eyed him.

"Er, what your father is trying to say, sweetie, is that being in love is a mystery and the biggest part of that mystery is the other person and how they function. You and Finn were too… safe. It's not to say it's wrong, or you didn't love him, it just- you-"

"You were settling, Rachel." Leroy said. "You thought Finn was the only person who would love you, and understandably so, because he was the first boy you had a crush on that showed any interest in you back."

"So it was safe. You were playing it safe."

"And there isn't anything inherently wrong with that, of course."

"But someday along the line, you would have looked back on it, and realized that's what you did; you settled. And you would have been very, very angry with yourself."

"Why- why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Rachel asked.

"Because you _did_ love him, and that's all that mattered." Hiram said. "You worked well together- well, when you weren't arguing."

"He made you happy at one point. And he was a very respectable boy, a bit daft, sure, but still more respectable than those other boys at the school."

Rachel didn't know what to say. How was it her fathers always understood her own relationships better than she did? It wasn't fair.

"Speaking of which," Hiram said. "We're going to have to meet Quinn sometime soon. You two have quite the colorful history, and we need to be absolutely sure she isn't going to hurt you."

"She won't." Rachel said.

"Baby girl, we've raised you to be kind and forgiving, but sometimes people- well, to put it bluntly; don't deserve it. We understand that you trust her, but we need to trust her, as well." Leroy explained.

"Quinn does deserve it."

"We believe that you believe that." Leroy said. "But we need to be sure."

"Also, she's not allowed to sleep in your room if you have any sleepovers." Hiram said.

"Daddy!"

"Precautions, Rachel." He said. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean we're going to treat her any differently."

"Fine." She crossed her arms against her chest, defiantly. "So…" Rachel began. "You're okay with it? I mean, me dating her?"

"Did you think we were going to have a problem with it?"

"Well, aren't you shocked? Or surprised? I'm dating a girl."

"Yes, yes, but if anything I'm more surprised that that girl is _Quinn Fabray_." Hiram said. "Russell's daughter… ain't that a kick in the head."

"Good catch, though." Leroy said. "A lot of boys will be envious. She's a very beautiful girl."

"You're really not surprised at all? Like, this isn't some big coming out story I can tell to my grandchildren?"

"Do you want me to cry?" Hiram said. "I can start crying if you want some drama."

"You guys are the worst."

"What?" Leroy laughed. "Did you really expect us to give you trouble? We're gay, Rachel, honey. We understand."

"I know- I just… I don't know, it-it seems like a big deal in my head, and I've said it now, and you're acting like it's nothing…"

"Oh, no, no, no, sweetie. We're not acting like it's nothing." Leroy said.

"It's something. A very big something, and it's something that _you_ need to go through." Hiram said.

"It won't be easy. You will be confused."

"And we will be here to support you and help you every step of the way."

"But this isn't like when I taught you to ride your bike." Leroy said. "I can't hold onto the back of your seat and help you along. You need to do this."

"And if we can help in any way, you bet we will."

Rachel looked down at her hands, nervously. "… she doesn't want to tell her parents."

Hiram glanced at his husband, worriedly.

"Well, that's understandable." Leroy said. "The Fabrays are a very religious, wholesome family."

"I don't think she'll even hold my hand in school." Rachel said, quietly.

"It's something you two will work out. You have to understand that not everyone has gay parents, Rachel."

"Or accepting parents, for that matter. It's not as easy as this for other people, and like you said, it wasn't easy for you, imagine how it would be for someone like Quinn. She's been raised her whole life to believe one thing, and here she is doing another. It has to be world shattering for her."

"I don't know what to do."

"Exactly. So imagine how Quinn feels." Leroy said.

"You want my advice?" Hiram asked.

Rachel only nodded.

"Help her. She needs your help, and I've never met the girl, but from what you've told me, it sounds like she doesn't like to ask for help much. So give it to her. Don't ask permission, just do it. You two will be all you've got if you want to go through with this. Cherish that. Help each other- and talk things through. Remember that, okay? You two need to _talk; _communication is one of the most important things in a relationship. So talk. And I know teenagers don't do a lot of that, but try. You both need to work your hardest to make it work."

* * *

><p>Rachel lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her room was dark, the only source of light coming from her slightly opened window. It was still winter, yet her room was one of the hottest in the house and if she didn't leave it open just a bit, it would be uncomfortably humid.<p>

She rolled over onto her side, digging her face into her pillow. The first night back, and she already couldn't sleep. Sleeping on the road was so easy, she thought, but that was probably because she was constantly exhausted.

They all were.

She never knew how Quinn managed to stay up. Anytime Rachel would need to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, she'd see Quinn on her phone or staring up at the ceiling. The two hotels they stood in that had balconies, Quinn would be sitting, legs dangling between the safety rail, staring out at the night sky. Rachel would check up on her, at first, because those balconies were there for people to take smoke breaks, and she was quite familiar with Quinn's history with cigarettes.

But those nights soon became the reason they started talking again. Quinn would let her sit beside her, and she would open up, little by little. Of course when they morning came around again, Quinn would act like it didn't happen.

Rachel liked to think she was getting better at that, though. Quinn hadn't brushed her off since. They were almost a full-fledged couple. Or full-fledged whatever they were.

Rachel heard the distinct rumbling of her phone against her night table. She stretched to reach it, as she had just gotten snuggled under her blankets and she really didn't want to move.

She unlocked it, and the brightness of it was a little too much to take. She mentally scolded herself for not having the 'auto-brightness' setting turned 'on'. She'd have to put that on her to-do list.

Once her eyes came to, she read the screen; it was a text message. _From Quinn._

Rachel had convinced herself that she possessed a telepathic ability to have Quinn contact her with just thinking about her. So far it had worked, and that was really all the convincing she needed.

_i've been standing outside your window for fifteen minutes with a rock and i just now realized how stupid that is_

Rachel smiled. _Stupid because...?_

Rachel could have sworn she heard the 'beep' from a phone right outside her window, but before she turned to look, her phone had vibrated again.

_stupid because what am i even doing here its one in the morning but more importantly we live in the 21st century this isn't romeo and juliet idk why i didnt just text you in the first place... i still have the rock in my hand btw... can i leave it in your garden?_

Rachel stood up and practically threw the blankets off of her, excitedly. She rushed over to her window and surely enough, Quinn was standing out there, looking down at her phone. It was rather dark, and Rachel was sure she was wearing black because it was _that_ much harder to see her.

Her hair was bright pink, and Rachel couldn't tell if it just looked brighter than it was because everything was so dark or if Quinn had gone ahead and dyed it again.

Rachel opened her window, just enough to lean out of it. Quinn must have heard, as her head popped up.

Quinn looked unsure at first, looking in all directions as if she was making sure they were alone.

"Er... hello." Quinn waved, weakly. She put her phone in her back pocket and walked closer to the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Quinn said, but then shook her head. "I mean- I wanted to give you your present."

Rachel remembered then. Her birthday fell on a Sunday that year, and that Sunday happened to be the second day of their road trip. It was the first time she hadn't been at home to celebrate it with her dads.

But it was still fun.

Puck got everyone to chip in a little money and they bought her a vegan cake from Whole Foods in Maryland. Quinn and her hadn't been talking much then, but Quinn did wish her a happy birthday and apologized saying she left the present she had brought for her back home.

Rachel was surprised she had gotten her anything at all.

"It couldn't wait 'till morning?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked down, momentarily, then back up at her. "No."

Rachel nodded. "Do you want to come in, then?"

"I don't see any vines I can climb."

"You can just come in the front door, you know. Like you said; this isn't Romeo and Juliet, Quinn."

"But... your dads-"

"Are asleep. There shouldn't be a problem if we're quiet."

Quinn thought for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. They're both rather heavy sleepers, anyways."

"... so can I leave this rock here or what?" Quinn asked, showing Rachel the pebble.

"Where did you get that?" Rachel asked.

Her fathers were very meticulous when it came to the grass surrounding their house. They'd make sure that it was neatly trimmed, and absolutely no outside objects adorned it; not even a lawn gnome. Their garden was also very neat, as Hiram wanted to enter the competition for the neighborhood's best garden when spring rolled around.

"The neighbors' driveway."

"The neighbor's driveway is _locked_, Quinn."

"... so?"

"Quinn, you broke into my neighbor's driveway? For a _pebble?_"

"I never said that."

"How else would you have gotten that?"

Quinn began to walk away. "I'm coming around front."

Rachel leaned back into her house and shut the window, softly. She slipped on her bunny slippers, and into her bathrobe and opened her bedroom door, just enough for her to fit through. She rushed down the stairs and unlocked all three of the locks on the doors, and punched in the code to the security system.

She took a breath before opening the door.

Quinn stood leaning against the outer doorframe, cool as can be. She really did exude 'coolness' Rachel thought. She also noticed that she had been right; Quinn _did_ dye her hair pink again.

"Took you long enough."

"We have a lot of locks..." Rachel said, awkwardly. She moved, so Quinn could step inside.

"I see that."

"Follow me. My room is just up-"

"I don't think so. I'm just here to give you your present... I should really be getting home soon. I've been gone all night." Quinn walked over to the sofa. She looked at Rachel and then at the couch as if asking permission to sit.

"Of course." Rachel said, shutting the door. "Where have you been?"

"I met up with the skanks." Quinn sat back. "They heard I was back in town, and they wanted to hang."

"I see." Rachel sat down beside her. "What about your mom? She seemed happy to see you."

"I guess." Quinn said. "My... dad was supposed to come over and see me... but… I didn't want to see him so I left."

"You're avoiding him?"

"Yeah... I..." Quinn shook her head. "Whatever. I don't care about him."

"It sounds like you do."

"I mean... he- I- its not..." Quinn paused, frustrated. "Who does he think he is? He kicks me out when I'm pregnant, cheats on my mom and expects me to welcome him back with open arms? I used to look up to him, Rachel. He..." Quinn looked away. "He was my hero. I used to look up to him..." she said, quietly.

"Quinn..."

"Like I said, I-I don't care about him anymore. I didn't come here to bother you with my _daddy issues_ anyway, I came to give you your present."

"You're not bothering me, Quinn. You're my..." Rachel trailed off. "I-I care about you. A lot. And if something is bothering you, you can always come to me to talk about it, you know."

Quinn didn't say anything. She just stood up, which prompted Rachel to do the same.

"Close your eyes?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, searching for a sign of... something, _anything_ but got nothing instead. Rachel just nodded and did as she was told.

She felt Quinn grab her hands and place something small, and cold onto her palm.

Then, she felt a warm kiss on her cheek, and really, _really_ wished her eyes were open to see Quinn's face just before she did that.

"You can open them now."

Rachel blinked her eyes open and looked down at her hand.

It was a small metal heart with the words _'lucy quinn fabray's heart'_ engraved into it, seemingly, in Quinn's handwriting.

Rachel looked back up at her.

And Quinn was _blushing_. Quinn Fabray was blushing so hard she almost matched her hair, and all because she had just kissed Rachel Berry on the cheek. Rachel wanted to melt right there. _Not that badass, after all_, Rachel thought, smiling.

"I made it when I was little." Quinn said nervously. "My dad took me and my sister to this art fair- and- and there was this guy who helped people make and engrave small hearts... I must have been six years old." She finally looked at Rachel. "The guy said that when I was older- he said that I should give it to someone special- someone I cared about- and I, well, yeah."

Rachel looked back down at it, and flipped it over. It read _'i am trusting you with my heart. please take care of it'_.

Rachel's chest swelled.

"I figured I would give it to someone who could. I mean, I've had it for all these years and look where it's gotten me."

"I'm going to cry."

"Oh please don't." Quinn said, hurriedly. "Um, what if I make a really cheesy joke?"

"Quinn, this is so sweet- for you trust me with- you're so amazing and I- _Quinn._"

"So maybe I shouldn't tell you that this is only part one of your gift, then?"

"Part one? There's a part two? What is it?"

"Part two is out second date-"

"Third."

"Huh?"

"Third date. I counted our canoeing at the park as our second date."

"That wasn't much of a date. We argued, didn't we?"

"It wasn't that bad. I learned how to row a boat."

"Right." Quinn smiled. "Okay, well, our _third_ date, then."

"Is it at Breadstix?"

"No. I know they don't have much you can eat there."

"Then… where? The mall?"

"Nope. It's a surprise, so you'll just have to wait."

"Not fair." Rachel slightly pouted.

Quinn pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the time. She ruffled up the back of her hair, nervously. "Yeah, it's super late, and I'm already in trouble, so…"

"Okay. Well, thank you, Quinn. Thank you so much." Rachel pulled her into a hug. Quinn didn't do anything at first, but Rachel made it clear she wasn't going to let go until she hugged her back, so Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"No." Quinn whispered. "Thank you."

Rachel pulled away, and looked up into hazel eyes. "Could- could I request something? For my birthday, I mean. A part three to my gift?"

Quinn looked at her, unsure. "Is it a kiss?"

"No… though, if it was, would my request be denied?"

"Probably yes."

"You're not fair."

Quinn laughed, quietly. "What's this 'request', then?"

"I want you to meet my dads."

"_Jesus_, we're not getting _married, _Rachel."

"I know, I know, but they really want to meet you, and-and I told them- about... us, like you said I could, and they're really excited- no, that's not the right word… um, _enthusiastic? _Yes, they're very enthusiastic to meet you."

Quinn looked off to Rachel's side, thinking.

"It would mean a lot to me."

She looked back at Rachel and sighed. "Fine. When?"

"How about Christmas?"

"_You want me to have Christmas dinner with your dads? Are you insane?"_

"Too much?"

"Yes! We've only gone on two dates-"

"Three."

"Three dates! And kissed once. When we were drunk. I can't meet your _dads_ on _Christmas_." Quinn shook her head. "Man, this relationship is so weird." She added, quietly.

"We don't even celebrate Christmas, though, so it's not that big of a deal here."

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"You are… so very… frustrating." Quinn said.

"Okay, we'll... compromise? When is this 'surprise date' you're taking me on?"

"It's a _surprise_." Quinn said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but what if you could meet my dads then? When you come and pick me up?"

"I'll..." Quinn sighed. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can hope for, I suppose. Are you sure you don't want to stay? You can sleep on the couch- I just don't feel right sending you back out there at two in the morning."

"I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself."

"Yes, but, it's _dark_ and _scary _and there are _bad people_ out at night. If you just stay here, I can just explain to my dads why you came over, they probably won't have a problem with it, and you get to meet them in one fell swoop. All problems solved."

"I'll be fine. I'll have you know I've been to Lima Heights around midnight, so I think I can handle this."

"What on _earth_ were you doing there in the _middle_ of the _night_?"

"Skanks." Quinn said simply.

"Those girls are a bad influence on you."

"They're my friends, but thanks, _mom_."

Rachel smiled. "Are you absolutely sure, Quinn?"

"I'm absolutely sure, Rachel." She nodded. "And I don't think you're dads would be cool with the fact that they haven't met me yet, and then they wake up to find I came in the middle of the night through your window."

"You didn't, though."

"I basically did." Quinn said. "I mean, if I was a boy, this would probably be the part where one of your dads chase me out of the house with a shotgun."

"Oh please, Quinn, my father would never discriminate like that. It doesn't matter who I date."

"Okay, so you just implied two things with that sentence; One, your dad _does_ have a shotgun, and two, he would chase me with it." Quinn paused. "Yeah, I'm out of here."

Rachel followed her to the door. "Be safe- and- and text me when you get home. I won't go to sleep until you do."

"Alright, alright." Quinn turned at the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rachel watched Quinn disappear around the block, hands in her pockets and staring down at the pavement. Rachel shut her door, rather dreamily, and locked all the locks, quickly. She put in the security code, and sprinted up the stairs.

The upstairs hallway light flickered on, startling her, and stopping her in her tracks.

"Young lady."

Rachel turned around, slowly.

Hiram stood, leaning on his door, arms crossed against his chest.

Rachel just looked at him.

"Little midnight rendezvous?" He said. He then posed with his hand at his waist, and his other arm up above his head. "'_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_'" He said dramatically. He stood up straight and walked over to his daughter, towering over her. "Never imagined Quinn to be the overly romantic type."

"She can be when she wants to." Rachel said, quietly, looking down at her slippers.

"You do know you're in trouble, right?"

"But _daddy_," she pleaded. "She just wanted to give me my birthday present." Rachel showed him the tiny metal heart. "It's so sweet, and she was so sweet- and we didn't do anything, I swear, and she left right away. I just didn't want to wake you and tell you she was here- it's not that big of a deal. Really."

Hiram hummed slightly.

"_Come on_. It won't happen again, I promise."

"What was Quinn doing out so late?"

"I told you, she just wanted to give me my present." Rachel shook the little heart again.

"And her mother? She just lets her go out at this time and sneak into her girlfriend's home? Just like that?"

"She didn't _sneak_, I let her in."

"Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Honestly, it won't happen again. I'll tell Quinn she can't do that anymore. Promise."

"Hm, well, just don't tell your father about this. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now. Off to bed. It's late."

* * *

><p>Rachel woke, with the little heart tightly held in her right hand. She didn't know what to do with it, so she'd decided to just keep it with her wherever she went. She wondered if she could have it fitted onto a necklace or a bracelet. Yet another thing to add to her to-do list.<p>

She heard her dad call her from downstairs, and with a quick reply, she headed off to do her morning ritual.

She woke up a little later than usual, but she was sure it was only a matter of time before she would get back into the swing of things.

After she dried her hair, and threw on some clothes (a stripped black and white blouse, and short black skirt), she headed downstairs.

Her fathers were at their usual spots; Hiram cooking whatever it was they were eating for breakfast, and Leroy reading the paper.

"You're up awfully late." Leroy said, half-joking. It was nine am, and Rachel normally got up at six, though she heard that most teenagers got up around noon.

"I went to sleep rather late." Rachel said, quietly, glancing at Hiram. Her daddy just gave her a knowing look.

"Well, Kurt's outside. Said something about going shopping." Leroy said, standing up. He walked over to his husband, to help with the cooking.

"I told him to come in, but he said he'd wait in the car. He's with his boyfriend… Blaine, was it?" Hiram said.

Rachel nodded. "So, can I go?"

"Sure." Leroy smiled "Be back before ten. School's starting soon."

"I know, dad." She went over and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiram turned expectedly, and Rachel smiled and gave him one as well.

"Have fun!" He called, waving with his spatula as she left.

Rachel rounded the driveway, her little heels 'click-clacking' against the stone floor. Blaine gave her an excited wave, as she circled the car to get into the back seat. Kurt was driving Carole's car, and Rachel was sure he had a reason for it, seeing as Kurt hated minivans, and absolutely _loved_ the car his father got for him. She slid inside, and put on her seatbelt, immediately.

"How are you lovely gentlemen this evening?" She said, chipper as can be.

"Great!" Blaine replied, equally enthusiastic. "Felt good to sleep in my own bed again, instead of a hotel room floor."

"Speak for yourselves." Kurt said, fixing his hair in the rearview mirror. Blaine saw, and decided to do the same. "My wonderful _brother_ is still throwing up- you know, he keeps _eating_ food and then throwing up, and I keep telling him to stop eating, but he _doesn't_."

"And you're feeling better?"

"Yeah! Couldn't be better! I feel rejuvenated, ready to take on the world, you know?" Blaine said.

"Anyways, we're going to the mall, and I figured if you didn't have any plans, you'd want to tag along." Kurt said, turning back to face her.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"We might pick up Mercedes, and Santana-"

"And by extension, Brittany-"

"And maybe Tina-"

"And by extension, Mike-"

"So it might get a little crowded back there." Kurt said, smiling warmly. He turned back, and shifted the car off park.

"What… well, what about Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Santana said she's busy." Kurt said, backing out of the driveway. "You know, you'd think we'd be tired of seeing each other after the trip, but here we are about to all go to the mall. I'm sick of how we all love each other." Kurt turned on the radio.

Blaine chuckled to himself. Rachel smiled.

She flipped the little heart, over and over again in her palm; _'lucy quinn fabray's heart', '_i am trusting you with my heart. please take care of it'__

__'lucy quinn fabray's heart'__

__'i am trusting you with my heart. please take care of it.'__

Rachel looked out the window, the biggest smile plastered on her lips.

It felt good to be back home.


	15. Plans

As expected, the remaining weekend was uneventful. Rachel hadn't even seen Quinn since the day she dropped off her present, and she was going to leave it at that. After all, they couldn't be attached to each other at the hip. No matter how much Rachel wanted to be.

Her dads and her didn't exactly celebrate Hanukah, as she had been missing for most of it, so when Christmas rolled around, they decided to have a nice dinner and talk more about Rachel's trip, and what her dads had been up to while she was gone. She'd miss them over the week, and she was sure she'd miss them even more when it was time for her leave.

Rachel settled on texting Quinn late Sunday night, a simple; _Thinking of you, _and Rachel honestly didn't think she'd get a text back. She just had to let Quinn know.

But when her phone rumbled and she read; _miss you too, _she fell asleep with her phone in her hands and a smile on her lips.

The first day back at school was a bit overwhelming. She entered first period, and upon realizing what class it was, had a mini-freakout. She hadn't finished that paper for Ms. Elben, or better yet, _Quinn_ hadn't.

Rachel wasn't exactly upset, but she hadn't missed an assignment this year and was a bit disappointed that she couldn't keep that streak alive.

Ms. Elben looked at her, knowingly. "You look like you want to say something, child."

The class became suddenly silent, and she could feel eyes trained on the back of her head.

Still, she tried to remain composed. "I-I- well- you see-" Or at least, slightly composed.

"Ms. Fabray dropped by earlier and handed in your paper." Ms. Elben said, circling around her desk. "I hope the rest of you have spent enough time on their essays as Ms. Berry here has." She placed down her paper, face up. Rachel looked down at it and it had a red 'A' circled at the top.

The rest of the class groaned, and made other noises of disapproval, and Rachel no doubt knew that if she were to turn around and face them, they'd all give her dirty looks.

She sighed, a sigh of relief, and sat with her hands folded and ears perked for the rest of the class.

Just… thank God for Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>"So, how's 'Operation Code Name: Help Get Rachel into Quinn's Pants' going?" Puck asked, goggles crookedly on his face.<p>

Rachel fixed them for him, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"It's not much of a code name if it has the goal in it's name, Noah." She said.

Whenever it was lab time, Rachel would partner up with anyone from glee club, and unlike their other classes, a majority of them actually shared this class. Rachel was the absolute worst at mixing any kind of chemicals, and her experiment would always blow up in her face. Even Brittany could do this, without fault, and whenever Santana was absent, Rachel would pair up with her, when Puck and Finn were grouped up.

Brittany didn't exactly like Rachel, but she always accepted when Rachel asked to be her partner, which gave Rachel hope that the cheerio didn't completely _hate_ her.

"But it's a badass name." He said, mixing the green concoction.

"Right, well, it's going just fine." Rachel nodded, curtly. "She gave me a birthday present."

"Birthday sex?"

"Noah." She said, sternly.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "I know how hard it is for Quinn to give it up, but she actually likes you, so I thought maybe it would be easy for you."

"That's honestly the last thing on my mind."

"Last thing? Really?"

"Okay, well, maybe the sixth or seventh thing, but it's not very high up on my list of priorities right now. We have a lot of other things to deal with first."

"Like what?"

Rachel leaned closer to him, so she wouldn't have to talk loudly. "Like Quinn coming out… if she wants to, that is. And if she doesn't, then we have to find a way for this to work. And if she does come out, who will she come out to? Just her parents? Just the school? We have to take it slow. Not to mention everything else; my NYADA audition, and whatever it is Quinn is going to do… I mean, we just started, and we're going to separate already? It's not exactly fair."

"What about her going to New York with you?"

Rachel looked at him. "She told you?"

"Maybe." He said, looking guilty. "My girl and I are close, you know. We might not look it, but we're kinda forced to be in each other's lives 'cause of Beth. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, it seems Quinn hasn't been completely honest on who's she's sharing our relationship with."

"So? New York? Isn't she coming with you or not?"

"She hasn't given me a definite 'yes'." Rachel said.

"Hm. Sounds complicated."

"It _is_ complicated."

"Just make out in front of people, I'm sure they'll get the idea. Bam. Nobody has to 'come out'."

"It's not that simple for her."

"Nothing is, I guess." He said, quietly. "And about Quinn coming with you- just take it easy. We're all worried about colleges and jobs and the future- we just have to work together, you know? Hand me that beaker."

Rachel looked to her right to see three beakers, and absolutely no clue as to which one he was referring to.

"The one with the blue stuff, Rachel."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" She reached over, and with both hands, carefully handed it to him. "Also, since you mentioned Beth, I figure it's a good time to bring this up."

"Bring what up?"

"Quinn needs to see Beth, before senior year ends."

Puck looked at her. "I don't know about that… Shelby's made it pretty clear-"

"I'll talk to Shelby then, but I need you to back me on this. If it's you, me, and Quinn, Shelby will come around."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it's what I would do."

"You two are kinda alike. Weird how that happens." Puck said. "Like, I never knew my dad or nothing, but my mom keeps telling me that I'm just like him."

"Genetics."

"Still weird." He said. "But… I mean, if you really believe-"

"You've seen Quinn. She's changed."

"Maybe, but she's still donning the pink hair-"

"It doesn't matter, Noah. She deserves to see her daughter."

"You're right." He admitted. "Yeah, you're right." He nodded. "What was it then?" He asked, pouring it into the large beaker. "Her present?"

Rachel smiled. She couldn't help it. "Her heart."

"Oh wow, how _corny_." Puck laughed. "Must be all those books she reads. Girl is whipped."

"I'll have you know it's good to see that the art of romance hasn't died in this day in age." Rachel said. "Also, it was very sweet and cute and amazing."

"I'll bet. It sounds like something chicks like. You know, Quinn could have any girl in the school, if she wanted." Puck said, sitting up. "Like I can. We got game." He added with a grin. "But she chose you."

"Alright, time's up!" Mr. Calhoun clapped his hands together. "And all of you still have your limbs. Congratulations."

* * *

><p>When lunch rolled around, Rachel knew exactly where she was headed for; the bleachers, or, more specifically, <em>under<em> the bleachers.

She didn't know how long Quinn would be a 'skank', but she was ready to support her for however long it turned out to be. Quinn was her girlfriend… sort of, kind of- and Rachel would accept in her any form she came; whether it was cheerio Quinn, or pink-haired Quinn, or whatever Quinn she decided she'd be in the morning.

It didn't matter what Quinn looked like on the outside. She was still Quinn, no matter how she dressed, which made her Rachel's. Kind of. Sort of.

She didn't know how people couldn't see that. She'd always seen it.

She wondered if Quinn was planning to stay like this, and if she did, it wouldn't be so bad, quite honestly. Maybe she could talk her out of bullying people for their lunch money, though, because that's a little harsh. Rachel couldn't do much supporting of that.

She walked, with purpose, down the halls and out the back door. She passed Puck and Finn eating lunch in the parking lot in the back of his pick-up truck and they gave a wave.

"Dude, you know I hate talking about feelings and junk, but… I mean, are you okay with all this?" Puck asked, as he watched Rachel head for the football field.

"What do you mean?"

"That was your girl, man. And so was Quinn."

"Quinn was your girl… and Rachel, too… a little."

"Yeah, but I didn't love Rachel- well, I mean- not like you loved her."

"But you loved Quinn."

"Whatever- that happened a long time ago. You were literally with her two months ago."

"I get it, that's all. Man, when you see Rachel talk about Quinn, you see how happy she gets, right? It's the way she used to look at me, but she doesn't anymore."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I have to be, don't I?" Finn said. "Plus, like, who'd have thunk they'd ever be, like, _actually_ together? That's some crazy shit, bro. The universe wants it, and you know what kind of bad stuff happens to people who try to stop the universe, right?"

"True that." Puck nodded. "You know, Finn," Puck said, chewing. "You're a pretty alright guy."

"You ain't so bad yourself, Puckerman." Finn smiled, punching him, lightly on his shoulder

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you, by the way…" Puck said.

"Sure." Finn shrugged. "Shoot."

* * *

><p>Rachel rounded the corner to enter the gate to the bleachers, and found Quinn waiting at the entrance. She was wearing a torn leather jacket, and ripped up jeans. Rachel didn't know where she got all these broken clothes all of a sudden. Did they have a thrift store nearby, or something?<p>

"Hey."

Rachel just smiled. She _really_ couldn't help it.

"I gave in your paper this morning. Worked all night on it."

"I know. You got an 'A'. Congrats, and thank you. A lot."

Quinn shrugged.

Rachel stepped closer to her, nervously clutching onto the strap of her purse. She would think she would be past being nervous around Quinn, but it didn't look like that would go away. She still got the same ol' butterflies when hazel eyes would lock onto her own. "What are you doing out here?"

"They're having a smoke break." Quinn motioned to the rest of the skanks. "It's hard to be around the smell without, you know- cravings and all that."

"I'm still proud of you for quitting."

"Thanks, mom."

"Are you always going to do that? I can be caring without sounding like a mom." Rachel said. "Oh! Before I forget…" She reached into her bag, and pulled out her little wallet. "Was it thirty-four for a full paper? Or thirty-two?"

Quinn smiled. "You don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense, Quinn, we had a deal, and I honor my commitments."

"Things have changed, if you haven't noticed." Quinn said. "I'm happy to just help you out, when you need it. Because…"

"Because?"

Quinn sucked her teeth. "Because that's what people who are arguably, questionably in a possible relationship do."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me." Rachel smiled. "I forgot that potential possible relationships are built around the mutual assistance of the party involved."

"Yes, how silly of you."

"Are you sure, though? I really don't mind-"

"I'm positive." Quinn nodded.

"Hey, Quinn! Is that your _girlfriend_?"

Rachel remembered the girl's name to be Ronnie, or Bonnie- something like that. She snickered, as she put out a cigarette on the pole beside her. Rachel had always been scared of the skanks, and sometimes they were more intimidating than the cheerios. Rachel wondered why Quinn seemed to rally around people like that; absolutely terrifying.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and if you don't mind, I'm trying to talk to her. So mind your own, Ronnie." Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and guided her out between the bleachers.

Ronnie just snickered again, and looked back at the other girls, who glared at Rachel before bursting out into laughter.

Rachel would have normally been offended, but there were more important things to discuss. "You told them?"

"Told them what?"

"That we're… I mean, that we're together- sort of together- kind of."

"I… might've." Quinn said, quietly. "It might've slipped out, but hey." Quinn shrugged. "One step at a time, right?"

"Right." Rachel smiled, feeling infinitely proud.

"Hey, look, I was thinking… do you think Mr. Schue would let me back into glee club?"

"Of course!" Rachel said, immediately. "You're- of course, and if he doesn't, I'll say I'll quit glee club unless he does, and then they obviously-"

"Whoa, calm down there. It was just an idea."

"It's a fabulous idea. Glee club is where you belong, you know. We know each other, and most of our friends because of it- it's our last year together. You should spend it with people that care about you."

Quinn looked off to Rachel's side. "… speaking of which, what about the Cheerios?"

"What about the Cheerios?"

"Do you think Coach would let me back on the team?"

"But why- why would you want to be back on the Cheerios?"

"Like you said, it's our last year together- and cheerleading was my passion before glee- it kind of means a lot to me… if I could finish the year by winning Coach her cheerleading trophy, I'd be proud of that."

"Yes, but being a Cheerio- you're not a cheerio anymore."

"I know that, but I can be."

"I'm all for you coming back to glee, and if cheerleading is something you really want to do, then I'm okay with that-"

"You don't sound okay with it."

"No- no, I am. If it's what you want, you should be able to do what you want-"

"You don't want me to."

"I didn't say that."

"Okay." Quinn nodded. "Then say it."

"What?"

"Say it. Say you're happy with me joining the cheerios again."

"I- but- I'm just here to support you and-"

"So you're not okay with it." Quinn interrupted. "Why not?"

"You're not that girl anymore. I don't see you as that girl anymore."

"You're right. I'm not."

"So why go back to that? It's not you."

"This is me. And I want to go back to being a cheerio, not that girl. I'll still be me." Quinn explained. "Just in a cheerio uniform… and possibly blonde again. Coach won't like this." Quinn ruffled up her hair a bit. "Oh, come on. What are you worried about?"

"Honestly?"

"Well, we're not in the bubble, but yeah, I'd like some honesty."

"I'm- look, if you're a cheerio again- won't you- I mean, why would you want me? Puck said- earlier- he said that you could have anyone you wanted, and that's true. You could."

"Not like this." Quinn said. "Have you seen anyone ask me out when I look homeless?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." Quinn shrugged. "You wanted me, regardless of how I looked or acted. If I put back on that uniform and people are throwing themselves at me, left and right, do you really think I'd want them? They weren't the ones who helped me- or drove me to New York, or held my hand all day as we strolled through Central Park, or went on a stupid canoe ride with me, or believed in me when I was at my worst. They didn't constantly seek me out when I really needed it. They don't know me like you do. I wouldn't trade that for anyone, uniform or not." Quinn looked at her. "You're special to me. You know that right?"

"Well, you did give me your heart."

"Exactly. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "Okay, yeah. If that's what you want." She looked up at her. "Will you be coming to practice today, then?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent! I'll tell Mr. Schue right away." Rachel tip-toed to place a kiss to Quinn's forehead. When she was flat on her feet, she saw Quinn turn red.

"Shut it." Quinn said, upon seeing Rachel smile.

"You match your hair."

"I said shut it."

* * *

><p>The choir room bustled with activity. Everyone was glad to be back in their natural environment, and Santana was glad to be back of keeping Rachel away from the sheet music. Rachel immediately wanted to sing another number, in celebration of Quinn's return, and her very successful performance of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' back at the Winter Garden, but Santana gave her another threat of hitting her with a broom, and Rachel stood shut.<p>

Now, they just played the waiting game, as they often did with Mr. Schuester as their teacher. Puck, Quinn, Mike and Tina sat in the back row, while Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany sat in the middle row (Santana and Brittany well away from Finn, as Santana said she didn't want to catch the 'stupid'). Rachel sat right below Finn, the only occupant of the front row, while Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor beside Artie.

"How was everyone's winter break?" Mr. Schue walked into the room with a smile. He took a chair, spun it around and plopped himself down on it.

The New Directions just glanced at each other, quietly.

"Don't all talk at once now." Mr. Schue chuckled. "Come on, guys. Tell me something good that happened over the break. Mercedes, you go first."

"Well," Mercedes began. "We went to New York…" She said, unsure.

Mr. Schue's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh? … what do you mean 'we'?"

"The whole club." Mercedes said.

"You _all_ went to New York?"

"Rachel's idea." Puck said. "She won a competition."

Mr. Schue looked at her. "Wow, that's amazing. What did the competition consist of?"

"Excuse me," Brittany rose her hand. "It's _my _turn."

"Oh, right." Mr. Schue nodded. "Go ahead, Brittany."

"My favorite part was the concert with the guys dressed up as cats." Brittany said, excitedly. "Ooh! The planetarium was all kinds of cool. Ooh, ooh! And when we almost died in the forest. _That_ was a lot of fun."

"_Died_ in the forest?" Mr. Schue repeated.

"We didn't almost _die-_" Blaine began.

"We almost died, Blaine." Rachel interrupted.

"What were you guys doing in a forest- wait, _what_ forest?"

"It was in Pennsylvania." Kurt said, uninterested.

"Pennsylvania? You guys went on a road trip? By yourselves?"

"Mr. Schue, we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves," Rachel said. "And we've clearly proven so by going on this trip. Furthermore-"

"Okay, you can be quiet now." Brittany said, tapping Rachel on her leg. "It's Santana's turn."

Santana shrugged. "It was whatever." She said, filing her nails. "Nothing special."

Mr. Schue nodded, slowly. "Well, okay… Finn?"

"I liked the food." He said, nodding. "But it got me sick…" He frowned.

"Ditto." Puck said. "But I _didn't _get sick! Score! That epic arcade battle was sweet, and the planetarium was cool. Plus, I can tell chicks I survived a night in the wilderness with no way to call for help- I mean, that's sure to earn me some points with the ladies, right?"

"Totally." Finn said.

"New York really is beautiful at night." Tina said. "Honestly, the entire trip was amazing. I can't pick a favorite part."

"Same." Mike nodded. "I loved the whole thing. Minus the getting lost in the forest part."

"I'd have to agree." Blaine said. "Although I think our adventure in the forest added to the experience, so I'm grateful for the experience as a whole."

"Right, well, I _also_ could have done without our forest undertaking," Kurt said. "But I do agree that I haven't had that much fun since my dad took me to my very first fashion show at the Lima mall."

"It's good to hear you've all enjoyed yourselves." Mr. Schue said. "Now, Rachel, what was this competition all about?"

"I won an online talent search to perform at the Winter Garden Theater on Broadway." Rachel said. "I sang in front of a full house."

"She got a standing ovation." Quinn said.

"That I did." Rachel smiled. "The whole event was amazing, Mr. Schue, and that definitely has to be my favorite part… but there were other parts just as good as that." Rachel said, glancing up at Quinn. "It's hard for me to choose." She added, quietly.

"And Quinn, it's good to see you back in the choir room." Mr. Schue smiled. "When Rachel told me you were coming back, I have to say, I didn't entirely believe her."

"Yeah, well, it's my last year, and we started together… we might as well finish together."

"That's what I like to hear." Mr. Schue stood up. "Alright, well, we got a lot of stuff to rehearse and plan. We have to do our very best if we're going to win Nationals."

"Whoa, Mr. Schue, slow down- we haven't even won Regionals yet." Finn said.

"Don't be a Debbie Downer, fool." Santana stood up. "We got Thunder Thighs back." She looked at Quinn. "So we got this. We're going to make Regionals our bitch."

"Language." Mr. Schue scolded.

"Fuck yeah! Regionals ain't got shit on us!" Puck shot up from his seat.

"Language, guys!"

"Too much time in New York can do that, Mr. Schue." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>an: there's only about three chapters left! it's been fun. this was the first fanfiction i've ever written, and i planned to finish it the same time season 3 ended, but the direction changed, and stuff kept happening on the show that i had to fix, but yeah. its coming to an end. prepare yourselves.**


	16. One Step at a Time

"Uh, Rachel, is there any reason we're hiding in the bushes with binoculars?"

"Shh, Finn! He'll hear you."

"Who'll hear me?"

"Sam."

"Sam? Sam Evans?" Finn peeked through his binoculars. Sure enough, he saw the blonde, abnormally large mouthed boy standing in front of a house. Finn noticed the house was nice, nothing at all like the motel or the trailer Sam had been staying in before.

"Whoa, how'd you find him?"

"Facebook." She said, simply. She crouched down, and when Finn didn't do the same, she jumped up and pulled him by his ear.

"Ow!"

"Shh! What part of 'shh', don't you understand?"

"Sorry, geez." He said, rubbing his reddened ear. "I don't get it. Why are we here? Why am _I_ here?"

"You're co-captain with me, Finn. We have a responsibility to our team to be the very best we can be for Regionals. I've been rather busy with my college applications-"

"Making out with Quinn."

"Finn! I'll have you know that is _not_ what I do in my spare time."

"Suuure."

"As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted; I've been preoccupied with many important matters, none of which are your business to speculate, and so I've been neglectful to my fellow teammates. And I'm sure you've been quite busy as well, and that's why you, too, have ignored the very dire issue that we _don't have enough people to perform at Regionals._"

"Oh yeah." Finn nodded. "We need twelve people… that's why we used bowl-cut guy at Sectionals."

"Yes, and so I've hunted Sam Evans down, and we're to recruit him back into New Directions," She looked through the bushes. "And then we're going to kick _massive_ butt."

"Hell yeah." Finn said, looking back into his binoculars. "Wait, where is he going?"

"Work, I presume." Rachel stood up, and straightened out her coat. "Come along, Finn."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies, put your hands together for the silky, the creamy, the luscious: White Chocolate!"<em>

Both Rachel and Finn stood, jaws practically on the floor. A crowd of middle aged women stood before them, all pushing to be closer to the stage

Rachel was the first to come to her senses. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Give me a dollar."

Finn snapped around. "What? Why?"

"Just do it."

He reached into his vest-coat and pulled out a single dollar bill.

Rachel pushed her way through the women. Looking down, she reached up to give Sam the dollar.

"_Rachel? Rachel Berry?"_

* * *

><p>It didn't take much to convince Sam. Finn spoke to the "boy" in him, and Rachel made good on how Sam loved to perform. The only problem was his living condition, and once again, Finn came through and offered his place to stay. Overall, Rachel would say the meeting went well. She was still sad to see that he was forced to become a <em>stripper<em> of all things, to support his family, but things were going to change, she hoped. A boy like Sam didn't deserve that.

Step one was complete. Step two was currently in motion.

Rachel held her books close to her chest as she rounded the hallway to the math classroom. Mr. Limlick was out sick, and that meant a substitute would be taking over. More likely than not, Shelby would be that substitute, and if Rachel had, indeed, planned this out correctly, Shelby would still be packing her things before heading out to lunch. Rachel made sure it was a time like this, that even if she had missed her opportunity to speak to Shelby, there would be one immediately after. Rachel knew Shelby took her lunch in the lounge with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. Time was running out, and Rachel needed to get her stuff together.

Rachel knocked twice and waited for a response.

"It's open."

Shelby greeted Rachel with a smile, as she walked into her now empty classroom. Rachel looked around, and was hit with a momentary bout of nostalgia. This was her sophomore math class. Mr. Limlick still had the poster she had made for him of the multiplication table after someone had ripped it up in a fit of anger. Rachel didn't like math as much as the next girl, but she was never wished it any physical harm.

"Ms. Corcoran." Rachel returned the smile.

Shelby raised a hand. "You know it's just 'Shelby', Rachel."

"Right." Rachel nodded. "How's everything going?"

"Well enough." She straightened out a stack of papers against her desk. "I'm always exhausted, but…" She sighed. "It's worth it."

"Is Noah still visiting regularly?"

"Yes." and that was all she said on that.

"Shelby, if I may say something that will no doubt upset you?"

"I think it's best when you don't warn people you're about to offend them. Just a tip."

"Right, well, I just wanted to say that I think it's extremely unfair for you not to allow Quinn to see-"

"Ah, of course." Shelby nodded. "You two have been spending time together. I see you two hanging out in the hallways, sometimes. Are you friends, now?"

"Something like that." Rachel said, stepping closer to her. "It is true that Quinn and I have grown closer this past year. We've also been spending quite a bit of time with Noah, as well."

"Great. We're like a big, odd, dysfunctional family." Shelby gave a smile.

"I assure you, Quinn is-"

"I don't need for you to assure anything, Rachel. I know what I said, and I'm standing by it. She needs to grow up."

"But she has, don't you see? Sometimes growing up doesn't mean becoming the person everyone wants you to be; sometimes it means becoming all you _can_ be, and accepting yourself for who you are. Only through that can you be a better person… or at least, the best you, you can be. I know a lot of people look at Quinn and see that she's not… blonde, or wearing cardigans, or frilly skirts anymore, but that doesn't mean she's not Quinn. She's dealing with a lot, you know. She doesn't know how to handle not being able to see Beth. Just… let her. Just once. Show her what's she's missing, so she knows how much she needs to be the best she can possibly be."

Shelby sighed. "Did she put you up to this?"

"No. And don't tell her I came here."

Shelby studied Rachel for a moment, before nodding. "Fine. She can see Beth. Tell Puck to have her come over when he babysits Friday night."

"Thank you, Shelby. It means a lot to her, I'm sure."

"But this is it, okay?" Shelby stood up. "If she doesn't change after this, she won't see Beth again."

"That's fair."

Shelby nodded, again. "And… how are you? Are you doing well in your classes?"

"Yes. Passing everything; honor roll. Started my college applications last night."

"Is that why you made me write that letter of recommendation for you? Which school?"

"NYADA."

"Ooh, good choice. Look, Rachel, I know we don't have the best relationship, but… I am extremely proud of you. Your fathers have done wonderfully, and the fact that I got to meet you means a lot to me."

"Then you understand why it would mean a lot to Quinn."

Shelby chuckled. "Once Rachel Berry becomes you friend, you have a friend for life, eh? Quinn's not going to be able to shake you, is she?"

"No. No matter how hard she tries."

"Good. Quinn seems like she needs a level-headed person in her life. It's good to see her get that stability from somewhere."

"Thank you, Shelby. For everything."

"Thank you, Rachel. For everything, as well."

* * *

><p>Rachel exited her car, shutting the door, quietly. She was sure her fathers were asleep by now. She had stood late for afterschool glee practice. Now that Sam was back, he needed to be filled in with everything that was going on, musically or not.<p>

Quinn didn't show up for glee practice, which would have normally gotten Rachel extremely worried, but she received a text thirteen minutes into practice saying she wouldn't be going. Mr. Schue didn't appreciate the fact that she had only been back for one class and was already missing. Rachel tried to cover for her, but she couldn't understand it herself. She was sure Quinn had a good reason, though.

She made sure to lock her car, after leaving it unlocked an undisclosed number of times, and before she knew it, she was being held from behind.

"I have a rape whistle, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

A hand clasped over her mouth. "Jesus, calm down. You'll wake the whole neighborhood."

Rachel was let go, and spun around quickly. "Quinn! You almost gave me a heart attack- do you know what…" She trailed off upon seeing Quinn. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"No- yes- I think so."

"What happened? Have you been crying? What's going on?"

"Can we go inside? It's kind of cold out here."

Quinn was just wearing a black tank top, and her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red and puffy, and Rachel's heart was beating so fast; she didn't know what to do.

So Rachel just nodded, taking Quinn by the hand and leading her to the door. She fumbled around for her house key in her purse, and finally found it, frantically opening the door, and shutting it once Quinn had entered. Why was she here? Was she okay? Rachel's mind was racing.

She turned around, immediately.

"What's going on, Quinn?"

Rachel hadn't bothered to turn on the light. They stood in the darkness of her living room, dull light seeping in through her window from the streetlamps outside.

"I know it's late, and I'm sorry, but- I- I did it."

"Did what?"

"I told my mom- about us."

"And… and what did she say?"

"She… was okay. With it. With us. She's okay."

"And you? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it look like you've been crying?"

"Because I have been." Quinn smiled. "A lot, actually."

"But you're okay?"

"Better than okay."

Rachel pulled her into tight hug. "This is great. You're great- you're so brave, you know that, right?"

"You taught me how to be."

Rachel pulled away, and looked up at her. "Come upstairs?"

* * *

><p>"… and it turns out he's a stripper." Rachel said. "Go figure."<p>

They're lying on her bed, with Quinn's arm loosely resting on Rachel's waist. Rachel had listened to Quinn tell her how she came out to her mother, and everything that came after that. Rachel wanted every bit of information. She still couldn't believe it. It was becoming more real as the days went by, and soon, she'd have to say goodbye? Rachel didn't like that one bit. She had spent most of her life telling herself she could live without Quinn, and now that she had her, she didn't want to let go.

Quinn explained that she missed glee club, because she was doing her "Redemption Trials" as Coach Sylvester had deemed it, which consisted of about one hundred and thirty laps around the track field, one hundred crunches, and fifty push ups. Quinn said that gave her a lot of time to think, and that she'd decided she was going to tell her mom about it once she got home from work. Rachel couldn't believe how Quinn could still have the ability to stand after something like that, and she definitely was shocked that Judy was _okay_ with Quinn dating her.

_"Well, maybe not okay,"_ Quinn had said. _"But she didn't get mad or anything."_

And for now, Rachel thought, it would have to do.

If there was anything she heard about the Fabray family, it was that they were extremely religious. Her fathers had even told her that they refused to come to any of their dinner parties because their lifestyle clashed with their religion. Rachel expected Judy to get mad. Rachel expected Quinn to be kicked out of her home, again, and she was sure that Quinn was expecting it as well. It must have been why Quinn had cried so much.

Mostly, though, Quinn asked about Rachel's day, and how glee club practice went, which led Rachel into retelling her adventure with Finn at the strip club.

"He would be good at that."

Rachel turned her head to Quinn. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn laughed against her shoulder. "It's supposed to mean that he'd be good at being a stripper. Have you seen his body rolls?"

"You're trying to make me jealous." Rachel pouted.

"I'm not, but you are, aren't you? Would it make you feel better if I said _you'd_ be a good stripper?"

Rachel completely rolled onto her side so that she was face to face with Quinn. "No."

"Okay, that's why I didn't say it." Quinn linked her hands at the small of Rachel's back.

It was in that moment, where Quinn's arms were wrapped, tightly, around her waist, that she knew she wouldn't mind having this for the rest of her life. Whatever _this_ was, and _if_ she _could_ have it for the rest of her life… Just staring into Quinn's eyes, the same eyes that had taunted her, and admittedly, haunted her in her dreams. They had come ridiculously far from their first meeting. Rachel felt so proud, then, of what she had accomplished, what they had accomplished together.

And she couldn't wait to see what they _could_ accomplish.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Have you thought about… I mean, you're coming to New York with me, right?"

"I don't know."

"Quinn, we already discussed-"

"I know what we discussed, but it's not as simple as that for me."

"Do you not…" Rachel trailed off, afraid of the answer. But Quinn had said she taught her to be brave. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do." Quinn said, immediately, and it made Rachel's heart skip a beat. "But this isn't about you and me, this is about everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me."

Rachel did her best to. It was dark, the only light coming in from a streetlamp outside her window. She wanted to see Quinn, but could only make out half of her face.

"Me moving with you to New York isn't about us, and you know that. It's about the rest of the world; forces we can't control, forces _I _can't control. If we go there, that's it. That's where I'm going to live. And that's a big decision for me to make, when all I've known is this." Quinn, softly, pressed her forehead against Rachel's.

Rachel was trying her best to read Quinn's expression. "You're afraid?"

"Of course I'm afraid. I'm absolutely terrified. I don't know what I'm doing right now, and I don't think I'll know when we get there. I'm a mess, Rachel. You chose to be with a giant mess."

"No, I chose to be with Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled. "Exactly."

"We can figure it out, then. Together."

"I suppose we can."

"We will." Rachel asserted.

Quinn nodded. "We will." She was quiet for a moment. "So, I guess I'm going back to blonde."

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"Coach started calling me Pepto Bismol on my runs, and I don't want to deal with that, honestly."

Rachel giggled. "Well, essentially, it's up to you. I, on the other hand, will have no complaints either way. You look beautiful no matter if your hair is short, or long, or green or blonde."

"Hm. I guess." Quinn darted her eyes away from Rachel's momentarily. "Hey, Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I really love you."

And then Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's, and it was even more perfect than their first kiss, because this time, Quinn didn't stop.


	17. Settling In

"Good morning, ladies."

Rachel rolled over, shielding her eyes from the sun, as the two figures came into focus.

"Sleep well?"

Rachel shot up. "Dad. Daddy, I- you see- what happened-"

Quinn groaned. "Can you shut the blinds?"

"Of course." Hiram said, with a smile. He pulled open the curtains, and put up the blinds, so the full ray of the sun poured in. "Is that better?"

Quinn sat up, and went wide-eyed. "Mr. Berry… and… Mr. Berry. Hello. I, um…"

"Yes, hello." Leroy gave a wave. "Lovely to meet you."

"Yes, sir. It's- it's great to- uh," Quinn rubbed the back of her head, nervously. "Meet you, too."

"Dad, we didn't-"

"Don't." Leroy said. "We made breakfast, and it would just be wonderful if you could come and join us, Quinn."

"I actually think I should be going home-"

"Nonsense, Quinn, dear." Hiram said. "We have a lot to talk about. Come down when you're ready. Tooda-loo!"

Once they shut the door, Rachel threw the blankets off her legs, and jumped up. "I'm dead. We're dead. We're dead. I'm dead. You're dead. We're dead- together, we're dead."

"I'm jumping out the window."

"Okay, maybe it's not that bad- they didn't seem _that _upset, they'll probably just talk about boundaries and all that. Right? Quinn?"

Rachel turned to see Quinn halfway out the window.

"Quinn!"

"What? I'm not staying for this."

"You can't just _leave_. They already saw you, and if you run away, you'll only make things worse."

"This is so embarrassing." Quinn said, frustrated.

"Yes, but don't worry. They're probably only mad because they think something happened between us, but all we have to do is assure them that no such thing went down-"

"I'm not going to tell your dads I didn't have sex with you!"

"I'll do it, then. Quinn, it really isn't all that bad. We have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I can make a rope out of your blankets and slide down, safely…"

"Quinn, seriously."

"I am _so_ serious right now. I know how to tie a really good knot." Quinn said, sliding back into her room. "I'm not going down there and I'm not going to just sit beside you while you explain that we didn't do anything last night. It's awkward and weird and I'd rather just go home and sleep some more."

"You already came out to your mom, Quinn. That was the hardest part."

"I _thought_ that was the hardest part, but apparently getting caught in bed with you by your dads is worse."

"You're overreacting."

"Oh God, I really don't want to argue with you right now."

"You're right. We're all we have right now. We shouldn't turn on each other." Rachel said, thinking. "Okay, so here's the plan. I'll explain that we did not have adult relations last night, and you say that you would never think of doing something like that under their roof because it's disrespectful."

"How about I say that we didn't do anything, and that we will never do anything here because we don't want to die?"

"Quinn."

"I don't want to _lie_ to your parents."

"Wait- so, last night you-"

"It crossed my mind a couple of times- I mean, honestly, how could it not- but that's not the point right now." Quinn dismissed. "I'll apologize profusely and look really scared. Will they buy that?"

"Probably not."

"Ladies! We're waiting." Hiram called, in a sing song voice.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." Rachel looked at her. "Deep breaths, Quinn."

* * *

><p>It was awkward. Worst than Quinn had imagined it, and she had imagined it pretty damn awkward.<p>

They only listened to the sound of the silverware against each other, and chewing. Quinn darted her eyes to each of the Berry's, and whenever they landed on Rachel she stared a little longer. Rachel could only stare back.

"So, Quinn, what colleges have you been looking into?"

Rachel looked at her dad. "Dad! You can't just ask someone that."

"Why not? I'm not asking her if she defiled you in your bedroom, am I? Now, _that_ would be rude." Leroy responded.

Quinn gulped down whatever food that was in her mouth. "Um, I- we didn't-"

"We didn't do anything last night, dad." Rachel said. "Quinn came over to tell me the wonderful news that…" Rachel looked at Quinn, urging her to continue.

"That…" Quinn said, looking at them. "I told my mother about Rachel and I."

Hiram nodded, eyes closed. "That's great, Quinn. We know how hard coming out is." Hiram paused. "So, you're serious about dating our daughter, then?"

"Very serious." Quinn said.

"Good to hear." Leroy said. "We've heard so much about you." He nodded. "So, about college?"

"Lots of people decide not to go to college, considering certain events that have occurred in their lifetime." Rachel said. "There's nothing wrong with not going to college."

"Are you telling me Quinn isn't going to college? Because that would be quite disappointing." Hiram said.

"A girl of your intellect should be headed right for Stanford." Leroy said.

"Yeah, actually, I have applied. To colleges, I mean." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at her. "Oh?"

"I've made up everything I missed," Quinn explained. "And I've written my entrance essays."

"Where did you apply?"

"Quite a few- Stanford, included. I even tried to NYADA." Quinn said, quietly. "But I'm not much of- well, I don't think that'll be a good place for me."

"Top choice?"

"Yale."

"Hm. Very nice." Hiram smiled.

"Indeed."

"Well, you're all checked out, then." Hiram said, standing up. "You're going to a prestigious school-"

"Why Yale?" Leroy asked.

"I want to get into acting. I've liked it- and I mean, maybe even making movies, writing them… you know? That's always interested me."

"Check." Hiram continued. "You didn't have sex with our daughter when you very well could have, and we appreciate that."

"Very much so."

"Dads!"

"Double check. And you, despite your shortcomings, individually, and with each other, have grown into a very impressive young woman." Hiram said. "And your relationship has seen all sides of the spectrum. We're happy for you two."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry."

"It's Hiram. We're all adults here." He smiled. "Also, I'm glad you're dating Rachel, after all we've had to hear about you over the years. Girl knew every single thing about you, and you weren't even friends."

"Stalker-ish." Leroy said, covering his mouth from the side.

"Dads! Geez, can't you- why are you so embarrassing?"

Quinn allowed herself to laugh a little. "That's okay, Mr. Berry. I… might have known a little more about Rachel as well, despite not being her friend."

"It seems like it was a match made in heaven, then." Hiram said. "If you do get accepted to the schools of your choice, I hope you know long distance relationships aren't easy."

"But I think you crazy kids will be alright." Leroy smiled. "You're welcome to stay for the rest of the day, Quinn, if your mother allows it. We normally watch our recorded episodes of 'Dancing with the Stars' and 'The Voice' since we miss them when they air."

"I'm not really- uh, okay, sure."

"Actually, dads, I think it would be best if Quinn and I retired to my room and watched a couple of movies or something."

"No 'or something'." Leroy said. "Keep your door open."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad."

* * *

><p>Friday came faster than expected. The days just flew by as graduation day grew closer and closer.<p>

But before that, of course, was prom. Rachel would normally be obsessing over it, (and she thought Quinn would be, too) but they were both too busy being content to worry about that.

Quinn frequented Rachel's house, helping her fathers cook dinner every day, and watched almost every movie in Rachel's DVD collection without a complaint. Even Funny Girl. Three times. Rachel loved every second of it, but in true Rachel Berry fashion, she worried at first.

"Are you sure everything is okay at home?" She had asked.

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah. I just want to spend time with you." And Rachel couldn't help but smile and smile until her cheeks were sore.

Their week had been stress free, for the most part, but tonight was the night Quinn was supposed to take care of Beth on her own. Puck had to stay late cleaning someone's pool because he had showed up there late. Quinn didn't want to be alone with Beth, however, for fear that she wouldn't know what to do if something went wrong, so she invited Rachel, if only for moral support. Quinn had only seen her twice before, but she had never been alone. Rachel could tell she was nervous.

Shelby had no clue about their relationship, and they had agreed not to tell her until they were ready.

Well, until Rachel was ready. Quinn had told her mother, already. She was sure she could tell the world, at this point.

"Quinn…" Shelby answered the door. "And Rachel?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I figured I might need a little help." Quinn said, stepping inside.

"Shelby." Rachel said with a smile, following Quinn.

"No, I don't mind at all." Shelby said, nodding. "Well, Beth's asleep right now, but she should be waking up any minute now. You two have fun. I'm already late." Shelby said, gathering her keys and coat, and rushing out the door.

Quinn closed the door behind her, and turned to face Rachel who was staring into Beth's playpen. Quinn walked over to them.

"She… looks like you."

"I heard that's known to happen when someone has a baby."

"You're a jerk." Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"Hey. Language. There's a little girl right here."

Beth stirred and slowly woke.

"Did I wake her? I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." Quinn said, picking Beth up. "Hey, sleepyhead. This is Rachel." She turned so Beth could face her.

Rachel gave a smile and a small wave, as Beth buried her face in her mother's neck.

"She's beautiful, Quinn."

"Don't I know it."

Beth rubbed her eyes and looked from girl to girl.

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked, though Rachel wasn't sure if the question was aimed at her.

"Maybe we could put on a movie for her. Beauty and the Beast?"

"What if the Beast scares her or something?"

"He won't." Rachel said. "I promise."

"Seriously, though, what is with you and this movie?" Quinn asked, following Rachel to the living room. "You're like, obsessed, or something."

"I am _not_."

* * *

><p>"… right, Quinn? Quinn? Quinn!"<p>

"Yes?"

"Were you listening to me?"

Rachel had her legs up on the couch, while Quinn's arm was around her. They had watched almost all of Beauty and the Beast, and Rachel was telling her about the moral and philosophical undertones of the movie.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and say that most of the time I have no idea what you're talking about because I'm too busy thinking about kissing you."

"Oh. Well, then." Rachel slid closer to her. "In that case, I think it's safe to tell you that I, too, constantly think about kissing you."

"Hm. I see. We seem to have a lot in common."

"It certainly appears so."

"Momma!"

Quinn looked down at Beth, who was tugging on her jeans. "Yes, pretty lady?"

"Up!"

Quinn smiled, and whisked Beth up, which caused her to giggle. Once Beth settled into Quinn's arms she directed her attention to Rachel.

"Rachel!" She pointed.

Rachel laughed. "Yes. That's me!"

"Momma!" Beth pointed to Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "That's right."

"Friends?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Best friends." Rachel said.

Beth clapped her hands, excitedly, laughing. At what, neither of the girls knew, but they laughed along right with her.

"Is Rachel your friend, Beth?" Quinn asked.

Beth's smile immediately disappeared, and she put her finger on her lip, as if she was deep in thought.

"This is what I like to call 'Beth's philosophical mode'." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled.

"Rachel make Momma smile a lot, and me smile a lot, so yes! Rachel my friend too! Rachel!"

Quinn laughed again, noticing how much Beth liked to say Rachel's name. It was the only name she knew besides 'Dora'. Everybody else was momma or mommy or daddy or 'girl' or 'boy'. Quinn liked to think if Beth took enough time to remember you name, she had to like you.

"Am I your friend?" Beth asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said. "You're, like, the _coolest_ friend I have. Ever,"

"Cooler than daddy?" Beth asked.

"Way cooler than daddy."

Beth was amazed. "Cooler than momma?" She whispered, and covered her mouth from her side so Quinn couldn't see. Quinn rolled her eyes, affectionately.

"Between you and me," Rachel leaned closer. "Yes."

"Yay!" Beth exclaimed. "Rachel say I'm cooler than you!"

"That was a secret!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn laughed. "You'll learn soon that Beth isn't the best at keeping secrets." Quinn said. "For example…"

Quinn leaned in to whisper something into Beth's ear. Beth went slightly wide-eyed then giggled.

"Momma loves you Rachel!"

Rachel smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes! Momma say that she loves you with all her heart, but not to tell you because it's a secret!"

"If it's a secret, why did you tell me?"

"Because it's not a good secret. It's love! Love isn't a secret!"

"You're a very, very smart girl, Beth."

"I know!" Beth squirmed out of Quinn's grasp. "Momma, can I show Rachel Molly?"

"Of course." Quinn let her down.

"Who's Molly?"

"Her favorite doll." Quinn shrugged.

"Also, before she comes back…" Rachel tipped her head towards Quinn and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being adorable."

"Oh, in that case," Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel once, twice and then a third time. "Thank you."

"Look, look! Molly" Beth said running into the living room, and falling flat on her face.

"Oh my- are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Both Rachel and Quinn shot up, and rushed to her. Beth was too busy laughing to see their concern.

"I fall a lot." She said, still laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Yes, yes you do." Quinn shook her head. "You need to be more careful, okay?"

"Okay! Look, Rachel! Molly!"

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled the blanket over Quinn and Beth, right as Shelby opened the front door.<p>

"All tuckered out, huh?" Shelby whispered.

Rachel nodded, following Shelby into the kitchen.

"Sorry I ran a little late." She continued. "Did you guys have a good time? I hope Beth wasn't too much of a hassle. She's a good girl, but she can get a little adventurous."

"Yes, we know." Rachel said. "She climbed the bookcase. Twice."

"She finally got to the top?" Shelby paused. "Well, you have to admire her determination." She smiled.

"Other than that, she's an angel. There weren't any problems."

"Good to know." Shelby said.

"Shelby, could you sit?" Rachel asked. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Shelby seemed apprehensive, but did just as Rachel said.

"I feel as if it's my responsibility to tell you, seeing as you're my mother," Rachel made her way around to stand on the opposite side of the table. She took a deep breath. "Quinn and I are-"

"Okay, stop." Shelby said.

Rachel blinked, confused.

"I have a pretty good idea what you're about to say, and I assure you, you don't have to say it."

"But-"

"Coming out is ridiculous when you think about it." Shelby stood up. "The fact that you have to announce who it is you love; it doesn't make sense, does it?"

"No, but it's necessary. If you want people to know-"

"Rachel, if there's anything I've learned in my lifetime is that not everything has to be everybody's business. I'm not saying you have to keep it a secret- no, but the same way you would find out one of your male friends has a girlfriend should be the same way someone finds out you're in a relationship with Quinn. It shouldn't be made into a spectacle. You shouldn't have to work up courage to tell me that you're in love with her. It should be simple."

"You're… you're right, but that's not how our world works."

"Then make it work that way." Shelby smiled. "Anyways, it's getting pretty late you two should head home. Also," Shelby walked to Rachel. "I'm happy for you- both of you."

Rachel counted this the fourth time Shelby had ever hugged her. Of course she kept a mental list of people and how many hugs they had given her. Hugs were fantastic, she thought.

"This is all going to be very confusing to explain when Beth gets older, isn't it?" Shelby chuckled.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't asleep, but Rachel could tell she was seconds away from being. Lima was completely empty at this time of night, something, Rachel was sure Quinn was familiar with.<p>

Rachel didn't like thinking about all the things Quinn must've gotten up to with the skanks. It made her feel like she hadn't done enough to keep Quinn happy. Everyone knew the only reason Quinn turned into skank-Quinn was because she was unhappy. That was no secret.

What was a secret was whether or not she was truly happy this way. Rachel couldn't figure it out. Sometimes, it looked like she liked the freedom of not having to be 'perfect', but here she was joining the cheerios again, and about to dye her hair back to blonde.

Quinn was very confusing, Rachel thought.

"Stop thinking, I can hear it from here." Quinn said. She was slumped in the front, and of course, wearing her seatbelt, but looked rather uncomfortable because of it. She couldn't _not _wear her seatbelt, though, even though there were no other cars around and she was only two blocks from her house. She wouldn't hear the end of it from Rachel.

"Sorry." Rachel smiled. "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"And have a repeat of Monday? No thanks."

"That wasn't so bad, though."

"Maybe not." Quinn yawned. "But my house is closer, and the faster I get to a bed, the better."

"Fine." Rachel pouted. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Why? Wanna do something?"

"Maybe." Rachel thought for a moment. "Have you thought about prom?"

Quinn sat up. "Wow, I totally forgot about prom."

"Really? _You? _You forgot about prom?"

"You're not dating Finn, I forgot about prom, Santana's not being an asshole; What kind of bizarro world are we living in?"

"Things have been pretty insane." Rachel muttered.

"Here's my stop."

Rachel pulled the car over in front of the house, instead of going down the driveway for fear of making too much noise and waking Ms. Fabray, _if _she was even asleep.

Quinn exited the car first, and Rachel hurriedly followed after.

"So," Quinn said, stretching. "Goodnight, I guess."

"Yes, goodnight."

Quinn walked a few feet, before coming to a stop. She turned on her heel, and marched right back to Rachel.

"Quinn?"

Quinn got down on one knee.

"Oh- I- are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"_What_? God no." Quinn shook her head, quickly. She looked up at her. "Would... would you have said yes?"

"Probably."

"I'll keep that in mind." Quinn smirked, and took Rachel's hand. "Rachel Barbra Berry, would you like to go to prom with me?"

Rachel excitedly did a little jump and squeal.

"Is that a yes or-"

"Of course it is, silly!"

"Oh my _God_, Quinn, are you proposing to her!?"

They both looked over to see Ms. Fabray standing in the doorway, hands covering her mouth. "Let me- let me get the camera!" She rushed back inside.

Quinn shot up. "No, mom! I wasn't- Mom! Come back!"

"We need to get our dresses soon- prom is only a few days away! What color should we wear? I was thinking I could wear a light pink, and you could wear blue? Unless you didn't want to repeat last year's prom, which I would completely understand. Maybe you should wear purple? Purple would look lovely on you-"

Quinn just stood on her lawn, palm to her face, waiting for her mom to come back outside with the camera.

These were going to be a long couple of weeks.


End file.
